


Should Have Locked the Door, Spideypool

by Bottom_PeteParker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe acknowledgement, Andrew Garfield - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Bottom!Peter, Bullying, Crime Fighting, Deadpool - Freeform, Domestic, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Damage, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fourth Wall, Jealous, Kinky, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mental Health Issues, Peter has problems too, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Sad, Sexy Times, Smut, Tags Added As I Go, Time inappropriate homophobia, Tony Stark fucks up again., Tony Stark has good intentions, White and Yellow Boxes, completed fic, excessive name drops, ish, legal age gap, spiderman - Freeform, top!wade, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 69,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_PeteParker/pseuds/Bottom_PeteParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard night of fighting crime and the urge to grab some Spider ass, Wade hurries home to their (Peter and his own) apartment and forgets to lock the bathroom door.</p><p>***in the process of editing at this time.***</p><p>(completed 1/30/2017)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter co-edited by Hauclair 7/21/2017

 

Wade Wilson was having a hard time paying attention, more than usual. The boxes were fighting over what to do, make Spidey happy and find a way to take him into Wade's bed, or snap the crook's neck and have angry sex with Spider-Man...any options in between all end with Deadpool fucking Peter Parker into his mattress.

{Y: We'll never have a chance with him when he's so perfect and we're an ugly piece of shit who can't even follow simple orders not to kill, not even if the reward is pounding our favorite hero right in his delicious ass...}

[W: Shut up! If he's mad at us, not only will help him not want to have sex with us-]

{Y: Which will never happen anyway!}

[W: Shut the fuck up! I'm speaking! Anyway he might also kick us out and no more after shower Peter walking to his room dripping and only in a towel!]

"You're right, I just won't do anything at all, as usual," Wade grumbles, very frustrated that the boxes didn't even have a purpose. They just clouded his brain and made him think about things that made him more depressed than normal.

"Pool!" he heard through the clouded mist of the endless self-arguments. The voice sounded fragile and the stuttering wasn't a good sign. He shook his head and looked down. A small man, maybe around 5'5", was stabbing him in the chest with a dagger. Wade heard his spandex clad roommate struggling to take on three large men that had, only a short bit ago, tried to rob a small business.

It made him instantly furious when he noticed the tears in Spider-Man's costume and the dark blood that covered himself and the criminals.

Fighting the urge to kill the smaller of the four, he pushes him to the ground and stomps down on both of his knees. With a single punch, he knocks the bastard out cold.

At the cock of his gun, all of the other thugs look over their shoulders. The barely conscious Peter is staring too. "So, you guys think you can pick on my Spider pal? Big. Fucking. Mistake!" He shoots all of them in the shoulder. They all crumble to the ground, not dead, just severely wounded.

{Y: We should have killed them for touching our snookums!}

[W: Yeah! He's ours! Hopefully, they'll bleed to death while the cops come...]

Quickly calling the police on one of the asshole’s cell phone he watches Peter nervously. Once he gives them the address, he rushes to Pete's side.

"Hey baby boy, you're okay. Wade's here and gonna get us out of this." He lifts him gently from under the arms and stands him up.

It's a big, predictable mistake.

Peter sways forwards, then backward, and falls forward, slumping to the ground. Of course, he lands face first on the ground, his perfect ass in the air for Wade to ogle at.

{[Y, W: Touch it!]}

Wade ignores them as he gently lifts Peter bridal style and walks quickly down every back alley so that he can reach the fire escape of their shared apartment.

He tosses Peter over the back of the couch and onto its plush cushions. He dresses the wounds that show through the ruined suit and Peter groans.

Wade is as careful as he can be, cutting Peter out of his suit to change him into fresh clothes. He takes the approach of putting one of his own t-shirts, which are around three sizes too big for Peter, and then pulls the suit out from under the shirt. Peter whimpers.

Wade caught glimpses of the younger man's smooth, milky skin but he's not a rapist. He'd never be like that, ever. Those are the guys he kills, not the person he is. He leaves Peter on the couch and goes to make himself some instant coffee.

When he returns to sit in the arm chair, he glances at Peter who rolled over. The shirt rode up a little and the smallest part of his ass was showing. His dick decided to take interest and the boxes were shrieking incoherently.

He rushes to the bathroom and pulls down his suit, and rips off his mask. He leaves only one glove on and with the clad hand he starts stroking his member. Imagines of Peter flood his mind. He works hard and fast but it seems the friction is not enough. He uses his ungloved hand, slick with saliva, to finger himself.

This helps a lot, he feels himself coming closer to climax when he hears the doorknob turn.

His head bolts up towards the doorway like a deer in the headlights and a messy haired man walks in. Their eyes meet.

In an instant Wade in coming in his own hand, Peter Parker is staring at him intensely, his eyes wide. His stare is blank and focused on Wade's hands.

{Y: Fuck}

[W: Fuck]

"Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter co-edited by Hauclair 7/25/2017

Peter could only stare.

His roommate was just fucking himself with his fingers while jerking off. His roommate was looking him straight in the eyes, and coming all over himself, never breaking eye contact.

He was groaning and shuddering. Hearing Wade make those sounds made him pull his shirt down a little more. It came down to barely the mid thigh and his semi hard dick was almost exposed.

Wade's skin was much tanner than his own, yet it held this presence of sickness deep in its tone.His skin was very textured, the scars and scabs, and every other thing you could think of littered his whole body. His whole body. Peter wasn't repulsed like everyone else.

Back in high school, he was the victim of how people judged him based on his outside looks, he never wanted to be the one judging. Yes, at first he was shocked and a little disturbed, but Wade was still Wade...plus he had such dreamy milk chocolate eyes.

Peter knew his cheeks were flushed, and Wade's face was almost as bright red as his Deadpool suit.

"Fuck" Wade said very loudly, and slowly reached out to wipe some of his come off of his hand, and he pulled up the top part of the his suits pants.

He was slow and cautious while he cleaned up, throwing the glove in the trash and washing his hands in the sink. It was almost as if Peter would scream and run away due to shock.

The only thing Peter was shocked about was how big Wade is. This thought caused him to pull down the front of the shirt more, the back rising higher.

He just stared towards the closed toilet, he didn't know what to think or feel.

Wade's warm hand lightly touched his shoulder and his breath was shaky. "Come on Peter, let's get you back to...um...bed."

He carefully guided Peter towards his room, and helped him into bed, then left the room hurriedly.

All Peter could think about was those moans, about Wade's hand stroking his member, about Wade stroking him, and it made him remember his aching erection.

Peter wasn't gay, he's dated girls before. Or rather, two girls. He kissed them and liked it, they'd even almost had sex a few times.

He didn't care to label himself, but he'd been attracted to Wade since they met, while battling some baddies. Wade was making remarks about Peter's ass, and about how Spider-Man was his favorite hero. He wanted to be a hero just like him. Wade told him he loved him the second time they’d met, and he'd do anything Peter asked.

He didn't have anything against Wade, except his moral compass. That's the reason he's deflected him so many times all these years.

Wade liked guys..and everyone, else seeing that as he is pansexual, and he was crystal clear that he liked Peter.

Other people might have gone on with whatever was going on in Wade's head about them, but not Peter. He wanted the merc to realize he could control himself and be the hero he wanted to be, without the prize of a lover. Then if something ever happened between them, he'd be least likely to go back to his old ways.

Thinking about his roommate like that, flushed and sweaty, he began to touch himself too.

He needed to do something about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade didn't sleep at all.

Usually it was because the boxes, or maybe some flash backs, but that wasn't the case. The boxes were silent besides a few mumbles about how stupid Wade was or how he should just leave now before having to see Peter in the morning.

He didn't need to pack clothes to leave, just his weapons. He could have been permanently gone hours ago, but he couldn't leave without apologizing to his poor friend.

He decided to make them some breakfast and beg for forgiveness.

Working on strawberry pancakes, Peter's favorite,he makes some coffee and sits at the counter. For a super hero with super stealth abilities, every morning when Wade made coffee Pete would loudly pad his way into the tiny kitchen area.

This morning was the same as always, the loud slapping on the wood floors was approaching. Wade half expected him to not leave his room, at least not through the bedroom door.

{Y: If I was him I'd jump out the window and splat.}

Wade winced. They were awake and were ready to make his day worse than it was already going to be.

[W: I don't want to leave! I love this apartment and I love Peter!]

He was there.

In the kitchen. Standing in front of Wade and the large stack of pancakes.

He still wore the huge white shirt that didn't really cover anything that probably should have been covered in this situation. It covered his chest and the tops of his biceps. It just reached his toned thighs and Wade took deep breaths to control himself from saying something stupid.

Peter rubbed his face sleepily and sat down on a stool at the kitchen island. He took a plate of pancakes and poured Wade's favorite, pure Canadian maple syrup, all over them. He ate like a beast and sweet,sticky syrup dripped down his plump lips before he slowly licked it off.

Wade pulled a stool to the other side and swallowed hard.

"Hey Peter,I'm sorry about last night."

Peter snapped his eyes up and his face turned a flush pink. He quickly finished that mouthful and wiped his face.

{Y: That Aunt May lady sure did a good job of teaching him manners...}

[W: Yeah, we probably would have just spit food everywhere.]

"What are you sorry for?" He asked Wade, looking up at him.

"For maturbating in our bathroom, and I'm assuming you heard me grunting your name at some point. That's not appropriate for a friend to do and it's fucking creepy. I fucked up Petey-Pie....fuck I shouldn't say that it makes it weirder..." He was rambling, the boxes throwing useless suggestions for him to use to apologize.

The younger of the two ran his long fingers through his chestnut bed head. "Wade I'm not mad at you, or disgusted."

{Y: of course he would be too nice to say how he really feels}

"In fact I'm actually more turned on than anything." He continues in a very nonchalant tone.

[W: Maybe he'll be nice enough to let us- ]

{[Y,W:WHAT?!]}

Wade stood up from his chair and kicked it back in the process

He gripped the counter so hard the marble cracked and his knuckles turned white. Peter stands up too and sits on the edge of the cold stone. "I said I was turned on. Horny, aroused, in the mood. _Hard."_ Peter pulled gently at Wade's tshirt, making his lean foward. He pressed his velvet lips to the anti-heros dry ones. A gentle, slow massage of a kiss began and Wade could barely kiss back, too distracted by the screaming of the boxes. 

He kissed back for a moment, Peter pushing the hood back and resting his slender arms on Wade's large shoulders. 

When Peter attempts to deepens the kiss, Wade pulls back.

"You're not Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't edited grammar or anything yet so please excuse the errors. Also ease check out PrincessSunflower 's account they're really good. The whole reason I applied for an invitation to join this site (apposed to just stalking stories) is because I felt the need to give them kudos. Their stories are great, I've read them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Parker was insulted. Very insulted.

Years of team ups and endless advances, and as soon as Peter is ready for this, Wade pushes him away? Instead of fucking Peter, he would clearly rather fuck himself.

And he said just that.

The scarred man's sharp jaw drops rather comically. Peter crosses his arms and arches his eyebrow. The white shirt is already high on his thighs while he sits, bare ass on the counter, and crossing his arms moves it up more. 

"He's not Peter-No but- Okay does this actually matter he looks like- HE'S NOT PETER!" Wade mumbles to himself, or rather his boxes and he lunges for one of the large steak knives on the counter.

"Wade Wilson you are extremely stupid. You don't want to have sex with me? After all your shit? Fine! I'm going to get ready for school, see you on patrol tonight." He stalks towards his room, completely embarrassed and a little pissed off.

He knew he didn't have school for another five hours, but he could fix one of his suits in that time. His wounds from the night before were shallow and almost healed all the way, but there were still a few bruises and scrapes.

He was just about to slam his door when he felt a large, scratchy hand on his wrist. "Don't you dare."

He turned around and grinned. "We'll look who it is, change your mind big boy?" Wade growled and his eyes held the most serious look Peter had ever seen on him.

"Spidey, you gotta promise me you want this. If you want me to stop at any point I will. I just-"

"I'm sure you'll take care of me very well. Make my first time worth it." Wade's jaw dropped again and those doe eyes practically popped out of his head. "First time?! You're a virgin?!" Wade's voice cracked. Peter nods.

"You don't talk like a virgin..."

"Well I know what I want, just never got around to getting it. I'm usually very shy and reserved if you didn't notice." Wade chuckles and pushes your friendly neighborhood Spiderman against his bedroom wall.

"Tell me you want it." He whispers into the youngers ear and he caresses his face. "I want you Wade. I want -" He doesn't have a chance to finish. Unlike before the kiss its rough and they're both eager to release the 5+ years of sexual tension. Wade is clearly more experienced but Peter tries to keep up and learn a thing or two.

In important moments like this Peter wonders what the boxes are saying. Probably something that now actually applies to the situation at hand.

When Wade grabs Peter's ass with both hangs, he moans and grips the mercenary's shoulders and hops up, wrapping his long legs around the larger man's waist.

Peter starts grinding down against Wade,he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all feedback and any requests will be taken into consideration. I will try to update as soon as possible. Every chapter so far is unedited


	5. Chapter 5

Wade groans and grinds upward, Peter gasping and panting. Wade releases his mouth and starts biting at Peter's jaw. He sucks a hickey trail down the smooth flesh of Peter's neck

Peter's voice went up an octave as he moaned. This causes Wade to smirk against his neck. 

That pissed Peter off.

He knew in that exact instance that Wade thought was "top". He's smirking when Peter moans? That's okay, but Peter didn't want the larger man thinking he was in control all the time.

In those 5+ years of hidden feelings, he had time to look into things. And by things he meant gay porn. He loved the idea of Wade plowing him into his "bubblegum bum" although he didn't want to roll over. He wanted Wade to work for it, he wanted to make Wade work for it. He would indirectly be in charge, Wade could do the fucking, Peter would do the rest.

He knew what he wanted.

With that said, he ground down on Wade, causing him to groan into the big man in too much clothing for his taste. Peter on the other hand had been stripped of the large white shirt, and he was stark naked against Wade's jeans and hoodie. 

Wade was carring him to his bed, and roughly dropped him onto the plush blue comforter. He eyed Peter wearily. "I can keep my clothes on if you want. I'm not exactly dolphin smooth..." Peter crawled foward and sat on his lower legs. "Wade take your clothes off.You know I don't care." Wade hesitantly removed his hoodie, his white undershirt moving up a little but he smoothes it down his chest. 

Peter of course is not having it. He yanked the white shirt off and scooted back to admire the shirtless mercenary's textured body. Wade's brow was furrowed and he looked away from Peter.

Peter knew he was very self conscious of his body, so he made it today's goal to kiss him and praise him on his spectacular body. 

Reaching up, he started running his hands over Wade's rough skin and kissing his neck and chest. He feels the muscular chest puff out as Wade takes a deep breath. He looked down as Peter's tongue runs over his abs and he moans and snaps back into the moment, pushing Peter back and shedding his own pants. 

He drapes himself over Peter and kisses him, leaving Peter speechless. He trails his giant hands up and down the flushed skin of Peter's abs. 

Wade starts pumping Peter in his hand, putting two digits in the brunettes mouth. Peter sucks them greedily.

Wade pulls them out after a few minutes and brings his hands down to take Peter's cock in his mouth. 

There's no hair to grab onto, but Peter hooks his hands together at the base of Wade's head and pushes him down harder. There are no words exchanged at this point in time, there are only moans and shutters. Now was not the time to take it slow. They wanted each other too bad.

Wade continues to sucks the soul out of Peter via his hard member, and looks into the hazel eyes that are half closed as he parts Peter's plump cheeks and inserts a finger.

Peter wasn't holding onto Wade's head anymore, he was grabbing the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. He was wriggling in pleasure and he understood all the "merc with the mouth" jokes. Damn he was good with his mouth. It was smooth and his lips were rough, it was a heavenly match.

When Wade sticks another finger in and starts stretching Peter out he practically screams. His voice cried out and cracks, he arches his back and pants. 

"I want you inside me!" Peter whimpers out, his pink lips close and he bites his bottom lip as Wade hits his prostate.

Wade's eyes snap up and he's instantly on top of Peter again. He collects the smaller man's wrists in one large hand and kisses his lips softly and he slowly inserts himself into Peter's ready hole.

Another broken scream is released and Peter's whole body clenches. It's uncomfortable and it hurts to have a dick in your ass. Tears come to his eyes. As a crime fighter he gets hurt a lot and rarely cried, but this was a different situation and these were different tears.

Wade didn't continue into him, he didn't take care of himself, his forehead was pressed against Peter's and he was stroking his messy brown hair off his sweaty face. He kissed his face and kept asking if he wanted him to stop. 

"No." He whispered gently and Wade met his teary eyes. "You can if you want me to." 

"I want this. I want you." And with that he moved his hips slowly, the pain easing a small amount and making Wade gasp. 

Peter kept moving with Wade inside of him, mewing with pleasure. "Wade!" He gasps, "More!"

Wade Wilson was not one to turn down a request such as that. He continues to move with Peter, picking up pace as he goes.

Eventually Peter's crying Wade's name and he climaxes, Wade not far behind.

Out of breath Peter glances at the time. 9:00am. He still has three hours to collect himself. Just as he's about to get up to shower, Wade pulls him into a spooning position and nuzzles his neck. "You're so beautiful Peter. You're so beautiful."

This makes Peter's heart break. Wade's face is buried in the crook's of his shoulder and he twists around so that his head is against Wade's chest. He traces some of the scars with his shaking fingers and places a kiss over where his heart was. 

He falls asleep with mumbling drifting far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and remember this is not edited. Read Roommates by Spideypoolhell I honestly love it so much, I read it before I made this account and it's awesome. Ten/Ten g00d sh1t
> 
> Also this chapter is a little longer, I hope you appreciate it ;)


	6. Chapter 6

{Y: Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!}

[W: *screaming*]

{Y: We just fucked Spiderman.}

{Y: Peter Parker.}

[W: *screams louder*]

{Y: WE TOOK SPIDERMANS VIRGINITY!}

Wade couldn't believe it. The love of his life (in this universe)was sweaty and pressed against his chest, all fucked out and sleepy. It was pretty fucking cute.

Wade just pet his soft hair. He hasn't felt human hair without gloves on in a long time. Being one hundred percent hairless was weird, and scaring people away with just his face eliminated all possibilities of petting soft hair while a lover slept curled into him.

He hoped to the teenage boy who was writing this fanfiction that he wouldn't forget this. After Weapon X his memories fade all the time, many of them disappear. He didn't want this one to go away. 

Not only is it because it was a really intimate moment with his favorite super hero, but he loved Peter.

Even if Peter would wake up and be disgusted by Wade, he'd still want to remember it. There wasn't much joy in his life.

He pulled Peter closer, as if he would fade away any minute. He wanted to stay like this forever...well maybe he'd be a little handsomer, but still.

He felt Peter curl tighter into him and he smiled.

Wade hadn't slept in a while. But he slept with Peter in his arms and the flashbacks weren't so bad.

He could only hear Yellow screaming at White to shut up and knock off the wordless shrieking.

Before he fell asleep, he set the alarm to 11:20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks from reading! Suggestions, requests, comments, and anything else are welcome below.
> 
> *This chapter has not been edited.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter woke up in a high hold with a loud ringing sound. He couldn't really breathe right and his hands were tight against him. Why wasn't his Spider sense going crazy?

He tried to shift and was held tighter with a loud grunt. Wade. He remembered the sex.

Woah. 

He was surprised he went through with it, he usually wasn't so bold. 

In the moment he felt embarrassed, but after those thoughts passed he smiled and cuddled closer to Wade's large,warm chest.But what was the ringing?

11:25.

He pushed Wade's huge arms off of him and said "Wade get off me!" In a very panicked voice.

Wade woke up and instantly shot back away from Peter.

Peter ran around his room throwing on whatever clothes he could find. When he turned around to say goodbye, Wade was curled under the sheet and mumbling. The thought suddenly popped into his head.

He looked at the time and it was 11:30. He still sat down anyway and held Wade's hand. "I'm not disgusted I promise, I just really need to turn in this paper, and I need to stop by work. I'll be home around 3. I promise." He kissed Wade's palm. "Thank you for a wonderful morning." And with that, he tucked his shoelaces in and started running.

His college was twenty minutes away and he needed to be there at exactly twelve. He could have used his web shooters but he wouldn't have enough time to change this morning.

He made it into class just before the science professor walked in. This paper was so important and he'd been working on it for three months. Wade even read over it a couple times. Even though he didn't understand it, he said the boxes liked it.

While the professor looked over the papers, the hero thought about this morning with Wade. He blushed and shifted in his seat, he was thankful that he sat in the back.

He adjusted his glasses and continued taking notes.

Later that day, around 2:30 he sat at his cubicle listening to his boss screaming. He wanted shots of Deadpool AND Spiderman not one or the other. He'd have Wade take action shots of him swinging on a web, and vice versa. At least they weren't really grainy selfies anymore. After about ten minutes of that bullshit, he lugged himself home, walking into the apartment exaused.

Usually when he came home he could hear Wade singing or talking to himself but he was nowhere around.

He walked around the rooms, before he saw the bathroom door was slightly open. His heart pounded thinking about the sight he walked in on last night.

When he pushed it open to find his roommate, clad in his full Deadpool get up, sitting in a bubble bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and remember, this is not yet edited. Feel free to ask questions about me or the story, make suggestions or requests.


	8. Chapter 8

Wade looked up from his phone. 

Peter was standing in the middle of the bathroom with his face expressing lots and lots of confusion.

[W: He's so cute O-M-GEEE!]

{Y: I wonder why such a gorgeous twink like himself would want to fuck a squished up alligator like ourself.}

Wade stands up and unplugged the drain. He took a big fluffy towel and wrapped it under his arms. He walked up to Peter and kissed him on the cheek through the wet spandex mask and walked towards his room.

Peter followed him. "Wade why were you in a bubble bath with your suit on?"

[W: Now's our chance! We've been planning this all day!]

{Y: He's going to throw up, but okay.}

Wade drops the towel slowly, White Box cheering him on. Peter raises an eyebrow.

His suit is still wet and it's shinny with water. He takes off his belt and Peter's eyes snap down to the floor. 

Wade takes off his gloves next, one finger being pulled out at a time. He stared at the younger man through the eye holed of his mask.

After tossing both gloves at a wide eyed Spiderman, he reached for the bottom of the top of the suit. He slid it up over his defined abs and ran his fingers up his side. 

{Y: You crusty, crunch, cracked piece of shit, I can't believe you think he'd want to see that revealed slowly, or see it at all}

Wade stopped, just about to pull out of the shirt. He made a move to put it back on and he heard a breathless whisper. "Wade don't stop."

That was all he needed. He trough it off and slid his finger tips over his torso, stopping to tweak his hard nipples. At Peter's whimper, he finally acknowledged his own erection. When he glanced at Peter for any signs of one, he was greatful that the beautiful man just so happened to grab some skinny jeans this morning. He was clearly hard, and his face was flushed. 

[W: I hope he let's us fuck him again, that'd be so nice... I love his tight little ass]

"Me too." He mutters quietly while hooking his fingers under his waistband. He teased it lower but when Peter took a step closer he let out a 'tsk' and let go. Peter immediately jumped back to watch. 

Once more, lowering his waistband, he turned around and bent over to take the tight material off his legs. A loud moan came from the hero behind him. While he was dragging his hands up his bare legs, he heard Peter gasping behind him. 

Turning around, mask still on, he saw his Spidey pumping his pretty cock.

[W: Peter Parker pumps his pretty penis]

{Y: Honestly you are so fucking stupid. Shut up and watch for Christ's sake!}

He was staring at Wade and a surge of power shot through him. This boy really wanted him.

Striding over, Wade growls in Peter's ear, not touching any parts of him at all 

[W: The mercenary job stealth is actually good for something!]

{Y: Yeah numbnut, that and sneaking around and actually killing people}

"Did I tell you to touch yourself?" 

[W: Ooooohhh good call!]

{Y:Shut up I want to hear this!}

Peter whimpers and drops his leaking member. Wade lifts Peter's shirt off his shaking frame and kisses his neck.

"Petey-Pie did you miss me?" He nods furiously. Another kiss on the neck. "Good, I was thinking about you all day." He rubs his naked body against the other man's back and snakes his hands foward into Peter's unzipped jeans. He shutters.

"Bend over." 

Peter instantly flops over the side of the bed.

"If you want me to stop tell me. Any point just tell me." Wade kissed the back of his neck through his mask. "Safety word is 'chimichanga' for future reference."

Wade glides his hands against Peter's warm skin and when they get around to it, his hands give the firm muscle a squeeze. Peter gasps.

"W-W-Wade!" The scarred man's grins when the boy under him says his name like a skipping record.

"You like that baby boy?" He grabs a bigger handful and Peter's back arches. 

The boxes are cheering and screaming when Peter nods. 

"Wade. Take. Of. The. Mask. And kiss me!" Peter says after a couple good smacks to the bum. 

The boxes stop as if waiting for Wade to react. Slowly he peels off his mask and drops to his knees. He spreads Spideys ass cheeks with his hands and licks around the tough ring of muscle.

Peter makes some strangled sound and Wade grips his ass harder.

{Y: Pretty sure he meant on the mouth you moron}

[W: Well, I'm assuming that he likes this by the way he sounds right now...]

Peter was shaking and gasping, he tried to grind back onto Wade's face but Wade didn't let him. With one big hand he pushed Peter down by the lower back and he reached another hand to start giving his new-

{Y: New what? He's not our boyfriend. And he's not a fuck buddy, don't you dare disrespect him like that. Well have to ask him what he wants to be known as. The fans want to keep reading!}

-whatever he was a slow hand job, taking his time touching the whimpering Peter.

"Wade! Wade! Don't stop!" He could hear the raw pleasure in the other man's voice. 

[W: Ooooh! He's going to cum!]

{Y: Shut up!}

"Wade! I'm gonna to-!" And he throws his head back.

[W: I knew it!] 

{Y: You need to shut the fuck up!You're lucky I don't have hands and I'm just a voice in our head, or I'd beat the shit out of you.}

Wade picks up the towel from earlier and stands Peter up and cleans him up a little.

"You're so good baby boy, so good." He mumbles, kissing the top of his hair and carrying him bridal style to his bed.

{Y: This must be so confusing to read. They're both dudes so 'He carried him' sounds weird.}

[W: Can you maybe leave the fourth wall alone for a bit? You break it down every time. Jesus Christmas! ]

{Y: Did you just say Jesus Christmas?}

[W: Yes.]

Wade tucks Peter in the bed, slipping under the covers next to him. He pulls the smaller man's closer. Peter mumbles something in his exhausted state.

"You're so handsome Wade."

All three of them scoff. Wade, Yellow, and White can't believe he just said that.

{Y: Must have tired him out a lot...}

[W: Maybe he'll really thinks that though!]

"Unlikely." Wade grumbles as he lies awake, watching the sleeping angel in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn 
> 
> LOL thanks for reading and commenting, I really appreciate it :) Leave any and all questions,comments,concerns, requests below! I know there's not much of a plot right now because I want to build up the cutesy, but don't you worry, there will be lots of drama and pain coming soon


	9. Chapter 9

For the second time that day, Peter woke up naked against his roommates body, slightly sore. He remembered going to school so the day must be over and he probably has some time to cuddle.

"Hey baby boy, sleep well?" Wade says, looking down at him. Peter smiles and leans up to peak his lips.

"Yeah. It's been a pretty crazy day. I needed a good nap....what time is it?" He tries to turn around but Wade hugs him closer. "No! Spidey don't move, I'm so warm and snuggly!" 

Pete rolls his eyes. "Then tell me what time it is."

"Around six." 

Peter tried to shoot up but once again he was met with hard arms and a chuckle. 

"Relax sweet-pea, we've got another two hours until patrol. Want me to make you something to eat? Maybe we could have take out? Or maybe we can-" Peter shuts his up with a slow kiss. 

When Wade tried to deepen it, Peter pulled back. "How about Chinese?"

Wade jumps up, and runs out of the room to go dig through the event drawer. "Wade! You're naked!" 

Peter grabs some of Wade's sweatpants and a hoodie, then a pair of basketball shorts for himself. 

"I brought you some clothes, I figured you might be a bit self conscious if you were strutting around naked...not that there's anything wrong with you being naked, believe me, but I know how you get."

Wade pretends to swoon. "Aw he's so sweet! Yeah I know! Wow he's a real catch! Tell me about it!" Sometimes he talks on all three parts of his mind at the same time. This particular conversation made him blush. He handed Wade the clothes.

After they order a mountain of Chinese food, most of it for Wade,they eat watching a movie from 2005 staring some guy named Ryan Reynolds that Wade seems to like. The movies called "Waiting..." And it's pretty funny.

"That's kind of what I looked like." Wade says, pausing on a close up of Reynolds' face. His voice is distant and he stares at the screen.

Comparing the two, they have very similar bone structure, similar warm eyes. The major difference was Wade was buffer, a lot buffer, the lack of scars, and the fluffy brown hair on top of the guys head. Their voices even sounded similar.

"He's a hottie right?" 

Peter knew where this was going to go and he didn't like it.The anti hero rarely talked about before Weapon X but when he did it was sad. The stacks of Ryan Reynolds movies never crossed his mind that they were something special to Wade beyond his usual fan boy level. "Wade-"

"I wish you could've seen me like that. Maybe all of this could have happened sooner...or been better. I wouldn't have killed as many people and I wouldn't be so fucking ugly."

Peter becomes visibly upset based on how Wades eyes flick over his face.

"Wade stop. Stop it right now!" Peter's temper was rising and his hands balled into fists.

"Dont even think of starting that butterfly affect shit either. All the 'good' Ive dong or whatever if i didnt become mushy. You don't have to pretend baby boy. Im a walking car crash.” 

Peter pulled him by the shirt collar until they were nose to nose. He growled. “Dont you ever fucking say that about yourself. Do you understand?”

“Petey, I-”

“Do you fucking understand me?!” He screamed it. He meant it. Hed never make violent physical contact with Wade in a moment like this. But when his hand clutch the shirt Wade glances down nervously. 

Peter felt wet, hot anger pour out of him. The kind of anger that made you cry. 

“I understand Peter, I do. I promise.” Wade pulled Peter into his lap and against his chest.

He vividly remembers really early into their friendship, when Peter was crying. Not long after his identity reveal. 'Spidey,hey. Please dont cry. Oh god I cant stand when people cry. Especially you.'

Peter cried into the thick hoodie anyway. “Youre no Calvin Klein model, but youre beautiful to me.” 

Wade took a deep breath in and kissed Peters forehead.

They stayed like that forever, boxed food going cold.

When they finally parted, it was 8:10.

Time to start patrol.

Suited up on the roof, Wade grabbed onto Peters shoulders and they slung off with the city noise below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the very late update, but Ive been having trouble with my phone. Updates will hopefully speed up. Also I saw Civil War today, expect some angry Stony smut soon. Also I am NOT impressed by the new Spidey, or the new Aunt May. SMH @ Marvel.
> 
> Thank you for reading and all your support. This chapter is not edited.


	10. Chapter 10

Wade was beyond happy.

[W: He likes us!]

{Y: Shut up! Oh, block his punch! Break his wrist!}

Crunch.

The man in the ski mask fell to the ground screaming in pain. Wade glances over at Peter, who is currently crawling up a wall.

[W: His ass is soooo nice!]

“Yeah, I'll say.”

He shoots a web at the second criminal, then the one Wade was just on. He used a third string of web and moved them to the fire escape above them, so they could wait for the cops.He crawled back down.

He leaned against the wall of a building six blocks from the fight scene.

Wade strutted over to him, much more confident with his weapons and suit on. 

{Y: Wish we could use the guns…}

[W: Don't even think about it! Petey will get upset...and he might not want to fuck us…]

“Shut up!” He grumbled, and stood chest to chest with Peter.

{Y: Not really chest to chest because we're huge and he's such a cute little man.}

Part of why he enjoyed the mercenary job

{Y: Besides being clinically insane}

[W: Stop interrupting the author!]

 

was because of the adrenaline rush. Yes injuries didn't do anything, but it was fun to try to dodge bullets and break necks.

Adrenaline rush plus Spiderman equals horny Deadpool.

He checked the alley for anyone else and lifted his own mask to his nose, doing the same to Peter's.

[W: Got a nice pair of DSL....dick sucking lips.]

He kissed him, hard and deep. Peter responded instantly, and Wade really wanted to fuck him right there.

[W: Against this building]

{Y: In our costumes}

[W: In this alley]

 

{[Y&W: Go away! No one wants to read a story where the author inserts himself!]}

He pulled down the Spiderman neck line and kissed down Peter's throat, the going back up to his mouth.

Then he noticed the flashes and giggles.

[W: Who the fuck are these people?]

{Y: Let's kill them!}

He pulled away from his Spidery lover and moved his mask back down.

“Who the fuck do you guys think you are?” His hand twitched, he wanted his guns. Personally he didn't care if this got out, but Peter would probably die of embarrassment. Especially if the Avengers heard.

[W: Robocop and Frisbee are totally fucking!]

{Y: That's not the fan fiction we're in right now.}

 

{[Y&W: Fuck OFF!]}

The kids

{Y: Wow...we referred to them as kids...they look only a little younger than Petey Pie…}

[W:EEW GROSS!]

{Y:Yikes}

laughed. They continued taking pictures but when Wade raised his hand to threaten them with his katanas, they jumped back.

{Y: Good!}

“Too late! I go to school with the guy who takes pictures of Spiderman for the newspaper! They're already sent to Pansy Parker!” said the one who looked like the human equivalent to a pug.

Peter said nothing behind him but Wade, and the boxes were fuming.

“Fuck off kid, I will kill you. And your little friend.”

They jumped back again.

Wade took out both katanas and they took off running. He could have easily diced them, but he wanted to keep his promise to Peter.

When he turned around, he knew why the hero was quiet.

He wasn't there.

{Y: Good job Wade.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update!
> 
> Thank you for all your love and support. This chapter is unedited.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter ran.

He ran for dear life.

Up the sides of buildings, through alleys, on roofs, and swinging through the air on webs.

Those guys, Jeremy and Max, were in some of his college courses.

Not only were the pictures mortifying, but they called him Pansy Parker in front of Wade.

Everyone made fun of him his whole life.

Parentless Parker

Peter Pussy

Pretty Small Penis Parker (even though that wasn't true)

Pillow Biter Peter

Other stupid things that started with P. They didn't really bother him, it was just they were linked with worse memories 

Worst of all was Pansy Parker. 

He never came to terms with his attraction towards men, because of this name. He hated it. All the times he was beat up for ‘acting’ gay. Meaning he didn't like sports. Or he was too shy to talk to girls. And he didnt do anything else ‘manly’.

And now, in front of Wade...no. 

Wade was aware that he was bullied when younger, but he had no idea it continued now. The last thing he needed was Wade shooting up his school.

He was just about to hop a fence when he felt someone grab his arm. He was pulled into a hard chest and held tightly.

“Are you okay?” Wade asked in a soft voice. He sounded like he was afraid just by talking that he'd break him.Peter shook his head.

“Do you want me to kill them?” Peter looked up from Wade's chest. 

“Did you really just ask that? I think you know the answer.”

Wade chuckled. “That could either be a yes or a no. I'll guess no.”

“Good choice.”

They just stood there for a while and it was nice.

The sun was slowly changing the deep sky into a watercolor mess of colors and Wade pulled out his phone. “Time to go home.”

Peter backed up to start towards their apartment and Wade pulled him closer.

“But first, let me take a selfie!” 

Peter chuckled. 

“Oh shut up, I know its old, but the audience will love it.” Wade murmured to himself.

Peter rubbed his arm. “I'm really tired Wade, grab on and lets go.” 

Wade's mask was very thick, much thicker than the spandex on the rest of his body. But somehow you could see all of his facial expressions. Peter knew he was grinning.

Climbing on Peter's back, once again, Wade smacked his ass. “Giddy up!”

Slinging his webs, they flew through the air. 

“Petey, want to see a trick?” he screamed over the loud rushes of wind that you feel when swinging from skyscrapers at intense speeds.

“I guess.”

And Wade let go.

Just because he couldn't die and his injures weren't going to be around for long, it still hurt him in the moment. It still made Peter's heart lurch.

What if one day he didn't get up and ‘walk it off’?

He flipped through the air, and was laughing hysterically.

Peter desperately was trying to catch up to him, but two hundred and something pounds of muscle didnt really fall slowly.

Stupid gravity.

Realizing he couldn't catch up to his falling partner, he shot a web between two buildings and waited for Wade to fall into the net.

He didnt.

Flashbacks of Gwen, falling and falling, he quickly tried to catch Wade with net after net. 

The tears started falling, he didnt want to catch Wade with a single shot, hed snap his neck, just like Gwen.

Wade fell on the webs finally but he stood on the edge of it like a gymnast who just stuck a landing that would win the gold medal. 

“What the fuck Wilson?! I almost had a heart attack!” He screamed frantically, clutching his chest and breathing very quickly.

He felt the panic attack in the front of his chest, but he tried to calm himself.

He sat down and cried, into his hands, into his mask.

It wasnt his fault that she died like that and everyone told him so. But in a way he was responsible. He let her be an item that was close to his Spiderman persona, if he didnt she wouldnt have died like that.

Realizing the the webs were shaking, he looked up.   
Wade was there, sitting with his legs crossed, or as he referred to it ‘criss-cross applesauce’ in front of him.

“Easy there baby boy. I didnt mean to scare you.” He reached out to touch Peters knee. 

He swallowed hard. “I-Im sorry. I know you were trying to be funny or whatever but ot reminded me of Gwen and I lost it.” he whispers and Wade is quiet.

“Guys do you know who Gwen is? No I dont think he means Stefani… but really should we ask? We get it thats how banana is spe- Oh my god!” Wade screams after a breif conversation with the boxes.

He grabs Peter and hold his in a bone crushing hug. “Im so sorry Petey, I didnt mean to make you think of that! Really, Im an asshole. I should have remembered. You should just shoot me so you have a break for a few minutes...wait no! That will make him think about his uncle! Wade shut up youre talking out loud! No you shut up you god damn figment of my imagination! This shit is bananas, B.A.N.A.N.A.S! Wait am I? Oh yeah I am. Shit, maybe he didnt notice.”

Peter clears his throat. “Its okay Wade, you have a lot on your mind… just please dont do it again? Can you remind yourself AND each of the boxes?”

Wade furiously nods. “I really am-” 

“Its okay.”

“Bud, youve had a really rough day. Lets just get you home and you can sleep, okay?” 

Peter nodded. 

Once again, Wade climbed onto his back, only this time Peter webbed him tightly to him. Like one of those moms with the baby backpacks.

As soon as they got home, Peter changed out of his suit and put on his favorite pajamas.

Opening his drawer that contained emotional stuff, he looked inside.

Pictures of his parents, of Gwen, of MJ, and of Uncle Ben.He had old school projects, and the letter that approved him to start working for Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. He had his first Spiderman mask and a emtpy web canister.

There was also a picture of Wade, his face full of cheap Mexican food, smiling with chipmunk cheeks. One of the first times he allowed Peter to see him without a mask.

He looked at the picture of Gwen. She looked so happy, holding a cone of strawberry ice cream and her nose crinkling as it often did when she laughed.

Peter loved a lot of people.

His aunt and uncle. Gwen. Mary Jane. He loved what little memory of his parents he had. He loved so many more people, and he was terrified for them. For his aunt, one of the only ones left standing, he needed to protect her with his life. And he would.

While thinking about love, the picture of Wade kept catching his eye and drawing in his thoughts.

He had known Wade for so many years. They saw each other at their worst, and at their best.

It wasnt a chick flick moment where you fall in love with someone you just met. He knew everything about Wade that he had shared. Some of those things he forgot about himself time to time. He loved Wade and for years he burried it under the term friend. 

He knew Wade loved him, he expressed it more and more since the very day they met.

He fell asleep, alone in his bed, thinking about how much love could offer.

He didnt even hear the soft sounds of tools in the main room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am noticing how fast, and oddly at the same time slow, this fic is moving and I think its really important for this specific fic. Nothing is black or white when Wade Wilson comes along.
> 
> This chapter is unedited.
> 
> :)
> 
> Oh and after seeing Civil War eight million times my view on the new Peter is different. I dont like how its super young Peter, but he is very true to the comic book dorky Peter. 
> 
> I still hate how they did Aunt May though.


	12. Chapter 12

{Y: You should totally kill yourself right now!}

[W:What?]

“Wait what?”

{Y: Peter basically had a panic attack over his dead girlfriend in the sky because of you.}

[W: Oh yeah. You should totally kill yourself.]

“No, that'd freak Petey out...remember the last time? Yikes”

{Y: Too late, majority rules.}

[W: Also this is America and we vote for things here.]

{Y: Dude you're Canadian. We’re all Canadian. We are literally one person.}

[W: Oh that's pretty cool!]

{Y: I fucking hate you so much...more than I hate big guy over here.}

“Hey! Fuck you!”

The boxes grumble. He thinks about the wild day it's been.

{Y: Dude Im surprised Petey didn't puke when he saw you in that bathroom...or when you fucked him. I think he was taking pity on you...he totally thinks you're ugly! After the Gwen scene you made, he’ll definitely leave you.}

“What about the second time we did it...or that whole Calvin Klein speech. He said I was pretty to him and some other stuff.” He really had to have Peter make a video saying it...or write it down.

[W: Or we can marry him and hear him say it everyday!]

{Y: Who'd want to spend the happiest day of their life with World's Ugliest Winston Wilson?

[W: I thought his name was Wade.]

{Y: Remember what I said about how I hate you?}

[W: No…]

{Y: For Gods sake!}

“Do you really think he doesnt like me?” Wade mumbled to himself when the boxes argued.

{Y: Maybe if you had that thingy that changed your ugly mug. Without it, probably not.}

Wade sat up straight. “I forgot I have that somewhere!”

He bolts up from his seat, and he runs into his room. He digs through boxes of ammunition and guns that he'll never use.

[W: So sad.]

{Y: You will be dearly missed, beloved explosives and other objects of harm and distruction.}

He found it.

Running back to the living room, he fiddles with it and messes with it for however long he did.

[W: You need a watch.]

{Y: Thats not a bad idea. Meat suit! Put it on a watch.}

“Dont call me a meat suit...Im not a vessel. And you guys are certainly not angels...okay maybe youre demons. Thats more believable. Man, seasons nine and ten of Supernatural sucked huh?”

{[Y&W: Totally]}

It was done.

His disguise hologrammy thing was done. Looking out the window it was about time for Peter to wake up.

Switching it on, he took off his shirt and paced the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter is unedited.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a hot man padding around his tv room half naked.

He woke up, brushed his teeth, and walked into the room expecting to smell some variation of breakfast.

He smelled no bacon. No pancakes or eggs. Not even a hint of cinnamon in the air. His spidey senses should be off the radar at this. No singing or talking. Just little ‘pap, pap, paps’ of feet on hardwood.

Cautiously, he looked into the room and boom.

There he was.

His hands ran through his thick brown hair and his muscles rippled when his arms moved. He was mumbling and as soon as Peter stepped a toe in the room he turned and grinned.

“Well just the man I was waiting for!”

Peter jumped back. He could totally take on the guy, and certainly web him down for questioning, but he couldn't now that he saw his face.

His secret would be out. He needed Wade.

He stepped back towards the rooms.

“Uh...Wade?” he stepped into the dark room.

“Yeah?” 

The godly man was right in his face grinning.

He sounded like Wade, he smiled with the same goofy look as Wade. He even had Wade's beautiful eyes and his dramatic height and muscle density. He certainly did not respect personal bubbles, which is extremely Wade like.

But he didn't look like Wade at all. 

His skin was smooth and tan which contrasted with Wade's scarred, irritated, and sickly pale skin.

He had eyebrows and hair, which was certainly not Wade. He was one hundred percent hairless. This guy's soft hair made Peter want to run his fingers through it.

He was also shirtless. Wade would never do that, except during sex. 

And his lips...oh Lord help him. They weren't all dry and chapped like Wade’s were but these looked so kissable. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Peter asked, backing up farther into Wade's room. The guy didnt come closer but held up his hands as if to show he meant no harm.

“Come on baby, I know I look different, but your spidey must be telling you something different...but to be honest with you I don't think those little tingly feels are telling you I'm dangerous.” He winks at Peter.

His eyelashes are long. Wade doesn't have eyelashes.

He was right though, Peter was pretty turned on by fake Wade.

His boner was a little confused though, he wasn't Wade. Peter only wanted to have a boner for Wade.They weren't dating or anything at the moment, but it felt dirty to think about all the things he was currently thinking about. In all fairness they weren't exactly clean thoughts.

“Petey, it really is me.” He switched his watch and he flashed back to Peter’s Wade. He smiled.

“Oh thank god! I was freaking out! If it wasn't you I couldn't do anything about it or Id give it away that I'm Spiderman!” He sighed in relief.

Wade switched it back to Pretty Boy.

“Are you ready to fuck?” 

Peter shivered. His stomach growled and Wade got distracted. “I almost forgot to make breakfast!”

He dragged Peter by the wrist to the kitchen island. His palms were smooth.

He cooked up a feast, and a side plate for Peter.

Wade watched Pete with eager eyes as he finished his breakfast.

As soon as he stood up to put his plate in the sink, Wade was against him. He lifted his hand and ran it down his now smooth chest.

“So it was originally a hologram that could only handle slight touches, but thanks to some very happy mistakes, it feels real!”

Peter wasn't paying attention. He was entranced by the feel of ‘Wade.’ 

It was very strange. Yes he liked it, he liked it a lot. But this wasn't Wade.

He pulled his hand away and smiled. “You did a good job Wade. Im glad youre happy.”

Wade's brows furrowed. “Of course I'm happy! Are you happy? I can change the hair color or something. Or...maybe chest hair? I based it on a old picture I have to make myself miserable.” 

Peter held Wade's monster hand in two of his own. “Wade, you don't need to do this for me. At all.”

Wade looked at their hands together.

“You deserve this, not me.” 

“Wade don't say-”

He reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a black and white photo of himself exactly as he appeared in front of Peter.

There was dried blood on it but Peter didnt want to ask. Wade used to ‘kill’ himself a lot. He said it would stop the boxes for a while. It made his heart stop for a second or two.

“Wade. You're beautiful either way. But you don't need to hide yourself from me.What's that song you like to sing? By Melanie something? ‘All the makeup in the world, won't make you less insecure.’ Even if you stay like this forever, you'll still be upset with yourself underneath.”

Wade laughed. 

“Baby, I never get to catch a break. It's okay. If you want this, I'll give you it. I want you to be able to walk around with me. To take pictures and be happy. Not jump when you wake up next to this.”

“Wade, did I jump the two times I woke up with you holding me? Did i throw up the first time I saw you without a mask? Or any time after that? No.”

He walked to his room.

Wade ran after him.

“Peter please don't be upset with me!” He walked up behind him.

He leaned over his shoulder to look in the drawer and saw pictures. Pretty girls, a family with a little baby, Peters aunt and uncle. Instead of all of those, he picked up the one of Wade.

He turned around and held it up to his ‘friend’.

Wade just stared at it before lurching towards it.

“No!” Peter jumped on the desk and then crawled up to the ceiling. “Its mine and its perfect!”

Wade tried to jump and get Peter, but the wall crawler scurried out of the way.

“Peter please!” 

“No Wade! I love it!”

“Peter you shouldn't have that, its disgusting. “

“Well then I love disgusting! It's in my special drawer for a reason!”

“Peter you're acting like a teena-” his face dropped and he sat on Peters bed.

“Special drawer? In his special drawer? No way. He has family pictures in there. Why is a ugly picture of us in there?No, he's lying. No Petey doesn't lie to us...does he?”

“No I don't Wade. I love you how you are.

He was directly above Wade. He stared up at him.

“Love?Did he say? Did you say? What?”

“Um...yeah. Yeah I did”

Wade grins. His goofy little smile.

He stood on the bed. Then he jumped.

He smashed his head on the ceiling and cracked it. He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him down with him. 

Peter fell on top of him, and Wade kissed him like he was dying.

It was weird. Peter knew it was Wade, but it didnt feel like Wade.

It was nice and Peter responded just as much, but it didnt feel like Wade.

He dragged his hand down the smooth flesh and reached for Wades wrist.

He seemed too distracted to notice when Peter hit the watch, turning off the illusion. They kissed harder and Peter pulled back to take in his Wade.

He traced the scars with his eyes, he smiled at Wade. His hands were now cupping Peters face and when he looked over the contours of his face, Peter knew he saw his own hands. He took one off to hit the watch but Peter grabbed it.

“Dont.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Im happy to announce that some really nice ideas are coming up for this!
> 
> This chapter is unedited.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter loved words and pictures.

He loved books and Star Wars and he loved his web shooters because it felt like he was flying but he hated planes because of his parents.

He loved strawberry pancakes, pretty dead girls, his aunt, and being a superhero. He loved science, comic books, and home cooked meals. He loved school despite being bullied. He loved working for and with the Avengers.

And he loved Wade.

{Y: I can't believe he likes your face. Its horrible.}

[W: Yeah I can agree on that, but the picture was taken nicely. Good lighting, perfect distance, all that other stuff. He's really good at his job. Only thing that isn't pretty in the picture is Wade.]

Wade hummed in agreement, looking right at his very pink Peter.

He loved how when he kissed him, Peter turns into a cute shade of pink. On his ears, on his neck, on his cheeks. He would turn pink when he was angry, embarrassed, or frustrated. He was so cute when he turned pink. And every other time.

[W: Yeah! And his cute little moans!]

{Y: His ass is so nice.}

Wade nodded. “Yes very.”

Peter tilted his head in Wade's hands. He had a small smile on his lips and he just watched.

He didn't mind Wades conversations with the boxes. He’d wait for him to be done, or if he asked a question to the boxes about Peter, he’d answer. Or if Wade was getting upset, he'd tell him that he was there for him, or touch his arm or something.

[W: It's so weird. He got over the psycho killer part real fast after you stopped killing people in front of him. He got over the general insanity very fast.]

{Y: He got over the horrifyingly ugly part fast too}

“Peter said we weren't ugly though.”

Peter put his hand over Wade’s. 

“You tell Yellow, who I'm assuming is being mean, that he needs to try and stop.”

{Y: Awww! He knows me so well! He's so cute! Too good, too pure for this world!}

[W: Tell him to say hi to me! Ooh I love him!]

{Y: Fuck off! He spoke at me, not you.}

[W: But he called you mean.]

{Y: But it doesn't matter! He still wants to talk to me! Not you!}

Wade laughed.

“What?”

“They're fighting over who you like better.”

“I don't really have a favorite.”

{Y: Fuck!}

[W: Yeah so back off!]

“I like Wade best, and they're both still part of you so there's no favorite.”

[W: Kiss him! He's so sweet and mushy!]

{Y: Plus you've been holding his face for like twenty minutes.}

Wade pulls Peter against him and drapes his arms over his shoulders to give his cheeks a break.

[W: For now]

They start out slow, but when Wade tries to speed it up, Peter pulls back and shakes his head.

{Y: You ruined it.}

“I want to go slow.” Peter says and Wade nods.

{Y: Since I'm the only one that remembers shit, I'll remember that if something else happens.}

Wade leans in for the kiss, and Peter goes to meet him, but he pulls back just enough to let his lips hover above Peters. After a few times of almost locking their lips and pulling away, he finally sealed the deal.

Oh god. It was so slow. Every fiber 

{[Y&W: and voices]}

of and in his being were telling him to hurry up and kiss faster.

Peter tasted like strawberries and good ol’ Canadian maple syrup. 

[W: Do you think maple syrup would be good as like a sexy thing? Like he's got hair unlike us, and it would be sticky, but imagine it. Sucking Spider Man's dick and tasting maple syrup, while he moans. You'd have to get a rubber though. So there's no infections or anything.]

Wade responds with a groan from the back of his throat at the thought of his throat and Peter responded the same way.

He scooted closer to Wade and sat in his lap. 

[W: So the author decided ‘slow’ was a good idea but really didn't feel like writing updates on Slothman X Slugpool every thirty minutes and still have them mostly clothed, so this is a time skip. Um...it was basically like the start of their sex in the first smutty chapter but slower. I guess that's supposed to be romantic?]

{Y: Shut up, you're missing the good part!}

Wade continued his slow rocking pace, that took almost as much self control as not killing anyone who made him mildly annoyed on the streets did.

Peter made his cute yet sexy as hell sounds. 

[W: Thank God for those holy sounds. If we ever die permanently, play a track of Peter Benjamin Parker aka Spiderman moaning softly at our funeral. Please, send us out in peace.]

“Waaaaaaddddddde! Go faster! I can't stand this!”

Wade picked up pace a little, but it wasn't exactly fucking him into the mattress. “But my sweet webhead,you're the one who wanted it slow.”

Peter whined a little. 

So of course, Wade had to be a smartass. “Be careful what you wish for baby or you just might get it.”

And get it is what he got.

[W: And by get it he means that Peter got an ass full of our boy Wade.]

{Y: Yeah. They got it.}

[W: Just making sure.]

{Y: Ever notice how most of Peter's chapters end nicely with little cliffhangers or happy parts to end on until the next part? Notice how ours usually end on us talking?}

[W: Yeah...and?]

{Y: For fucks sake man! I hate sharing a brain with you!}

[W: The feeling is mutual.]

{Y: So help me if I had arms you'd be dead.}

[W: Honestly, I wish I was dead.]

{Y: Same! But I wish Wade was dead first so we’d all go out at the same time. Youth group at the freaky Jesus x100 church where they do pact suicide with sugar free Kool Aid.}

[W: Sounds fun.]

{Y: I agree.}

[W: If all dogs go to heaven, what about cats? Or mice? Like if heaven is a peaceful place, would the bed pussy chance the dead rats?]

{Y: You made a typo. It says bed pussy not dead pussy.}

[W: Oh yeah. Eh, just leave it.]

{Y: Hey why is the author checking his phone battery?}

[W: Shit, two percent.]

{Y: He cant find the charger…}

[W: Shit we’re not done talking yet.]

{Y: But we still need to discuss the cat que-}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter is unedited. 
> 
> Also, fun fact, my phone actually died when writing that chapter. But luckily I type on Google Docs.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter was so lucky he didn't have school yesterday.

Wade took forever. He wanted the sex to be slow and meaningful not wait until he’s seventy nine to finally come.

Not that he was angry, it was a really good orgasm. It was so built up, when it happened it was world shattering. But, he really needed to mind his requests, he should have known by now that Wade would make him pay. He wasn't as unpredictable as everyone thought.

They watched television until they had to patrol, and after that they watched something about Steve Rogers on the history channel while they discussed all Wade’s theories on who is getting some of that ‘National Treasure of an ass.’ He also made a remark that he was basically the Canadian version of Steve.

Peter slept with Wade in his bed last night. And he planned on it tonight too. Wade was warm and made Peter feel safe...like his own personal Banner blanket that came with corny jokes and an occasional butt squeeze.

He was so lucky today was Saturday. He never had classes on Saturdays and he planned to spend today with Wade doing something fun.

Like taking pictures…

When he woke up, he went to the kitchen to find a brand new camera, in box and all, with the receipt in the unplugged microwave. It was better than the one for his work, he’d had his eyes on it forever but for a rich guy Stark didn't pay very well and the newspaper just helped his scrape up pennies. At least thanks to Aunt May’s saving account for him he wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. It paid off about a third of what he would owe...and then when Wade found out he convinced the sweet old lady to take the other two thirds and add it in for him.

The view finder...the lenses...and oh god the settings on the flash were amazing. Peter was shocked and originally was suspicious that Wade had stole it. He showed the receipt and admitted sadly that he paid honestly. Then he bounced up and explained that Peter could attach USB drives to it and not have to worrying about uploading to the computer. He’d just have to sort them into different files or something.

Wade was already eating his tenth stack of waffles when Peter finished playing with it. Wade also bought him a blank flash drive that was white, where he wrote “Orig P.Park Bot_P.Park ff.net” and the year on it with one of those thin sharpies. He didn't know what that meant but he didn't really mind. Wade said something about foreshadowing but Peter didnt really understand all his chopped reality stuff.

“Wade?”

“Hm?” His mouth was full.

“Can we take pictures today? Just a couple without your mask on, we can do most with your stuff on. I want to start a photo book.” 

Wade hummed to himself, probably talking with the boxes. When he swallowed his food, he stood up. 

“I'd like that. It can correspond with my Sidey love diary notes. Also it would be hilarious to show our future adopted spider babies! We can be those dads that embarrass the kid in front of their girlfriend/boyfriend/other.” Wade grinned. “And we could print some of my selfies of us from the past six years*! Warning though, all the ones I have of you the week I met you, before your birthday, are PG. I'm not about underaged kids. But eighteen year old Spiderman I could certainly get behind. Now look at me! Fucking a twenty three, almost twenty four year old!”

He laughs. Wade made one move on him when he was seventeen, but the second he said the word seventeen, Wade backed off.

Even after that, he'd mess with Peter and flirt with him, but if Peter asked him to stop, not like annoyed brushing it off, but a serious stop, Wade wouldn't do it again.

“What do you mean Spidey love diary?”

Wade grins and opens up his phone.

In his notes, it's page after page of words from the day they first met and on. The latest entry looked to be last night.

Peter read the first one out loud.

‘I heard the Spiderman was in town and I had to meet him! He's so cool! I like his spunk, and he's really good with the jizz swinging thing. ~He was crouching on a roof and I spooked him. I thought his spider shivers or whatever would go off but it didn't. Huh. ~I don't think he likes me, which sucks ass. He's really fast in air and sort of snarky. What a guy. He also kind of ignores my flirting. ~He doesn't like when I shoot people...or decapitate them...or any other form of execution. I'm not sure this will work. ~I change my mind I need it to work. ~He said he heard from the Avengers that I was bad news, but when I told him my dreams of being an honest hero, he looked away and said he would help me. ~We went out for tacos at this really great restaurant down in the shittiest part of NYC. He pulled up his mask to eat. I wonder if I'll ever see his face because I know he won't see mine.~He brought me home and i can't sleep. Hes such a nice guy, i dont know why people say don't meet your heros. He's my hero and he's great. I want to write this down so I don't forget it. :) ‘

Wade stares at him, waiting for a response. Peter just smiles.

“I didnt think youd remember this kind of stuff...Wade that's really sweet.”

“Yeah, I guess. I reread it all the time to remember it. I don't know why but the boxes insisted I start writing that stuff the day I met you. Foreshadowing or something like that.”

Peter hugs him and kisses the side of his head. “Those boxes aren't so bad sometimes huh?” Wade laughs.

“Let's get started! Come on Wade!” Peter was very excited. New camera and a new reason to cherish Wade Wilson. How would anything be better?

Wade strutted around the kitchen, picking up various objects at posing. He had, of course, replaced his mask first. He laid on the counter, he cut a lemon with one of his katanas.

“Mask off now?”

He was already in civilian clothes, just had his weapons on him and his mask. “You sure?”

Peter nodded furiously and Wade muttered something before pulling it off. Peter got a few shots of Wade taking it off, and then Wade turned to the syrup cabinet, which he insisted on having, and started pouring a full bottle in his mouth. He laughed the whole time, at this pure Wade moment. 

Once he downed the whole bottle, Wade stood in front of Peter and held out his hands. “Your turn.”

Peter didnt want to, in pajama bottoms with his own face on them that wade got him, and a tshirt that Wade made him for Christmas a year ago that said ‘This Baby Got Back’, but it was only fair. Once he got his mask, Wade directed him to various poses. Some were on the wall or ceilings, some were on the couch or in the bathtub. 

He didn't get individual shots with Peter. They took maskless selfies, they took pictures of themselves doing various things at a greater distance than arms length since it had a timer.

“We should take pictures in public.” Wade suggested and Peter almost spits out his juice.

“Well you have your newspaper name tag and your jackass of a boss would love if you ‘caught Deadpool out in public.’ Like how I usually walk around, hoodie and mask. Then we could have some fun without people almost putting together that you're acting how Spidey acts around me…”

Peter smiles.

“That's actually really clever.”

And so they did it. He put on his name tag and they walked around New York, just taking pictures of Wade being Wade.

Going to taco stands, petting puppies at the shelter, walking down the street, throwing bread at old people throwing bread at ducks.

They were walking home when someone drops from the top of a building. It's a feminine figure wearing a blue hoodie with a sunflower on it.

She throws various pieces of flesh colored , what he assumed were tanktops, at Wade and bolted down the street. Wade took the handful and thrusted it into Peter's arms. He took off running after her.

He closed in on her very fast, when he was close he would scream. “Stop! This is the wrong fanfiction! Every single time you do this! Shoo! Shoo!”

He almost caught her by the hood, when she bolted into the street and jumped into a taxi.

Leaning out the window, she laughed and said something in sign language, and then used a hand gesture Peter understood. The middle finger.

She flipped him off as they drove away, and Wade signed something back before trotting back to Peter.

“Um...what was that about?” 

Wade shook his head and took the garments back. “God damn Sunflower...What are we going to do with all these binders? Got to go AU hopping next time Peter isn't home...She always does this…”

Peter tapped his shoulder. “What was all that about?” 

“Nothing just some girl I know, and she knows a different variation of you as well.”

“Is this some of your fourth wall stuff again?”

Wade nods. “Anyway, let's hit the Avengers Tower, I want to get pictures of me spray painting dicks on it before Stark cleans them off again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *= Im not sure if I said an exact number of years theyve known each other, so if I already did and its different than whats there, its changed.
> 
> THANKS PrincessSunflower on here for agreeing to help me confuse Peter with a box-less fourth wall smashing! 
> 
> This chapter is not edited and I am so thankful for all your support!


	16. Chapter 16

Wade wanted to go out. He could go somewhere without stares and now he had Peter on his hip as well. Nothing could be better.

{Y: I want to go to a club.}

[W: Me too.]

{Y: We deserve it, we've been picking up double patrol shifts.}

Wade nodded, agreeing that it was a great idea. He continued sweeping.

Peter was at school and work most of the time, and sometimes hed stop to see Aunt May so he wasn't around a lot during the day.

Wade never cleaned. Ever. But Aunt May had taught Peter that cleanliness is important and Peter tried his hardest to keep everything sparkling. Wade helped out some of the time, but cleaning wasn't his thing.

{Y: What club do we want to go to?}

[W: Hmm...What about that ‘Delightful Sins’? It just opened like three weeks ago.]

{Y: Now we just need to convince Peter.}

[W: Hopefully he'll agree.]

Wade listened to the boxes discuss their plans for the evening while he danced and sang through the apartment. He sang ‘Don't Want To Miss A Thing’ by Aerosmith into the broom handle and thought about he felt like that towards Peter.

{Y: Yeah...I can see that. We do watch him sleep after all.}

[W: Hes so cute and I love him.]

When Wade was almost finished sweeping, the door unlocked and a flushed Peter walked in. His hair was messed up and he looked miserable…

[W: I can fix that!]

““Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing”” Peter watched as Wade danced around the broom pointing at him with a gentle smile on his face.

{Y: Huh, it's actually working.}

[W: Told you.]

{Y: Fuck off.}

“'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing””

Peter clapped and gave Wade a gentle kiss on the cheek before he kicked off his shoes and sat down.

“Want to go out with me tonight?” Wade blurted out, before he could forget.

{Y: Wow, so smooth.}

[W: Fuck off. We won't hear his answer if we're fighting]

Peter let out a sigh. “To where?”

“That new club, Delightful Sins. I figured we can go out and have a good time. Id wear my watch so I dont have to wear a mask or have people stare at us the whole time.”

Peter frowned.

{Y: Fuck...make him stop doing that.}

[W: Say something to cover it!]

“Because I know you usually don't like the spotlight.” Peter nodded. 

“But what about patrol?” 

{Y: I forgot about that }

[W: Ill just bribe Clintasha to do it for us.]

{Y: I guess.}

“I've got it covered baby, don't you worry” Peter gave a small smile. “Ill try. But only because it's you. I only want to dance with you. After that we can leave.”

[W: Aw he's thinking about us!]

{Y: Does he know how to dance at a club?}

[W: I'm not sure.]

{Y: Only time will tell.}

Wade switched in his watch and looked at himself in the mirror. 

{Y: You need to chill with the time jump. That was a little extreme. How are we supposed to know what happened in those couple of hours?}

He saw a nice looking, well dressed man who looked happily at himself in the mirror. His shirt was a tight red button up with black jeans and nice buf casual shoes. He ran his fingers through his hair and just stood there.

{I: Still don't know why Spiderbabe doesn't want this.}

“I'm not sure either.”

Peter knocked on the door and waited for Wade's response before he entered. He looked…

[W: Delicious, fuckable, hot, sexy, and every other synonyms for attractive. I don't have a big vocabulary leave me alone.]

Wade had seen Peter in a lot of things.

Spandex, jeans, pajamas, just a white t shirt. He saw him in fancy clothes, he's seen him naked. But this was a different image. Peter was gorgeous no matter what he was wearing. No matter what he was doing with his hair or if he had two black eyes.

[W: Maybe that's what he thinks about you.]

{Y: No. Shut up.}

Peter had on his glasses and a Deadpool t shirt under a black blazer. Sometimes his contacts irritated his eyes so he wore his thick glasses, but Wade thought they were cute. Peter loved his father’s frames, he was just afraid that they would break.

[W: Awww! He's wearing our logo! And the little dorky glasses!]

{Y: We wear like every hero logo. Even when its DC not Marvel.}

[W: But still! It's our shirt!]

Like Wade , he had gone for black jeans, but he was in his regular black Converse.

“Petey can you get the camera?”

He nodded and retrieved it and Wade pulled him in with a big hand on the hero’s narrow waist. He snapped a picture in the mirror and smiled at it. 

“We look normal. Like we don't run around at night in morphsuits.”

Peter laughed. “Are you ready?” Wade grinned and started towards the door.

{Y: I hope he doesn't freak out. He really doesn't like crowds.}

“At any moment if you want to leave well go right away. Okay web head?”

Peter smiled in the passenger seat as they headed off to the club.

[W: Wow it's packed!]

{Y: I hope they've got some good shit to drink.}

[W: We can't get drunk.]

{Y: So? It still tastes good.}

[W: Well I personally don't like it.]

{Y: Dude were the same fucking person.}

Peter was glancing around nervously. Wade rubbed his back. “Are you sure you're up for this? We don't have to.”

{Y: Peter comes before tasty booze.}

[W: Yes indeed. I'd like to taste his tasty booze…]

{Y: You make no sense.}

Peter shook his head. “I want to go.”

They walked past the lines and up to the bouncer. 

[W: We could push this guy over with our pinky toe, he better let us in.]

{Y: We should kill him.}

“Are your names on the list?”

Wade was about to take out his wallet to bribe the man when Peter pulled out his journalist card from the paper. The guy nodded and quickly let them in.

Inside the base was loud, alcohol and sweat swirled in the air, and bodies created enough frickin to the point where Wade was waiting for someone to catch in fire.

{Y: And hopefully burn everyone to death.}

The strobe lights were very harsh, Wade was also surprised that no one was having a seizure. His smoothie of a brain was more alert than usual, all the strange people, noises, and lights.

Peter sat at the bar and ordered a beer for himself and Wade.

[W: This is gross.]

{Y: Well the shit bag and I like it, two versus one.}

Peter didn't drink much and he certainly didn't get drunk. All that “Great power comes with great responsibility” shit his uncle told him. He would get a buzz going and then he'd burn it off within an hour or two because of all the fast Spidey metabolism stuff.

“Peter are you okay?” Wade tilted his head and gave his 

{Y: Don't you fucking say boyfriend. He hasn't asked you out yet. You haven't asked him out.}

[W: Lover? Partner? Companion? Certainly not friend. We are passed that.]

partner a reassuring hand on the shoulder.

“Yeah, just trying to calm myself before we dive in the crowd.”

So they waited until Peter was a little bubbly to wander into the sea of lights and bodies.

[W: Don't let anyone dry hump Petey Pie. Thats our job.]

Wade held the smaller man's hand and walked backwards into the people. Everyone parted, which he didn't blame them for. He was a mountain of a man.

{Y: More like a mountain of trash}

He started moving his hips, dancing with Peter somewhere in front of him.

He noticed the sound of stumbling heels and looked around to see several clearly drunk girls approaching him like Bambi.

[W: Bambi was cute. I'm so sad his mom died.]

{Y: Stop fucking talking. The whole chapter can't be us just arguing, then they dont know whats happening out of this stupid head.}

They reached out to touch his muscles, and many of them pushed their chests out and asked for drinks or a dance. Some even asked him to fuck them in the bathroom.

[W: Lookup! Lookup!]

Wade moved his head up from the fake nails and smudged lipstick to see Peter looking at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly being pushed around.

{Y: All you talk about is how horny you are. You usually set the impression that you'll fuck anyone who will have you.}

[W: That's a negative and untrue statement about pansexuals.]

{Y: No, I wasn't saying that. More like he's a horny bastard. The precious boy probably thinks you're going to leave him there and fuck these women.}

Peter looked like a little kid being shoved around a crowded hallway.

“Ladies, I'm flattered and all, but I'm here with someone.” He gestures to Peter and the girls roll their eyes, saying some very rude slurs, and he pulls Peter's eyes up with his hand on his chin. 

“You can dance with them if you want.” he mumbled, face red from embarrassment.

“Baby boy I just want to dance with you. I was trying to lead you in. Those girls just like my hologram.”

[W: I hope we didn't hurt his heart! My poor snookums!]

Peter glances at him cautiously. Wade pulls him backwards into his large chest so they both face forward.

Wade's hips move again, and he hopes that Peter will join in.He wanted Pete to have fun too.

It must have been the buzz of the alcohol in his system, because Peter was being uncharacteristically bold after those first few minutes.

He started moving his hips as well, and Wade faltered. 

[W: Hes got a great ass...a grown man could break down and cry for that ass. Beg for it, pray for it.]

When Peter pressed against him, a low growl sounded from his throat and he possessively grabbed Peter's waist and pulled him closer.

{Y: You don't deserve a little piece of him, let alone all of him.}

[W: But we are NOT letting anyone else have him.]

{Y: Unless he wanted that other person...but we'd still probably kill them.}

He knew for a fact that his

{Y: He's not yours.}

Peter Benjamin Parker did not dance in clubs. He barely went into the library without being skittish. But the way he worked his plump ass against the tight fabric of Wade's pants seemed like he'd done it his whole life.

And Wade didn't mind.

[W: mmmmmm]

{Y: Shit! Wade we have to fuck him, really soon. Before we break the zipper on these pants like last time.} 

[W: Mmmmhhhmmmm!]

Wade kissed Peter's neck and Spidey locked his hands over his head and continued his slow, sensual assault on the former mercenary.

Some man, reeking of bear who was a mess to even look at grabbed at the younger’s slender wrist and tried to pull him. Luckily with his little tingly danger shit he moved out of the way. “Come on you,dance with me. Later I can fuck you, I know you'd like to have my cock up your little ass huh? Fuck you so good.”

Peter flinched and punched the guy square in the nose, sending him farther away.

“What the fuck? You're coming with me now you little shit.”

He knew very well that his partner could protect himself, but Wade pushed Peter behind him anyway.

{Y: Let's get him.}

He plowed through the people in his way to this disgusting excuse of a person. He grabbed him by the vomit stained shirt and held him at eye level. 

“Don't you fucking talk to people like that. I should call the police on you for sexual fucking assault.” the man spit in Wade's face.

[W: Thank god we cant contract diseases.]

Wade punched him. He continued his attack as the guy screamed. “You're a waste of life. If you treat people like you tried to do to my man, you'll be lucky if I don't kill you. Im really considering it though.” 

{Y: Remember when we couldnt even say kill outloud?}

[W: Yeah. That whole take responsibility and dint try to find a loop hole in yohr logic stuff is weird.]

{Y: Definitely.}

[W: Unalive is still better though, it keeps our comedic character in check.]

It wasnt long until the guy blacked out and crumpled to the floor like he had been a cracker crushed in Wade's palm.

He kept punching him. He was horny,annoyed, and furious.

[W: Dangerous mix. If he doesnt get sex after being all wound up he gets aggressive. Not like he'll force himself on someone, but like...punchy punchy.]

{Y: This sick fuck has probably forced himself on people harder than that before. Shithead should get him!}

The man's face was covered in blood and really damaged when someone pulled him off. He turned around with his fist raised, but lowered it as soon as he saw the wide hazel doe eyes behind large frames.

The club was silent with only the strobe lights on. Everyone was staring at him and the music had stopped.

Peter shook slightly and grabbed onto Wade's arm. “C-Can we go?” 

[W: We ruined the whole night.]

{Y: Hey you should shoot yourself!}

Wade nodded and held Peter's hand as they made their way to the exit. 

[W: This place has cameras. People have cell phones. Peter's face will be in the papers and hell be made fun of more at school and work for grinding on a big manly man.]

Wade stopped and called Natasha. “Hey Widow, we have a problem.”

“Whats up?”

“Some guy was harassing our slightly drunk webhead and I mashed his face in...in the middle of a brand new and crowded club. I dont care about my name, but Peter can't have that.”

“Alright, where are you guys?”

“Delightful Sins.”

“Cover Peter's face and get out of there as soon as I show up.”

{Y: Were such a fuck up.}

[W: But we couldn't let him get all over Peter like that, or anyone else.]

{Y: And now Peter's going to be ruined. And hate us.}

Tasha showed up fairly quickly. She made up a story about Wade, or ‘Robot 26’, being a new robotic helper, more like servant, for the Avengers and he was put on a test tonight.The story was that they wanted him to be as lifelike as possible because he could also be used as an undercover agent. They gave her all the security footage and she threatened everyone in the building that if she saw videos online that she will be able to track it back to them.

They got in Wade's car and drove back, Peter silent in the passenger seat and Wade gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles.

They got home and Wade cleaned his hands, changed his shirt, and got into fluffy sleep pants. He left the watch on.

He heard Pete behind him and he turned around to beg for forgiveness. He opened his mouth to apologize but he didn't say anything because Peter jumped onto him. His hands held Wade's shoulders tightly and the long toned legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed Wade hard and fast, his mouth holding a lingering taste of beer.

[W: Why is he doing this? I thought he would be mad...or terrified. ]

{Y: He isnt drunk so I'm confused as well.}

Wade carried them to the couch and pulled his lips briefly from Peters.

“I'm sorry for what I did.”

He growled and pulled Wade back down into another heated kiss. His legs were still around his torso and Wade could feel that Peter was hard.

He moaned into the kiss as Peter ground up.

{Y: Ah fuck! We better pound him soon, I don't want to wait.}

[W: Im intrigued...I want to know why he's this horny after all we did was punch a guy.]

“Baby, what's got you so worked up?” he said as he scraped his teeth lightly down the others neck.

“That was so hot Wade.” he purred. “I didn't appreciate the attempt at killing the sick bastard, but the way you-” He moaned as Wade moved his hips against him. “took control was too much. I love it when you get all possessive.”

[W: Noted.]

With his legs still around the bigger man, he lifted off his shirt. He had already taken his shoes and socks off before.

He heard a high “Wade!” when he ground down harshly.

[W: God!]

He ripped down the black jeans and his soft Hello Kitty pants. He made a move to go down on Peter's ready member when he asked Wade to stop.

{Y: What did we do now? Did we fuck up again?}

[W: I need to do something about this boner, I really hope it's not going to be a one handed night.]

“Off.”

Wade obeyed and sat up.

“No, take the watch off. I want to do it with you not some fancy watch.”

{Y: Okay but why? Thats disgusting.}

[W: Shut up and just do it!]

Wade quickly took it off and put it in the side tables drawer. He went back to those swollen pillow lips.

[W: Hes got some nice lips, I'd loved to see them wrapped around our-]

{Y: You discussed this in Chapter 10.}

[W: Oh.]

Wade scraped his hands down Peters athletic form.His body was flushed and quivering. Wade has seen Peter be brave and pulled tightly together. And he loved making him relax. His life was so stressful.

He flicked his tongue over each of his 

{Y: Partner, not boyfriend}

partners nipples and continued down his body.

“Wade, stop.”

{Y: You fucked it up again}

[W: I hope we didn't hurt him or bother him, let's beg for his forgiveness and when he accepts the offer run away back to Canada.]

{Y: Nice plan.}

He flew off him in a second and sat up straight on the end of the couch. He folded his hands and looked away. “Sorry P-Pie. Well...goodnight.” He stood to leave and he felt something hit his back. He was yanked against the couch. 

The very naked Spiderman stood with his wrist out, his web shooters on and a thin silver rope that was now attached to Wade. He was laying down on the couch, his legs straight out.

Peter climbed on top of him.

[W: Oh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

{Y: Did you just use the Lenny face?}

[W: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]

{Y: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)}

“Spidey…”

The brunette kissed him. When he pulled away his hazel eyes were aflame. He held out his hand. “Spit.”

[W: Yellow, my good sir, I do believe we are in for a show.]

{Y: Indeed, indeed.}

When Wade complied Peter stood on his knees over Wade, working himself open.

In less than two weeks years of quickly jerking off in the bathroom or his bedroom turned into his friendly neighborhood Spiderman was fingering himself over Wade.

[W: This is such a beautiful moment, it brings tears to my eyes.]

He stopped his hand, but he stared inti Wades eyes as he sat back, inserting Wade into himself.

{[Y&W: OH FUCKING GOD!]}

Wade laid back, watching wuth glazed over eyes as the webslinger rode him like he was some prized into a golden sunset.

They both moaned and groaned with an occasional ‘Oh my God!’

[W: I wonder if theres like a Christian God...if he sees all I wonder if hes enjoying the show.]

“I hope he is because I know I am.”

Peter laughed. “Im not sure who likes this more. You, me, or the boxes. Im betting Whitey is going cra-Oh Wade! Ah!” he threw his head back and his mouth opened as he gasped.

{Y: Prized.Fucking.Pony.}

[W: Look how gorgeous he is bouncing up and down like that...all that crouching on ledges gave him killer thighs.]

“Wade!” 

Oh fuck, he loved how his name sounded from Peter, especially when he was about to come.

[W: Its like angels singing.]

{Y: Forget horribke and torturous experiments, that sound couldve cured any form of illness.}

Peter leaned foward, resting his forehead on his detailed chest.

“Youre so hot Wade, especially when you give me that look. I cant stand it”

{[ Y&W: What look?]}

“What look? I dont have a look.”

Peter groaned. “When you look at me like I put the stars in the sky and Im a gift to mankind.”

Wade lets out a shaky laugh, feeling his orgasm build up and this sex kitten continues to claw at his chest.

{Y: Well he is.}

“Its not my fault that you are.” 

He circled his hips and there was a very high pitched sound came from the hot lips on his chest.

“Even with your stupid mask on, I know youre giving me that look.”

[W: What does that look do for him?]

“Oh yeah? How does that look make you feel my dear Peter?”

He sat up, and grabbed Wades face in his hands and stared him in the eyes.

[W: Woah.]

{Y: Woah.}

“Anytime I see you look at me like that I have to remind myself not fling myself into your arms and beg you to bend me over and-”

He came, his head pressed against Wades, his open eyes snapping closed. The former merc grabbed a handful of the mousy brown hair and came as well, their bodies shakying together from pleasure.

{Y: That was the best sex of our whole life.}

[W: Mine too]

{Y: I swear to Thor…}

Wade was very proud of himself. Peter was still catching his breath five minutes later, and this was a man who ran for most of his occupation..and jumped...and who ran up walls.

Peter easily clinged to walls. And after sex, he'd cling to Wade too. Unlike Deadpool

{Y: Is the author that set on not saying Wade and Peter eight million times that hes making Shithead refer to himself as his own hero name?}

 

he couldnt stay awake for days on end with limitless physical activity. Pete would put everything he had into giving back what Wade gave him. He became a sleepy, snuggly little ball of warmth. And Wade was happy to hold onto him.

They slept on the couch. Wades body barely stayed on it but he let Peter stay on top of him. They were both considerably large men, especially in the way of sleeping together on a three person sofa. He put the fleece blanket they kept over the top on the couch on top of them.

“Wade?” he mumbled, moving a little.

[W: Hes about to fall asleep, just let him rest.]

{Y: Maybe hes sleep talking. About a different Wade.}

“What is it baby boy? Just go to sleep we can talk in the morning.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

[W: Oh my god! Oh my god!]

{Y: Wow I didnt expect this.}

[W: I know!]

{Y: We’re saying yes.}

[W: 100%]

{Y: Im less miserable than usual because of this.}

[W: Im so happy!]

“Yes, of course Ill be your boyfriend pumpkin.”

He was met with a soft whistling snore.

“You pieces of shit talked too long and I didnt respond.”

{Y: Well learn to focus more.}

“Fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me :) Now I will begin the rant that no one will read.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> So, Im going to start going back and fixing the errors. I have said this before, but I type this on my phone and I have some problems with typing and stuff so I either use autocorrect or voice to text. Some things are not what theyre supposed to be and I want to fix that.
> 
> Also many of you may have noticed the chapters getting longer. I wasnt really sure where I was going at first but now Ive got a plan. Also Wades chapters are going to continue to be longer because the format is different due to the boxes.
> 
> And the kink tag is coming up. I changed the tags since i started that but the kinky things important to Wades character. Feel free to suggest. Personally Im not very kinky but the people want what they want.
> 
> Im looking foward to continuing this :)


	17. Chapter 17

Peter was awoken by his phone ringing. 

Not just any ring, Tony Stark's ringtone. The sound of JARVIS saying “beep boop beep” as Tony requested for him to have.

He reached across Wade who was sleeping under him and answered.

“Hello Mr.Stark.” he whispered, he didn't want to wake Wade. He rarely slept and he seemed to do so with Peter.

“Parker, where are you?” 

“Um...home? I just woke up.” He checked the time, he wasn't late for work or anything.

“Nat told me what happened last night. Count that as a strike for Wilson.”

“Tony, the guy threatened to sexually assault me. You know who Wade is about that stuff. I could have taken care of it myself but I was kind of pushed away.”

“I don't care. I mean, I'm glad you're okay kid,but still. Even with however he was disguised, he can't do stuff like this. We've talked about this.”

Wade's eyes opened and he kissed Peters nose. He smiled and continued in the phone.

“You've gone crazy just for the sake of putting your face in the papers. This was a reason for people's actual well being.”

“I told you when you met him that he's not good for you. I'm just looking out for you. You're a good kid and I hired you for a reason. You have potential and are capable of great things when in great hands.”

“Every other time he breathes you give me that speech.”

Wade groans. “Tell him that I have great hands and you know from personal experience.” Peter gasp and slaps him lightly on the arm.

“Was that Wilson?” 

“Yes. He's my roommate remember?”

Tony grumbled over the line. 

“That's not safe.”

Wade looks over Peter, seemingly trying to get distracted from the painful conversation. The other Avengers didn't really have as many issues with him as Tony, but no one was buddy-buddy with him. He covered up his inner turmoil with jokes and over confidence. He was a sweet guy who's been dragged in the mud.

“It is safe. Tony you're not my-”

“I know I'm not your dad. But I consider you one of my own. You remind me of a young me. Young man alone in the world with brilliance begging to come out. I just want to see you be okay.”

“I'm fine. Really.”

Peter hangs up, and rests his head on Wade's chest. “He's not right Wade, you're a good guy. So don't even try that ‘you deserve better’ stuff.”

Wade nods and traces circles on his shoulder with his finger.

Suddenly, the air shifts and Wade is grinning like a fool. That's never a good sign, it means that the boxes have convinced the large man into another scheme.

He runs to his room, naked as the day he was born, and slams the door. Peter leaves him to his own shenanigans to take a shower and prepare for the day ahead.

He had his last college course for at least four months,he had to submit some pictures for work, and then Tony and Bruce needed his help in their latest experiment. Then of course patrol and he needed some major fixes on his suit. Plus more web shooters...and then he had to do his regular laundry.

Being a young adult, aspiring scientist or journalist, secret superhero,and a college student was a lot of stress on a guy.

He comes out of the shower, his hair already dry and styled. He popped in his contacts,brushed his teeth, and applied his usual smelly stuff. Being clean made him happy, he felt more refreshed to take on the day. Walking into his room, he noticed Wade was sitting in his room, in a shirt that was bright purple and said ‘Not all heros wear capes...if Captain America had a cape how would I look at his butt?!’

Then of course he had a hoodie over it and his Deadpool mask in his gloved hands. Peter had no idea what he did all day by himself, but he was clearly going out to do something.

“Wade can you hand me a shirt if you're just going to watch me?” He clung to the towel as he rummaged through the pants drawer for his favorite pair of jeans.

Wade puts a box in front of him. There's a shirt that says ‘Screw lab safety, I want superpowers!’ and a new pair of sneakers. Theres two pairs of black jeans and also-

“Wade, why is there womens underwear in here?” he holds up the royal blue lace, the same color as the blue on his suit, and Wade smiles sweetly.

“I got you a new outfit!” 

“But the lace-” Wade gets closer and grins.

“Try your stuff on while I make breakfast, okay?” Peter sighs and Wade skips away to make some food.

He just sits on the bed, looking at the stuff until Wade returns. “I thought you had to go run around today?” He sits next to Peter and it's quiet. 

“Is it because of the panties?I knew it was a bad idea. I told Whitey don't get any kinky ideas, but that really didn't work out too well for me.” He babbles his apologies while Peter considers the idea. 

“What exactly was this kinky idea?”

“Its really stupid.You probably wouldnt even be into it.”

“Just tell me.”

He huffs. “So you put them on and it's kind of a stroking the fire thing,no pun intended. Okay yes pun intended. I'm not sure what i'm saying.Basically the feeling is you know I know that you're wearing these hot ass panties for me because you're my little slut and I'll remind you that we're in public and you're thinking about me and blah blah. Dirty talk plays a big part. I'm not really sure how to explain it so nevermind.”

He remembered they had that safe word thing, and honestly, how much harm could a piece of lace cause.

“Okay. Lets try it.” 

Wade did a double take. “Excuse me?”

Peter stood up and shimmied on the smooth fabric. This was kinda hot, knowing that Wade's gaze was on his back.He was sure there would be a hole through his chest. He wiggles his hips in front of Wade's wide eyes. “How do I look?” 

“Come here Pete.” 

He walks over. Wade cups him over the lace, causing him to jump a little.

The expression ‘looking up through your lashes’ described a sort of sensual false innocence. Wade didn't have eyelashes or even the decency to pretend like he didn't want to ravish Peter right there. Wade was a man with a large appetite. Even though he could go a long time without food, he didn't like to. He stared at Peter like he was a big ol’ stack of pancakes and he hadn't had anything to eat for years.

He moans and arches into Wade's hand and suddenly he's in the middle of the room with his new shirt being shoved over his head. Wade lifts him with one arm and pulls his jeans on with the other. His feet are lifted one at a time and the new shoes are put on, all while he's still trying to process what the fuck just happened.

Wade kisses him on the cheek. “Have a good day Spidey! And we'll finish this when you get home later.”

Peter shakes his head and is suddenly in the moment again. “Wade? Wade!” The door slams and Peter groans.

He hastily eats his breakfast and angrily marches out the door to continue his day.

He knows the lace is there, he feels it. There's nothing that gives him away, but he knows. He eventually stops focusing on it and goes back to taking his notes.

His phone buzzes in his bag in the middle of their final lecture. He doesn't use his messages, he either calls people, uses email, or apps like Kik. The green light flashes meaning he got a message from the later.

Pool Party: I'm thinking about u Petey 

He of course sends hundreds of emojis. As usual.

Pool Party: I hope ur thinking about me in those little panties of urs.

Peter's eyes grow wider. He nearly forgot. Luckily he was in the back of the class, no one would be looking over his shoulder.

Pool Party: I see that ur reading these...better answer me...and u better not think about touching yourself. U gotta wait for me

Geeky Journalist: Wade! 

Pool Party: Yes my love?

Geeky Journalist : I'm in class.

Pool Party: Oh.

Pool Party: r u going 2 bend over and show them those pretty blue undies u have and explain that that gorgeous ass is MINE and that the pretty wrapping is just for me 2 tear apart later or do I have 2 come show my presentation 2 the class?

Peter swallowed hard, feeling the blood rush to his face and other regions of his body. 

Geeky Journalist: I'm coming home after class.

Pool Party: O no baby, ur finishing ur busy day before I fuck u senseless

Geeky Journalist: Wade! Come on, you can't wait that long and i'm not going to.

Pool Party: I have waited years, plus i said u can't touch urself, not me.

Peter huffed. He should have known Wade wouldn't play fair, and he regretted agreeing to this. He could get out, text him their word and he’d be out of the god damn trap and in Wade's hands...or mouth.

Those thoughts did not help his case.

His class seemed to drag on forever and Wades did nothing. 

Storming into work would make today easier. He didn't need to do anything besides the usual. Submit pictures, get yelled at, leave. Simple.

When he got there John Jonah Jameson Jr was very...giddy. He was happy at all the pictures he was emailed of Deadpool and Spiderman, then the ones about his interview with Wade.

He didn't remember sending them, in fact he was sure that he didn't, meaning Wade sent them in. There was even an interview sent with them, again Peter did not write it, so once again it was done by Wade. Reading it, it was very ‘Peter’ like. Sounded as if he wrote it himself.

All the pictures of Wade weren't helping his annoyed and partially aroused state. As his partner often pointed out, tight spandex on crouching and quick moving figures was very nice to look at.

An hour and a half.

That's how long his usual thirty minute stop took.

He practically ran into the lab, causing both Dr.Banner and Mr.Stark to jump.

He hastily did his portion of the work, choosing to ignore Tony's comments on how pissy he was, or Bruce's pats on the back and asking if he was okay.

“Wade.” was his response to both those questions. It came out with a growl.

Tony assumed that Wade fucked up big time, to the point that not even Peter could try and find a silver lining. Part of Peter loved Tony for that, all the Avengers watched out for him, but Tony had his own fucked up way of proving his point. He often made threats to Wade and other things because he feared one day Wade would wake up and decide Peter wasn't such a cute guy anymore.

After explaining it was just...him sending really shitty Spiderman memes they went back to work.

Pool Party: Peeeeeeeetttttteeeeeyyy!

Geeky Journalist: What?!

Pool Party: Aw u sound grumpy. Like u got a lot of tension u need 2 work off.

Geeky Journalist: I'm going to fucking kill you.

Pool Party: Nah u couldn't kill me with ur moral values and shit

Pool Party: Also u love me 2 much

Geeky Journalist: Okay I can agree to that

Pool Party: and u love my big dick even more than that.

Geeky Journalist: Wade I'm on my way home soon, you better be ready.

Pool Party: Someone is eager 2 get fucked

Geeky Journalist: Wade I swear to god…

Pool Party: After patrol tonight ur going 2 need the day off. Take care of u real good 2night baby boy

Peter coughed and sputtered and dropped his phone.

“Who are you texting? I want to show you this last part of the project.” Tony leans down with a hand in Peter's shoulder. He falls out of the chair.

“Um...it's...nothing. There's a problem at the house...I need to...need to go.” He struggles to his feet. Grabbing his bag he turned towards the door.

“No offense Parker ,but you look a little too skittish. Ill drive you home.”

“Tony it's really…”

“JARVIS get a car ready.”

As they left Bruce told him to thank his aunt for her homemade lavender candles.

He shifted in his seat, pulling the seatbelt off his chest.

“Kiddo are you-”

“You have a lot of sex, right Tony?” He looked over at the man driving. He couldn't read his face because of his dark sunglasses, but he sensed the tension.

“Uh, yeah. I've been around the block a few times.”

“Okay so like, what do you do when you're sleeping with someone, and it's amazing. Like out of this world, wowzer. And you both fit perfectly together, in not just a physical sense.” Tony pulls over in front of the building as Peter stares at his clenched fists in his lap.

“So you've got a new ‘friend’ huh?”

“Yeah, I suppose. I really like him, and I thought he liked me back, but I think it might be more physical than romantic. How am I supposed to deal with that? I can't and won't end it, but how do you just sleep with someone you care for and then wake up in the morning remembering that you're just another warm body?” There's tears in his eyes.

He told Wade he loved him and Wade seemed pretty over the moon about the whole thing. They had great sex, and fun moments. But what if it was just that? 

Dare he say it, they were just fuck buddies.

Friends with benefits.

Looking back all of Wade's advancements they were comments about his body. Or his Spiderman actions...or nerdy references that Wade found amusement in. In the storm of worry thoughts in his head, he had asked Wade if he would be his boyfriend. And he sat there in silence. He didn't say a word about it in the morning. That hurt. It had been four years since his last relationship, with Mary Jane, and he knew what it felt like to really care for someone. But physical was never a problem. 

Tony tucks his glasses into his shirt and looks at him, dead in the eye.

“Pete, you're a great guy. But you need to take care of yourself, you've got a lot to deal with. This guy can shove it if you're not getting what you need. You're always welcome at the Tower, everyone would love to have you and your aunt with us. It's hard to live with feelings like that, they don't stay hidden for long. You just need to choose how to present it and let it happen.” 

Peter reached across the car and gave him a one armed hug before leaving to go up to his apartment.

After walking up not even half of all those flights of stairs, he uses his all climbing abilities to scurry up faster. When he unlocks the door and steps inside to be hit with the smell of lasagna. Wade was sitting in their kitchen eating lasagna with Aunt May.

They both turned to smile at the clearly confused Peter. He knew Aunt May would show up whenever,but she'd usually wait until he was home. “Were there any issues dear? Your home a little late and I got a call from Anthony that he was taking you home.”

“God damn it,Stark.” He laughed. “No, no problems. He was just worried about me as usual.” 

“That man is a real handful, always has so much on his plate. How is Bruce?”

“He's great. He said thank you for the candles.”

May waves her hand as she sips her water. “He’s such a sweet boy, too much stress is not good for anyone, let alone that poor soul.”

Wade is staring holes into Peter's head. 

He sits down, and Wade stands behind him and scoops some food onto his plate, leaning over Peter's shoulder and speaking right into his ear. He didn't whisper in that husky voice, he spoke at regular volume, his chest vibrating on Peter's back. “How was your day?”

He suddenly remembered his pissy mood, Aunt May always cheered him up, but Wade just had to remind him how-

“It was a hard day, I'm really pissed.”

Wade grins as he sits next to Peter and digs into the lasagna pan that was just for him.

The island is rectangle, Wade and Peter on the side with their backs to the kitchen, Mays back facing the entertainment room.

While they ate, Wade brushed his hands up and down Peters thighs as he'd happily chew his food or talk to Peter's aunt, he'd take the time and the pleasure in letting his fingertips dance across Peter's jeans.

They chatted about May's garden which they both helped her plant. They were beautifully grown and she was so happy. He remembered Uncle Ben planting flowers for them every year since he lived with them, and after he died they couldn't bare to think about doing it without him. They both sobbed when Wade brought Many seeds and garden tools for her anniversary with Ben.

The conversation soon drifted to his suit. “Peter, dear, Wade said your suit and backups were a little roughed up. I know how much you detest sewing so I mended them for you.” He grinned.

He remembered the early days of Spider Man, sneaking around and trying to do everything at once out of fear for the life of the woman who meant everything for him. 

Once he realized that he could protect her, and have her help him, everything was so much easier.

They talked about those early days and Peter broke out into a fit of coughing. 

“Are you okay?” Wade had the nerve to ask as his fingers continued to move over his crotch.

“Im.Fine.” He growled. 

Eventually May had to leave, she kissed both men on the cheek and wished them luck ‘running around in your spanx’

As soon as she closed the door Peters smile fell.

He turned around quickly and threw a punch at Wade's chest. It only swayed his back and he laughed insanely. The only reason he did it was because he knew it wouldn't do anything or offended Wade, he rather enjoyed being Peter's punching bag.

“What the hell Wade?” Wade just grinned and pulled Peter close to him so they could press their lips together.

“You had a hard day huh Petey Pie?” he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as usual this chapter is unedited.
> 
> So this chapter was a lot longer which Im very happy about. Now that I have a layout of the story and a feel for the characters, its going to be a lot better than the first four.
> 
> And my friend Jeanie requested this 'topic' so AAAAYYYYYY
> 
> IG SHOUTOUTS (I love these accounts)
> 
> @_marvel.stucky_
> 
> @supergayhero
> 
> @spideypool_yaoi


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade helps Peter out after a long day.
> 
> Author decides to start doing chapter summaries but will probably forget.

When Peter moaned into the kiss Wade pulled back. “Time for patrol!”

[W: You're horrible.]

{Y: What the fuck Wade, I thought we were going to fuck him!}

[W: All day! We jerked off all day! He's been hard all day thinking about us! Why, why you cruel bag of dicks?! What cruel man would deny himself and the voices in his head that glorious ass?!]

Wade grinned and stripped right there, in front of Peter. He pulled an extra suit from one if the kitchen cabinets.

{Y: Can never have too many of those lying around}

He turns around to a very sad set of puppy dog eyes.

[W: Shit]

Peter pulls one of those sinful lips under his teeth.

{Y: Shit x2}

“Wade, please?”

Wade is immune to mind control and stuff of that nature due to his brain cells regenerating so fast, but he was not immune to puppy eyes holding false sadness.

“Don't worry baby, after we finish our heroic duty, I'll put it in your booty.”

{:Y Good job Dr.Suess}

“Ugh! Fine.” Peter leave to change into the suit. He was pulling the mask on and left his mouth uncovered, causing Wade to smile. The fifth or sixth time they were patrolling together, Peter pulled up his mask, as it is now, for the first time. He laughed and smiled and licked his lips while he talked. It was breathtaking to see his skin, let alone his mouth. Not only because he was displaying trust, but because Wade could see that he was finding him amusing. That he thought he was funny and enjoyable to be around. He had a friend.

“As soon as we get home, I'm taking these off and never putting them on again. This is too frustrating.”

[W: What's he talking about?]

“Huh?”

“The lac-” Wade didn't hear the rest, the boxes were too loud.

[W: Oh fuck!]

{Y: He has it on under his suit!}

[W: Thats hot!]

Wade hummed. “You're still wearing them? Interesting.”

“You said until after patrol...I'm taking them off now if this is not necessary.”

[W: Nooooo!]

“Why? I thought you were having fun.”

Peter huffed and put his hands on his hips. “I'm certainly not having fun. This is torturous and after today never again. You're messing with my head and my dick and neither appreciate it much.”

[W: I love when he gets sassy]

“Fine, let's go alright?” Peter nodded and opened the window to crawl out.

{Y: Dat ass tho}

[W: Indeed]

“I approve of the view.”

Reaching out,he grabbed onto the top of the window and dropped to the fire escape. He ran up the steps, meeting a crouching Peter on the roof. As Spiderman he was often crouched.

“I love when you do that Spidey, every single time you squat all the way down, makes your ass look yummy.”

{Y: Yummy? You're so stupid.}

Peter turned his head to the side. “Its easier to focus like this.”

“Not for me.”

Pete groans. “Wade, you're kil-” He stopped and quickly turned around. “Let's go.”

Wade appreciated the ‘Spidey sense’ because from far away Peter could identify danger. He was very dangerous, as anyone on Earth and various versions of Earth could tell you, and he had a tendency to walk up behind people. After about ten team ups, he could easily walk up behind him unnoticed. As if subconsciously he knew Wade would never hurt him, contrasting his conscious ‘this guy is crazy and will stab me’.

[W: There's a lot of commas god damn.]

{Y: Yeah I noticed that too... }

[W:Hey did you know the new Spiderman is in some other stuff that the author likes? He is actually not person to play Petey at all and the crusty author just didn't want him to be a sixteen year old looking character because he's writing porn.]

{Y: Figures.}

Hopping on Peter's back in a fluid motion that they could both do in a second with no readjustment,they swing off. Seeing as they're high up, Wade takes the liberty to start moaning like a twelve year old boy who thinks that's funny for some reason. 

Peter almost misses a building and nearly drops them.

“Come on, we’re on patrol.” 

“Someone's just grumpy because hes horny.”

“Youre damn right I'm grumpy.”

[W: His little attitude is so cute!]

{Y: I love when he gets feisty. Really wets my whistle.}

[W:You're just saying that because in the comments for the last chapter someone said that.]

{Y:Yeah I am! That was funny as fuck}

The boxes continued discussing commenters when everything went silent at the screams and wails of small children. Wade dropped off Peters back in a split second.

A man was holding a little girl with pigtails and the little boy was on the ground while another man dug through the things on the ground. They were dirty and roughed up, probably homeless.

{Y: These pieces of shit!}

The boxes were roaring,stroking the flames of fury in Wade's stomach. As a kid he had been exposed to hundreds of examples that go along with the word ‘abuse’ and no one deserved that. An adult doesn't deserve that either, but they are much better off seeing something over PG-13.

A filthy bookbag was on the ground with its contents scattered about.

“Spidey can you hold onto these guys for a minute? I need to see these kiddos.”

Peter used a web to yank both men towards him while Wade skipped towards the kids.

[W: I love kids. Too bad the cancer thing and the unkillable thing or we could have our own little shits.]

{Y: After these precious children are out of the way let's unalive some people!}

[W: Kill. Remember Peter always says that unalive is a loophole to make it sound different than it is.]

{Y: So let's kill them then}

He jumped into a squat and smiled. “Hey guys, my names Deadpool. I'm a superhero.”

{Y: Lying to children now are we Dirtbag?}

“My friend Spiderman and I are going to take you somewhere safe. Do you have family to go to?” Both kids shook their head no.

“Well then little guppies, we're going to take you somewhere where we'll fix that. But do me a favor, put these in your ears first.”

He pops open a little pouch on his belt and hands each of the kids two orange ear plugs.

Wade hears Peter struggling behind him and he also hears boots thumping towards him.

The little girl holds her brothers hand and the boy screams, small flames coming from his mouth. Her eyes go black and very damaged wings unfold, her two pigtails standing straight up. They are mutants.

[W: Poor kids have it rougher than we thought.]

“It's okay...er...what are your names?”

“Alan and Katherine.” The girl says, stepping back with her brother.

“Well Alan and Katherine, I'm a mutant too. I know a great little bald man who would be happy to help you guys.”

{Y:Charles would help out definitely. We’ll call Logan in a bit.}

“Alright kiddos,put those things in your ears, close your eyes and turn around. Spidermans going to take you away from these jerks.”

When the kids do as they're told, Peter webs them together and picks up the giant yarn ball of kids. He uses his other arm to swing them up to the roof.

Wades throwing punches like a madman, two guys is nothing on him. The boxes cheer him on and instruct him what to do next.

“What kind of pathetic motherfucker picks on homeless kids? Like seriously W-T-F assholes?” He kicks the guy in the knee and he falls over, so Wade stomps them both. The next guy tries to get him with a dagger from behind, the cheap blade snaps off in his back.

“Cheap excuse for a man, cheap excuse for a knife.” Punch.

“You guys deserve to die. You're lucky that hot ass in red and blue is here, that I'm a superhero now or you'd die in the worst way I could kill you.”

{Y: Ooh! I have so many deliciously painful ideas on how to make these dumpsters suffer!}

[W: Dumpsters? What about these guys?]

He looked up to not see the kids or Peter.

He took out his gun and shot them both in the shoulder.

{Y:Yeah!}

Wade looked at the gun in his hand,taking comfort in its weight and its power. His finger itched for the familiar sound of the trigger.

[W: What about Peter?]

{Y: He'd most likely forgive us.}

[W: And what if he doesn't?]

He instantly put in back in the holster, disappointed that he was still the same killing machine. Yes he enjoyed it, but he never wanted to be the bad guy.

Taking out his phone he called his old buddy.

“What's up bub?”

“Two mutant kids in danger and homeless. Take the smurf and get here fast.”

“You're killing me Wilson.”

“Love you too Kitty Claws!”

Wade scaled the building to find the kids unraveled and still with the orange plugs in their ears. Peters mask was up to his nose and he was braiding Katherine's hair down her back as Alan hung from Peter's shoulders.

[W:He’d be such a good dad.]

{Y: Definitely.}

He tapped Alan on the shoulder and he turned around and gave a wide grin. He pulled out his earplugs. “Mr.Deadpool!”

Peter turns around and Katherine looks back with a similar smile to her brothers.

Orange ear plugs dropped into Peter's hand as both kids run up and hug him. He sees the soft smile on the soft pink lips right before Pete replaces his mask.

“My real name is Wade, but my superhero name is Deadpool.”

“Thank you Mr.Wade and Mr.Spiderman!” Katherine says as she holds onto his large gloved hand.

[W: My heart...it's melting]

They sit on the roof and watch the police come and pick up the assholes who lie defeated below them. They watch YouTube videos on Wade's phone while they wait for Wolverine and Nightcrawler.

The kids take their little bag with them on their way to the Professor X School for Kids Who Could Kill Mass Amounts Of People In Minutes.

[W: That's not what its called.]

{Y: Yeah we fucking know}

The little girl hands Wade a small plastic princess crown, which he proudly places on his head.

They swing home, Wade can feel Peters heavy breathing and shaking. 

[W: I hope he's not hurt]

When they get in the window, Peter chooses to enter his bedroom window. 

“Wade, I need you.” he whines, pulling off his mask and kicking off his spidey shoes. He struggles to take his pants off and Wade quickly moves to help him. The royal blue lace barely holds together at either side. It just holds onto the slope of his ass and his erection is pressed tightly against the inside of the fabric.

[W: Yellow, save that image in the Spank Bank.]

{Y: Of course! When he realizes how ugly and pathetic we are, we can at least masturbate to the thought of this moment right before we cry us to sleep!}

Peter jumps into the bed, completely naked except the lace. Hos body has some light bruises on it from their recent activities but Wade knows theyll be gone soon.Now Spidey is really shaking, the blankets stick to his body for a moment, then fall off. Then stick, then fall off.

[W: I always forget he can do that because he usually has it completely under control.]

{Y: We've got him pretty worked up.}

“Wade?” He breathes, his body quivering.

Wade Winston Wilson is not and will never be known for turning down horny Spidermen.

He strips at the speed that not even the Flash could match.

{Y: Thats DC we’re Marvel.}

He climbs on top of Peter and goes to kiss his lips when he's yanked down and pulled into a hard and needy kiss.

Hes grinding on Wade's leg that was currently stationed between his own.

[W: Woah he's very eager.]

“You alright there sweet cheeks?”

Peter whimpered and looked up with pain in his eyes.

“It hurts.”

[W: Hes hurt? Oh no! Get an ice pack! Call an ambulance!]

{Y: No stupid, he's been all hot and bothered since early yesterday morning. It's the next day already.}

[W: Extreme case of blue balls.]

“Im so sorry Peter, didn't realize it was going to be this long.” He reached a hand down to fondle the smaller man.

“I need you inside of me now Wade!” His eyebrows were scrunched together and Wade completely believed that a whole day with a boner and no relief would hurt, so he wanted to help Peter with his peter 

[W:Haha dick joke]

problems as fast as possible.“I'll get the lube from my room, I'll be right-”

“No, now.”

{Y: That's not a good idea on his end. Literally.}

Wade made a move to get up. “It will be two seconds. I just don't want to hurt you.”

Peter held his shoulders hard and his fingers were stuck to the rough skin. 

“I dont care, I don't care! Wade please!”

{Y: Try and talk him out of it. You need some kind of anything. You of all people should not go in dry.}

“Baby, you know I'm a very...rough. And big, not to toot my own super penis horn or anything. It would hurt a lot.”

Peter thrusted up into Wade's hand and let his head fall back. 

“Ill tell you if I want you to stop, Wade. I need you!” 

Staring into those sad, hurting, desperate eyes, he felt it was his civic duty to help a homie out.

“Okay, Im going, Im going.”

He assumed that Peter wouldn't agree to this again, so he used his hand to just rip them off.

[W: Such pretty lace...and its Victorias Secret too..that shits expensive.]

“Petey are you don't want any prep or-”

“I swear to god Wade!”

Wade spits in his hand,trying to help out as much as he can, and takes a quick second to work himself before he slowly pushed into the horny little fucker under him.

[W: Let's see where this goes…]

{Y: You better make sure he's okay I swear to Thor and his soft luscious mane}

Peter's face screwed up, he was clearly in pain, yet he pushed back on Wade instantly. 

There was lots of friction, no slip to the slip and slide if you will.

[W: That was really funny.]

He was scarred everywhere. Every little part of his skin was scarred and rough. Some parts would be extremely unpleasant rubbing raw against delicate areas. 

Peter's mouth was open as sounds mixed in his throat, coming out as a noise that Wade wasn't sure there was a word for.

[W: He's really just...gorgeous. He's so perfect.]

{Y: Hes heavenly. The total package. Hot,funny,smart,kind and pop culture savvy. He's good with technology and is very forgiving. He also takes it up the ass like a champ and doesn't mind our ugly mug. We are so in love with him, and I dont blame anyone else who is either.}

[W:Yeah, and he's a snuggler. Extra credit points right there.]

Peter came very quickly compared to normal. His face was tear stained, he was panting and sweating and still shaking slightly, and the look of relief on his face made Wade has some troubke catching his breath.

“Wade?” he asked while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“Hm?” Wade was still inside him, still as hard as a rock.

[W: Hard as THE Rock]

{Y: Id like to smell what hes cooking}

“You didnt come. Why’d you stop.”

[W: Oh shit.]

Wade slid out and Peter winced. He flopped next to Peter and gathered him in his arms.

“Im alright with this. You had a rough day, why dont you go to sleep? I know you get sleepy.”

{Y: See you gentlemen in the bathroom in an hour or so.}

Peter snaked his hand down Wades body. 

“Thats not fair.”

“Im used to not fair.” 

Wade rested his cheek on the soft hair, as Peter was lower on the pillows than him. The soft hands pump his member, and the smaller man presses light kisses onto his chest. 

[W: This is really sweet actually.]

Wade let his eyes close as he enjoyed the lazy handjob.

“Wade?”

“Thats my name, feel free to wear it out.”

He heard the short laugh and felt the light twist of the brunettes wrist. He kissed the fluffy hair and moaned.

“I love you.”

He was about to say it back when he came, the ‘I love you too Peter Benjamin Parker my beautiful Spiderdweeb’ was exchanged for an ‘Oh fuck Petey!’

[W: Eh, he knows we love him.]

{Y: Yeah.}

They slept, but he noticed Peters breath took a while to fall into the soft sleeping pattern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading and this chapter is unedited.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter leaves early.

So what if Wade didn't say it back? Peter knew he felt the same way...right?

No one spends years waiting for someone just to not have feelings. But this was Wade and even though he knew him well, he didn't know how long he would wait. He always called Peter his hero, since day one Spiderman was everything to him. But what if that's all he wanted? The body that swung through the air. The body which saved people. Maybe he wanted Spiderman and not average square Peter Parker.

He couldn't sleep all night because his head was racing and when he started to drift off Wade started throwing himself side to side.

Weapon X nightmares, as he usually suffered from. Ever since they moved in together Peter could hear the screams,the thrashing,the sobbing. Wade often joked about them but he heard the pain.

He used to sneak in Wade's room and put a hand on the quick beating heart. He wouldn't push down but he'd place his hand there, he'd sit on the edge of the pink sheets and whisper to him.

‘It's not real. It's just a dream Wade, you're okay. I'm here. Youre okay.’

As far as he knew, during those nights he was just another voice in Wade's crowded head.

He did this now, whispering to him and touching the pads of his fingers to the quick bumbump-bumbump.

When it slowed down, the lights from outside were yawning and stretching away the last black of the night. 

When Wade was still, he slipped out of bed and grabbed a dufflebag which he stuffed with his suit and a pair of clothes for the day. Taking a pad of bright yellow stickynotes, he scribbled down “Wade Im going to talk to Tony.” on almost the whole stack and stuck them all over the apartment. On the doors, on the cabinets. On the toilet seat, on the sink. Television,remote,syrup bottle, everything.

He walked out the door and closed it quietly.

Wade was trained to be on edge all the time so Peter was a little suspicious of why he didnt wake up, but he needed rest at least once in a while.

He texted Tony and he was met at the door. 

“Good morning Mr.Stark!Sorry Im here really early-”

“Parker, you dont need to call me ‘Mr.Stark’ everytime.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.”

“Its alright, lets go inside.”

They walked through the halls, discussing their latest project. “We’re almost done. If you want to look, we can test it.”

“Yeah, I think that'd be nice.”

Tony led him into the Avengers interrogation/’Banner please calm down’ room. The gun is pulled out and shot, a light purple hue hitting the target. The bullet does not shatter or anything else a normal bullet does. Its not only going to scare whoever it's pointed at, but anywhere they were shot it would not hurt them just tranquilize them.

“Wade's going to love this, he's always complaining that he can't use his guns.”

“Yeah, I get it. I love the comfort of my suit, knowing I can protect myself.”

“Can we try it out?” Peter asks, very excited.

“Yeah, here let's go in the room.”

They walk into the clean room and Peter looks into the mirror which he knows is a two way window.

Tony takes the gun from the robotic hand and Peter stands at the other side of the room. His spider senses go off like an atomic bomb in his head when Tony points it at him but he knows he's okay. They tested it on various subjects, no one ever got hurt past a bruise or worst case a shallow flesh wound.

Tony laughed and shot at his chest, Peter's body told him to move but he was doing this for Wade.

He felt the small bullet hit him and he felt the small sharp feeling and he knew it was working. He fell to the ground and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and this chapter is unedited.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade sees his close friends and continies to forget to inform Peter that he feels the same.

[W: Wake up! I dont feel Peter!]

Wade groaned, the first nightmare in awhile was not fun. And if his head wasnt being fucked with enough, hes having nightmares of Peter leaving him.

{Y: No but for real, wake up. Where is he?}

[W: Hes not here!]

Wade moved his arm, expecting to feel Peter shift but the pillows were cold. His eyes snap open and he sits up straight. 

“Peter?!” no answer from anywhere. The shower wasnt going,he couldnt hear the T.V. and he couldnt smell any food.

There were little yellow squares everywhere, so he ran over and picked one up.

‘Wade, I need to go to Tonys.’ 

‘Wade, Im at Tonys’

[W:His hand writing is like cursive and chicken scratch has a baby. Its so cute.]

“Shut the fuck up! I need to go get him!”

{Y: Hes probably using those gorgeous lips to suck Tonys billion dollar dick.}

[W: Or Tonys preforming experiments on him to find out what makes him all spidery]

{Y: Or theyre fucking.}

[W: Probably.]

Wade screamed. 

He jumps into a pair of cheeseburger pajama pants and a large black hoodie and pulls his mask on. His hearts beating and the boxes are screaming, so many things that he knows arent happening but he can help and think about.

{Y: If I could leave you for Tony Stark I would.}

[W: Me too]

Wade ran to the tower. Ran.

He shook the gate. “JARVIS let me the fuck in, I need to see Peter.”

JARVIS said somethings Wade didnt hear and eventually let him in and directed him towards the room. Hes let into the room and through the big window on the wall he watches Tony shoot Peter in the chest. When the man that means so much to him falls like a shitty Walmart gingerbread house he watches as a smile spreads on Tonys face. Hes pounding on the window. Screaming.

He cant hear his own thoughts over his tears and over the boxes screaming. 

“JARVIS, write in the Deadpool Rehabilitation File that the tranquilizer guns are ready for use as of today.”

[W: Hes not dead! Or fucking Tony!]

{Y: Bless the good lord!}

“A Wade Winston Wilson is here looking for a Peter Benjamin Parker.” JARVIS says, and opens the door.

Wade storms in and looks at Tony, then at Peters body. Then back at Tony, then at Peter again.

“What the fuck?!”

He continues to look back and forth at the passed out Peter and the concerned billionaire.

“Why did you shoot him?!”

Tony shrugged. “He wanted to test out the guns we’ve been working on for you.”

“Well why would you fucking sho-”

{Y: Peters been having the best engineer and scientist in the world make us guns.}

“Wait its for me?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he felt bad that you love your guns so much but cant use them.”

Wade grinned down at Peter under his mask. He collects him in his arms. “Got anywhere I can put him?” Wade didnt want to leave him on the floor, that would give him a sore neck.

“Here, I'll show you towards his room.”

Wade nodded and followed Tony into an elevator.

[W: I wonder what color his room is!]

{Y: I wonder why he has a room here if he lives with us…}

“Does he stay here a lot?” Wade asked looking down at the peaceful face while shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Tony shakes his head. “Not really, sometimes he used to when he just moved out of his Aunts house, or if I needed him to stay to work on a project. Once or twice when he couldnt escape the press and didnt want to risk it.”

Wade nods.

It felt like sitting in the room with your prom date’s dad. He knew what you were thinking about his kid, how hot and bothered youd be later. It was awkward and dangerous.

Peter groaned in Wades arms and the boxes giggled. Tony stepped out at the ding and they walked into the Peter deluxe suite.

[W: It looks like his bedroom at Mays house with less of the cooky comic stuff. Or the old science projects.]

He placed him on the twin sized bed, and Peter groans again. 

“Pool?”

“Whatcha need?” He says quickly, not taking his eyes off Peter.

“He's going to be out for a little bit longer, please dont mess with anything.” He claps Wade on the shoulder and struts out to answer a call.

Peter lies still on the bed with an occasional foot twitch. He looked peaceful.

Wade put his chin in his hands and sits on the floor watching Peter. 

[W: Hes gorgeous.]

{Y: Yeah.}

[W: Imagine fucking him in Tony Starks bed. His hero, his idol, his boss.]

{Y: Shit}

[W: And Tony working in just the other room, Peter not wanting to have his hero hear him beg for our cock but he cant help himeself…]

{Y: Trying to muffle his screams by biting a pillow while we give it to him nice and hard.How he likes it}

[W: Add to the Spank Bank asap]

{Y: Like you need to request it.}

He sat there for a good thirty minutes listening to the steamy fantasy in his head before Peter made a deep sound with his throat and rolled onto his side on the bed.

“Tony its works awesome, how long was I out?”

[W: I love when he sounds all sleepy and tired. Hes so snuggly and sweet.]

{Y: I love when he sounds all sleepy and tired after we fuck him senseless and he gets really tired because hes so worn out from taking our cock so well.}

[W: Hes so great at that. And his voice when he says Wades name is not only boner wakening, but when hes holding onto us for dear life begging for it harder and harder. It kills me]

{Y: Last night was out of this world!}

[W: I was worried that we'd hurt him but he wanted it so fucking rough…he just wanted to be used.]

{Y: And his hands afterwards...he couldnt let us sit. He wanted us to...oh god! Lord have mercy on our balls! Hes going to milk us dry if this keeps up.}

[W: And his face when he is about to come!]

{Y: I need a picture of that. Frame it and put it on the wall.}

[W: When hes all sweaty,]

{Y: And his eyes rolled back and his lips all swollen,}

[W: And hes all flushed and pink.]

{Y: Cant tell if I love his wanton moans or that look better.}

[W: Since he's awake maybe we can move that blow job scene up a few chapters.I dont think that would come to a conclusion though, itd just make us want to continue.]

{Y: Hopefully...and yeah. Absolutely wreck him for the sake of science.}

Wades body responded to the thoughts but he wanted to try and stay focused on Peter. “Hey webhead.”

“Wade? What are you doing here?”He rubs his neck like he does when hes nervous. Wade just touches the free hand. 

{Y: Dont tell him you missed him so you chased him all over the city. Avoid that completely its pathetic.}

“Thank you, about the gun thing.”

“Oh yeah. I always feel bad that you cant use them. Bruce did an excellent job with the-” Wade lifts his mask and kisses his lips ever so softly. He replaces the fabric before Peter could do anything more.

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

He shrugs.“The things you do for the people you love…”

{Y: I love him.} 

[W: I love him so much!]

“Ditto.” He says to himself, and Peters reaction is curious.

He looks down for a second and takes a deep breath before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Ill see you later at home.” He stands up and smoothes down his shirt.

{Y: You did something wrong.}

“Pete whats wrong?” He asks urgently, he knew he did something.

“Im okay Wade, I just need to get some stuff done.” He says, looking through some drawers. They are full of clothes. He could live there for months without a care in the world.

[W: Thats the point.]

{Y: You fucked up.}

[W: He can have a sleep over with us here!]

{Y: You fucked up badly.}

[W: I could go for a pillow fight…]

{Y: Hes going to break up with you.}

“Are you sure?” He asked from the doorway, he didnt want to be clingy.

“Mhm. Have fun Wade.”

“Bye!” He walks out the door, listening to the bickering thats trapped like a prisoner in his skull. Yellow eventually convinced White Box that Wades fucked up and Peters going to hate them.

[W: I get it now.]

{Y: So you agree?}

[W: Yes]

He walked out but he didnt want to go back home. So, in his mask and civilian clothes he wandered around Queens. 

“Senor Wilson!” A man called from the front of a restaurant he frequently visited. 

[W: Heres the man with the meal plan!]

{Y: Maybe Carlos and Tina}

“Hola Carlos! Hows my main man?” He walked up and hugged the much much shorter man. His eyes lit up with a smile.

“Muy bien! Gracias! Come, let me make you some food!” He grabbed Wade by the arm and dragged him inside, not that he was really putting up a fight.

“Valentina! Senor Wilson is here!”

A girl, barely younger than Peter, comes out of the kitchen with a smile. “Hey Wade.”

“Hows it going Tina?” 

[W: She was only nine when her and her father traveled from Mexico to the Big Apple. Carlos was a single father who wanted his little girl to have a great life. They opened the restaurant and both worked every day of the year. When Wade first met them she was twelve. He helped her with English, since she didnt go to school, and they always gave him as much food as they could. Of course, Wade tipped very generously and helped with renovations and what not. He wasn't in New York too often until he met Peter, but he would always stop by just to see these people.]

{Y: Why are you suddenly narrating?}

[W: Im sad and lonely.]

“Im okay, not anymore since I must feed el bestia.” 

Wade grins and Carlos sits down at one of the small tables with him as Valentina starts the food. He thinks about all the possible reasons he could have upset Peter.

“Carlos, how come you guys dont think Im a bad man? Youve seen what Ive done in the past.”

He shook his head. “Where Im from, men kill because they can. They kill for bragging rights so when they enter el Infierno they may grin. You kill for reasons, few dishonorable. You helped my famiy now. Tú eres mi hijo. You are my son.” He grasped Wades hand with his own. 

[W: I think Im going to cry!]

“Eres mi hermano. Mi héroe. Mi ángel.”

They both looked over at Tina and Wades heart exploded. 

{Y: For anyone unaware, or in case the authors rusty Spanish is shit, that means ‘You are my brother. My hero. My angel.’}

He taught this girl how to speak English. He taught her how to read and write. He bought her birthday presents and got her ears pierced. He helped her learn to dance and he even learned a few things himself.

She places arms of food onto the table and her father goes to the back to get more. 

[W: Of course he eats it all and leaves, after giving them hugs and money. He then wanders around for a few more hours before going home.]

{Y:You skipped the whole fucking day}

[W: Oh well]

When he got home, Peter was pacing the ceiling. Sometimes he scrambled around the walls just because he could. He was basically running back and forth barefoot. 

“Wade! Where the hell were you?!” 

[W: He seems concerned and upset.]

{Y: He looks funny with his hair standing stright down.}

Wade looks up and removes his mask. 

“I was at Carlos’. Then I went for a walk and some other things I dont remember.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Careful love, someone might think you give a shit about me.”

Peter crosses his arms and pushes out his bottom lip so he has the signature Parker Pout.

[W: He looks so cute.]

“You look so grumpy, come here you.” Wade holds open his arms and Peter is suddenly off the ceiling and upside-down in Wades arms. 

[W: Sixty nine scene?]

{Y: Oh yes! Please!}

“Wade, let go. Or at least flip me over. Your arms are crushing my hips.”

Wade carries him to the couch and plops him dowb, following immediately with the same action. They snuggle closer together until patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Im so happy you guys like this.
> 
> **Chapter is unedited as per usual.**
> 
> I have lots and lots planned for this story and I look forward to mildly annoying you all with these continuous, not at all dramatic cliffhangers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to stop being selfish much to the disappoinment of readers.

When Wade left Peter went to work collecting his new guns and thanking Bruce and Tony for their help on this four month project. Bruce also insisted on a quick physical just incase.

He was thinking about Wade and how earlier went. He didn't say it and Peter couldn't help being a little pissy. He wasn't thinking about ending it at all, even with that level of negativity. Not for the fact that Wade would freak and go on a killing rampage as Tony would think, but because their friendship or whatever kind of relationship they had was very important to him.

While deep in his thoughts with a duffle bag for tranquilizer guns and bullets, he nearly bumps into Black Widow. Luckily both of them are very aware and have quick reflexes.

“Hello Peter.” she says in her sweet, soft voice. Natasha is a very dangerous woman, one of the most dangerous he's ever met. She had that silky kind voice that still managed to let you know who the one in charge is. Her eyes were always holding that flame of fight in them, like she had something new to prove every day. She could be your worst enemy or best friend and you would never be able to tell due to how she carries herself. 

She was also an honest and respectful person. She gives everyone,within reason, a fair chance. She'll listen to your problems and give you advice. She'll talk to you about things you don't think you could speak of with others. She knew about his feelings for Wade for years and she gave him a firm hug to let him know she was there. She was also the first to know his secret identity and often visited Aunt May for tea.

Another great point of her personality is that she will gladly admit she was wrong and help those who need it even if moments ago she was fighting on the other side.

“Hey Tasha. Thanks for covering for us the other day.” He smiles at this very admirable woman. Her lips curl into her signature smile. 

“No problem, you guys deserve a break too. Plus, busy work is always fun. So, are you guys together?” 

Peter sighed and they start walking towards the door he was taking to leave.

“I'm not exactly sure. We've been going at it like rabbits but I think those lovey dovey feelings are gone.”

She nods. “Spiderman not Peter.”

“Exactly.”

She squeezes his upper arm lightly. “Just make sure you're okay with what's happening.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Does Stark know yet?”

“No, not yet. I'm pretty sure he'd find a way to keep Wade from getting all fixed up if he knew it was him. But he knows I'm having relationship issues with a mysterious gentleman.”

“Secret, got it.” They approach the door and she ruffles his hair. 

He walks home quickly, wanting to see Wade again. God knows what he does alone.

When he burst through the door, Wade was not there. At all.

No warnings of danger were comforting but he had no idea what Wade could be doing. He trusted him completely but who really understands a mind like that?

He paced along the floor, finding himself walking on the wall and into the ceiling. Peter enjoyed the rush of blood to his head when he hung from buildings or walls. So he walked back and forth on the ceiling until Wade opens the door.

Later on, they cuddle on the couch watching TV. Wade's got those powerful arms around him and gently nipped his earlobe on occasion. 

“I missed you while I was out. You seemed like you were in a bad mood so I left.” He says, whispering huskily in Peter's ear. 

“Yeah, um...sorry about that.” He didn't want to say he doesn't want to be a live in sex service. He didn't want Wade to move out or never talk to him again. He decides to just deal with it. He'd rather have Wade for one reason than not have him.

“What was wrong?” 

He makes the move to change the subject and accept the guilt in his heart. He knew Wade would forget this soon. Peter hated moments like this, when he'd take advantage of Wade's disabilities.

“Isn't it time for patrol?”

Wade jumps up and then runs to put on the rest of his suit as he already has on the mask and gloves. Peter sits on the couch for a fraction of a second longer to take in the sight before him.

He often watched the other man while he did things.

When he ate.

When he fought.

When he played video games or watched movies.

This was another way he took advantage of Wade. He knew unless he was on some sort of mission he was completely oblivious to the little things. 

Natasha said it was really taking advantage, changing an uncomfortable topic but waiting for later. Watching him laugh. Peter felt guilty none the less. 

When he gets up to change he looks at himself on the mirror while he does. The change of your everyday dorky kid to the masked man who saved the city on thousands of occasions.

Peter Parker to Spider Man.

A nice guy who you wouldn't look twice at to a man who millions of people wanted and aspired to be.

It was so much to think about.That a lab accident,a spider, and some spandex caused all this. He ignored the sad things that made him the ‘hero’ that he is.

Crawling up the side of the building, he found himself in the crouching form he took comfort in. He could focus on everything much better. But it also reminded him that these were his people. 

The kids who hurt him were his people. 

The people he passes on the way to work or school or anywhere where his people.

Even that guy who spilled coffee on him once on a sidewalk somewhere. 

These were his people and Peter protected his own.

‘Average superhero story.’ Wade once said about that.

There's a hand now on his ass, ready to start their patrol.

He feels the familiar pounding in his head, like when your foot falls asleep but in a bigger scale. He immediately focuses on it and drops them to the problem.

“Same old usual.” Wade groans punching the attempted robber in the face. “Seriously! Nothing interesting ever happens!”

The old woman clutches her purse as Peter and Wade work fluidly together. The little pomeranian in her bag is making little angry squeaks. 

As soon as they take this guy to the ground the dog leaps out of the bag and bites the guy on the nose.

Next one.

Sometimes nights are very slow with only one or two guys, today was one of the nights where everyone was everywhere. 

Some guy just robbed a bank and Wade was really excited. They rarely got any ‘Batman level’ bad guys, whatever that meant.

The usual fight ensues. There's punching and dodging the few bullets that are shot under a readable false confidence. Wade's making jokes as well as narrating the fight as well as complementing Peters rear.

A lot of bystanders dont realize how much Peter fights. He fights a lot. It just so happens that Wade enjoys punching people and showing off for anyone that may be watching.

The dirty man is underneath Wade, taking a red fist to the mouth. 

“Spidey, as much as I like your gorgeous arachnid ass on that wall, Id appreciate if you come get this punk. Hes got a really rank smell and I'm not sure if I can get this mask up enough before I hurl.”

He laughs, scurrying down to give the guy a few words before he hands him to the awaiting police. 

“What? You some kinds of fudge packers? You love him you fa-” Wade punches him again.

“First off that's disrespectful language and then again yes I do have a fond view of male anatomy. However, Spider Man and I are not a thing. All my praise if humor. H-U-M-O-R. I couldn't love a stuck up goodie two shoes like him. He acts like I imagine a strict mother would. He's too controlling and prissy. A great body still isn't good enough to put up with that.”

He has taken as much physical damage as you could in this job. 

That didn't compare to the sudden punch in the chest he felt that had him actually staggering back.

He pushed Wade off this guy, full force. He rolled on the ground while Peter yanks the guy off his back and pulls him by the collar to the awaiting men in uniform. Giving a brief statement for the news, he turns back to face his roommate.

Concealing his identity quickly became a small part of the mask. He learned to control his voice enough to not be recognized. He used the mask to hide his fear. His anxiety. His unimaginable sadness at every loss he meets. He hides those emotions with his voice contol. He won't let it slip. Especially now.

He holds out a hand to Wade to help pull him up. He wills himself not to shake. 

He doesn't bring Wade back on his back, easily lying that he hurt his shoulder and can only carry himself.

He attempts any sort of feeling to be presented by Wade. It's been confirmed, only sexual feelings. It was pathetic but he'd take anything he could get.

There was a short conversation and Wade said he was too sore tonight. He wanted to sleep alone.

He stood in his bedroom doorway. Shirtless,maskless, a bright pink due to some irritated skin.

“You alright Pete?”

He wants to say no but he can't.

“Yeah. Good-”

The door closes.

Wandering aimlessly around the ceiling for a while wears him out. It takes more energy to not stick to the walls so he takes off his suit and exchanges it for shorts as he once more takes his place on the ceiling, falling asleep in a ball of self pity.

Since the day he chose to be Spiderman it wasn't about him anymore, it rarely was before that. He wasn't sure why he thought so now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I apologize for the lack of updates


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your minds are put somewhat to rest. Peters a nice guy. Wade should listen better.

“Motherfucking hermit crab son of a bitch” Wade mudders under his breath. He looks down at his bright red body and watches the little flakes of skin flutter to the ground. Like a ten year old boy with a bad case of dandruff screaming ‘Christmas time!’

Every once in awhile, never to any sort of schedule, his skin is this. All of it just peels off, like a sunburn. 

{Y: Or as previously stated a hermit crab molting.}

He removes his clothes, rather sore. He hurt all the time. He didn't care at this point. But this was just…

[W: Annoying.]

{Y: Bothersome.}

“Unnecessary fuckery that proves I don't deserve to catch a break.”

He eases himself down and ponders the scenes before him, as he writes it down in glittery pink gel pen.

Irritated at the moment was an understatement. When that asshat 

[W: Assbutt! Yay Castiel!]

said those things he couldn't help going to an extreme to protect Peter.

{Y: You're the regular Alexander Hamilton, Linny baby version of course. Over dramatic.}

He knew that the slice of heaven in the other room knows his feelings.

{Y: You never reminded him that you said yes to be his boyfriend. This could be a major problem in this scenario to keep readers on edge.}

[W: We also didn't remind him to get eggs.]

{Y: Shit you're right, I wanted omelettes for breakfast.}

He didn't want Peter's reputation ruined by any sort of feelings they had maskless. He was surprised the alley pictures weren't out yet.

He winced when he put down the pen and swung his legs over the side of his larger bed. 

[W: Spideys got a twin sized bed because he's a tiny little thing. We've got a full size.]

[W: Memory foam.]

[W: MEMORY FUCKING FOAM]

Wandering into Peter's room, just as a mindless action, he finds the bed still made. He was MIA.

The tightness in his chest started again. What if that situation in the park brought across the wrong message?

{Y: It did. That's what that whole thing was for. Drama. To show the finer points of Peter's character through the shitty details of yours.}

He couldn't find Peter and he could stop itching his stupid skin. 

There was a moan from the ceiling and upon looking up he realizes that his little buggy friend was sleeping on the ceiling.

[W: Awe that's cute.]

He quietly picks up the camera from the coffee table. 

{Y: How convenient}

And snaps a picture or two. The flash startles Peter and he crashes through their table and onto the floor.

“What the fuck What- are you okay?”

His cheeks looked tear stained but he couldn't tell. 

[W: Maybe nothing's wrong.]

{Y: He just fell head first through a table and he's asking if WE'RE okay?!}

“I'm fine. Here let me help you up.”

He stretched up his hand but quickly pulls it back with a hiss of pain.

“Shedding season?” He cocks his head to the side with an understanding smile.

{Y: Hes like a puppy I swear to god}

Wade nods glumly and Peter walks to the bathroom with a ghost of a hand pulling his in that direction. 

He starts a bath. A nice warm bubble bath. Not too hot, not too cold. Extra bubbles and even some assorted gas station candles filling the air with curious smells.

[W: This is nice.]

He stirs in some things, babbling on about how Aunt May does this and that and whatever else he said.

Wade just focuses on the innocence and raw emotions that are displayed in the scene in front of him. The intimacy of it all almost made him happy that his path in life led to this.

Almost.

The other man

{Y: Boy sounds weird. Like saying ‘the boy’. First thing that comes to mind is a little kid. Yikes. But only when the author writes it.}

helps him into the water, a sigh tumbling off his lips. 

[W: This feels nice.]

Peter takes a soft washcloth to his back. 

{Y: No doubts that he's getting nice, soft,fresh peeling skin}

“How come you do bullshit like this?” He blurts out of nowhere. Irritation is still fresh in his soul and he can't be bothered to savor that sliver of filter he has.

“Like...what?” 

[W: He sounds breathless and worried.]

“This. Bubble baths and taking pictures. Telling me I'm attractive when I'm not. I fucking hate that about you.”

{Y: Wade shut up.}

[W: I don't like where this is going. Yellow, make it stop!]

“You're too nice. Too stuck up.”

He sits there. He takes it like a kid whose realizes the more he cries the more the kids will work to shake him down for lunch money at the playground.

{Y: Because that's his whole life in a sentence you piece of trash! Stop trying to fuck up a good thing!}

He didn't understand what brings him to say these things. It's just constructive criticism...right?

“People walk all over you and you let them. Use this Spiderman thing to pretend they don't. But they still do. Do you like running around after the same guy every other night? Do you like all those girls treat you like a side dish? Whats her face? Mary Jane?”

Peter flinches. He still works the washcloth on Wades back.

“She cheated on you. How many months? How many people? And you knew but you couldn't let it go. Thats pathetic. You treat yourself like you're nothing more than an option.”

{Y: Thats low Wade.}

[W: WHY WOULD YOU SAY WHAAAAT?!??!?!]

He wanted Peter to not be so fragile. He didn't want to see Peter hurt.

{Y: Then why are you hurting him now?}

He closed his eyes, hunched over in their little tub. Peter continued his silent circles on the rough landscape of his body. 

Guilt rested softly on his shoulders. 

{Y: You'll pay for this later.}

He puts down the washcloth and works the combination of ‘Sensitive Delicate Baby’ and ‘Rainforest Manly Intense Irish Springs’ body washes together and just...takes care of him.

Not a word about himself.

He wanted Peter to scream back and give him a reason to show him he deserves better.

He wanted something that gave him hope that when he fell back into old patterns Peter would be okay. 

Soon his hands are being held up and he steps out of the tub. He's wrapped in a towel and helped into his pajamas. He's led into his room and he hears Peter make the bed. 

It doesn't seem real. The silence is unnerving.

{Y: I can't believe you did that.}

[W: I can't believe he did that!]

{Y: Are you happy now? Did that make you feel like a big strong guy? Well now you've got to listen to my bitching, Whites sobbing, and Peters silence. I hope you're okay with that.}

He's tucked into bed like a child. He gets a kiss on his forehead, one that burns his flesh because he knows he doesn't deserve it. Peter walks out of the room like a whisper, leaving the door open.

Wade hears the click of the door, telling him that Peter left. One of his biggest fears is being alone. It's a very rational fear.

{Y: You're a piece of shit. He has a right to leave.}

[W: PETEY BABY COME BACK I LOVE YOU!]

He wants to run to him.

{Y: You're not going to. You brought this on yourself.}

Tears roll down the corners of his eyes and he stares at the slow moving ceiling fan. 

His ears perk up when there's another click of the door al

ong with the rustle of a plastic shopping bag. 

{Y: Why'd he come back?}

Theres the sound of water and a few other things.

[W: What??]

He walks in, two cups of chamomile tea in his hands. He sets them on the small end table.

“Wade, why are you crying? Are you in pain or-”  
{Y: He's a saint.}

[W: May and Ben did a great job with this one.]

“No. I mean yes but that's not it. I'm sorry for what I said and how I said it.”

He does that sad little smile.

[W: ‘I'm not upset I'm just disappointed’ parent cliche.]

“I know what you mean. Really.” A little huff of a laugh.

“Spidey-”

He holds up his hand.

“YOu're not the first to tell me I'm a pushover.”

“I just don't want people to take advantage of you.”

He almost missed the scoff.

{Y: You don't get to ask him what's wrong right now.}

“Do you want your tea?”

He nods.

Peter scans him before walking out of the room to get his own pillow to prop his head up. He rests on the edge of the bed, helping Wade take sips.

{Y: We don't deserve him.}

[W: Cherish this sweet boy.]

He fishes a tissue out of his pocket and dabs at the blood from the tender new wounds.

When his tea is done he's met with another forehead kiss and this time his door is closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and this chapter as all others are unedited.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers his roots. 
> 
> Short chapter, lots of heartbreak.
> 
> Flash back to Mary Jane.

He came home with a busted lip and a black eye. And a whole ocean full of tears.

His uncle Ben stared him in the eyes as his aunt frantically tried to help him.

“Peter you can't do that.” 

“But he was pulling her hair! He's a … doody head!”

Ben nods. “Im real proud of you for doing what's right, for standing up for Elizabeth. But you can't throw your fists around like you're a tough guy. That's just you being a bully right on back.”

The eight year old boy sniffles and nods.

“You've got to be the bigger man. Fists are for after the other things don't work. Remember them?”

“Yes. Try and talk. Try and leave. Try and get help.”

Ben smiles. “Good boy. You have to remember to be responsible and that things happen because of what you do. You're the brightest kid I've ever met.Youve got a job to do with that little egg head of yours. You've got a powerful mind. Remember with great powers like that, comes great responsibilities. You've got to be the bigger man. Fighting like a caged dog won't get you anywhere.”

Peter thinks about this now, holding his own cup of tea. He was raised to be polite and kind. To be caring and give people another chance. To be the bigger man.

He wanted to scream, cry, and punch until unholy fires carried him away. 

But what would that solve?

Spiderman could take on Deadpool.

Spiderman could take on Wade Wilson.

But Peter Parker couldn't do it. 

The veil that separates him from his masked persona was growing thicker. Oil and water.

“He's just having a rough time, hes in a lot more pain than usual.” 

This is true.

“He needs care. Nurturing.”

This is true.

Wade was, is, a hurricane looking for a hug. Something Aunt May always says. Everything he said about Peter was true, the time wasnt right for him to process it.

The Mary Jane Watson card was a low one and hed just throw in the towel at that.

They were perfect together. She loved him, he loved her. He was working through those memories of Gwen and MJ was there for him like no one else. 

Despite his best attempts she got tangled in a web of attachment to Spiderman. She fell for Spiderman. 

Not knowing Peter and Spiderman were one and the same she acted like their romantic acts never happened depending if the mask was there or not. Soon, Peter felt the need to see if there were any others before he came clean about being the masked man of her dreams.

There were a lot. Tall, muscular, artistic, brilliant, and just to stop the list short, perfect men. Not dorky Pete Parker but brave men's men. 

He told her he knew, she told him it wasnt anything.

He told her that he loved her but she wasnt telling the truth. 

He knew for four months before he couldnt hold out any longer. Peter Parker is not to be desired, but Spiderman is.

He'll talk to Wade. He will need his solid answers. He might have to be the bigger man in the end and face whatever comes from that. They need a mediator.

He sends a text to said mediator before flopping onto his bed, defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Im very excited to see how much this is growing. Story is unedited as of this moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new, old friend. Wades not as excited about it as Peter.

Peter talked loudly on the phone and it stirred Wade

[W: And us!]

from a nice, peaceful, horrible nightmare full of pain and suffering.

“Left. Theres stairs. The elevator is broken so youll need to use them. Be careful. I know you can do it, just hurry up.” 

{Y: What the ever loving fuck? Aunt May?}

[W: Why is he up so early?]

{Y: Cant be Honey because she knows how to get here.  
There was taping at the door, lots of small knocks. Peter mumbles and unlocks the door, a male voice offering a loud ‘Ahhh! Peter!’ before being shushed to silence.

{Y: Lets check this out.}

[W:My Spidey senses are going nuts!]

{Y: Really? You had to say that?}

[W:Ahhh come on its funny!]

Wade moves slowly to get out of bed still uncomfortable and in pain. He pulls on some soft and loose clothes, then his mask seeing as theres unknown company.

Theres shushed voices inside and he approaches them to find a man and Peter leaning close together on the couch. Their shoulders touch and they whisper. The mans cane taps three times in every direction.

{Y: Peter quieter than this guy.}

“Are we still going to whisper? Whoever that large man is he's been awake and eavesdropping on us.”

Peters head snaps up and looks around, not seeing Wade. He decides to step out and hold his hands up in a gentle gesture. The guy winces the closer he gets.

[W: Hes hot]

{Y: Hotter than us…}

Wades mad at this hot potato sitting on his couch with his man. He bends down and captures Peter in a deep kiss. Right then and there. Hes grabbing onto his shirt and kissing back like last night never happened.

“You poor thing.” He says, turning directly to Wade. This piece of shit guy has the nerve to say that to him.

{Y: Ex-FUCKING-cuse me?!}

“What the fuck does that mean?” He can taste how bitter his words are in his mouth. 

“Your cells. Theyre growing and dying and clashing so rapidly...you poor soul. I'm sorry about the cancer.”

{Y: Who the fuck is this guy? Sunglasses inside and using personal info. Thats rude.}

“Petey, I know my identity isnt a secret or anything but could you please refrain from sharing my personal garbage?”

Peters face sinks at his tone.

“I didnt tell him. He heard it.”

“Alright then who told you buddy?”

“No one. I heard it just now.”

[W: This is scary.]

{Y: Im going to punch him.}

“Please dont punch me, unlike you and Peter here, I dont have healing abilities and your cells are giving me a headache. Im not sure if Im up for ignoring a broken nose.”

“Better fucking explain yourself” Hes angry now.

Very.

[W: Hulk smash!]

{Y: Shut up.}

“Matthew Murdock. Daredevil if you will.” He holds out a smooth hand and Wade pays more attention to the taps.

[W: Matt Murdock is blind but hes got enhanced senses. Touch,taste, especially hearing,and smell. He can hear everything and anything. And the cells. He can hear them. He can sense emotions and less than slight changes in most things.]

{Y: Still going to punch him.}

“Well welcome then? I guess? Pete Im making breakfast, remind me later to get eggs. We're almost out. Murdock,want anything?”

He shakes his head side to side like hes trying to decide. 

“Can I have egg whites? Nothing else. No seasoning or anything like that. No oils if you can manage.”

Peter laughs. 

{Y:I dont want Peter to laugh around him}

“Remember that one team up we had?! With the eggs?”

Matt throws his head back and puts his hand on his chest.

[W: T-Team up?]

“Yeah I do. That was amazing how you can still laugh about that like it just happened. My tongue is still burning.”

Peter gasps for breath as he continues to laugh in the other room. Wade listens carefully, considering adding salt to piss the guy off.

{Y: Do it.}

[W: Youre salty about them being together so youll use salt? Nice.]

Matt speaks to him now.

“So I have a very intense range of senses. I can focus on everything at once or every little part of one thing. Peters seen me with ice cream, straight vanilla and i can tell you where it was made down to the tree the orchid grew on that produced the exact part. Anyway hes eating his lunch and asks if I want some. I dont really care, i can also tune things out very well. So i take half of his sandwich and we're eating and I lose it.” 

“It was a hot sauce sandwich! It had all kinds of spiced meats and this really strong hot sauce!” There are tears in Peters eyes.

“He had no drink and Im going insane because its a complete sensory overload. He webs a carton of eggs from the family consumer science class window and Im trying to wash out the flavor by drinking raw eggs!”

They laugh together on the couch as Wade carries out their food. He works on his food quietly.

Matt arches an eyebrow in his direction. 

{Y: Really dont like this guy.}

“Did you guys team up a lot?”

Peter nods.

“It was when Id do day work as Spiderman.”

Matt must note how his heart is pounding. 

“It wasnt like this though. It was on and off for maybe one and a half years?” again, Peter nods.

“Were you guys like a thing or?”

[W: He was just recently removed from the VIP club. Virgin In...nevermind i cant think of a ‘P’]

Pete and Matt both spit out their drinks.

{Y: Thats a bad sign.}

“No, no, no!” Matt says waving his hands. His eyebrows are shot up.

{Y: Is there something wrong with Peter now?!}

Peter rolls his eyes and Matt continues.

“The heart beats in this room are pounding, so Im going to ask everyone to relax.” He takes a bite of egg.

Wade takes deep breaths to at least fool Pete that hes calmer. His skin itches and hsi body aches yet he keeps his back straight.

{Y: We could so take this guy.}

[W: Can be hear our thoughts?]

{Y: I don't think so but if he can he can know to fuck off and Peter is O U R S as long as he wants us.}

[W: Maybe a threesome?]

{Y: Hed have to do a lot of convincing first. I dont like this one.}

[W: Team Red in bed! Also hes a lawyer so Im sure he could]

{Y: We're taking up a lot of the chapter again}

[W: Yep. But they love it. And by it I mean me.]

{Y: Suck my ass.}

[W: You really need to be nicer to me, you hurt my feelings. ]

“Wade. You remember how old I was when the spider stuff happened?” 

[W: Shit I dont know!]

{Y: Fifteen.}

“Fifteen.”

He gives Wade that smile that says hes proud of him, with that twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah well six months into the gig Matt and I crossed pathes and he really helped me out. But he was legally an adult, even if he wasnt I dont think it would have worked that way. He was more of a close cousin. He was just a great guy willing to help a kid out. Aunt May and I werent making enough when Uncle Ben died to keep our house and Matt helped us with our budget and benefits and stuff.” 

The sad little quiver at the end of his voice is everything to how important Matt was and is to him.

{Y: Maybe I hate him a tiny bit less.}

“Well I dont know about helping your punk ass,” he gave Peter an exaggerated wink from under his mask “but if he can help out my Honey, hes a good man.”

[W: Honey is a nickname the author decided to give Aunt May as almost every version of her, canon and not, remind him of his great grandmother. Everyone called her honey because ‘she was sweet and made of flowers’]

They all laughed.

“What brings you around here?” He curious as to why this guy just shows up.

{Y: Hes here to win Petey Pie’s heart. Now theyre both grown ups.}

[W: Snookums is hopefully not going anywhere.]

{Y: Wade was an ass last night so Im not too sure.}

He doesnt change stance but Wade suspects theres a strong reason.

[W: Maybe its just our normal paranoia?]

“I was just in Jersey for a case and thought Id stop by. As of the moment Im open for a while so I thought I could stay in the city and spend some time with Spring. I wasnt aware that he moved out, let alone had a new partner. Im staying in Manhattan.”

{Y: Good he wont intrude on our Spidey time.}

[W: Spring? Like flowers?]

“Spring?”

Peter sighs dramatically. “Spring like jump. I would jump around like a maniac. The webs werent the same as they are now so he called me Springingman.”

They sit there. For a while. Or at least until Peter suggests that he visit Aunt May. They both stand and hug each other. Matt walks sround the room, tapping his cane. 

“I have to remember where everything is for when I wander in in the future.”

He finally makes a move to leave, embracing Peter again at the door. He taps his cane before turning to Wade and he raises a hand.

“See you later Pool, it was a pleasure. Peter call me when you get a chance, alright?” He nods and opens the door. Matts gone.

{Y: Finally}

[W: I dont know hes kind of sweet.]

{Y: Nope. He hugged Peter twice. Not okay.}

[W: No need to be all ‘possessive boyfriend’ aka the abusive guy whose romanticized in romance novels.]

{Y: Not like that. I mean I dont believe he just happened to be here.And happened to wander from Manhattan to Queens. I just dont think we were told the whole story.}

“Hey you alright?” Peter asks from the door, checking the clock by the television. 

It was 1:30pm already.

Wade makes a ‘come here’ motion with his finger and Peters feet instantly move.

Hes still in his chair and his partner leans over him, Wade picking him up and placing him in his own lap.

{Y: OW SHIT MOTHER SHITTING SKIN FUCK}

[W: Ouch]

He winces but he still holds the younger.

He drapes his arms over Wades shoulders and starts taking off the mask. At this point Wade doesnt pull away. He doesn't flinch and he awaits the cool air on his face.

A soft hand ghosts over his cheeks and he sees a lazy smile on those pink lips in front of him.

He arches up to kiss Peter and he wraps his arms around his waist.

When he pulls back to look at those gorgeous eyes, he sees little spots of blood on Peter's lips. They're from his own. He licks his thumb and wipes it away, then uses his sleeve to dab at the blood on his mouth. 

{Y: Well that's fucking gross.}

Pete puts his head on Wade's shoulder and presses a few soft kisses into his neck. 

[W: I love this kid.]

{Y: Eew dont say kid.}

[W: Youre right.]

{Y: You still didnt remind him that you said yes to be his boyfriend.}

[W: Do it now.]

“Petey?”

He felt a vibrate against his chest as a recognition.

“Remember when you asked me to be your boyfriend?” He feels the hero tense in his lap and he makes a move to get off Wades lap.

He quickly pulls him back.

[W: Whats wrong?!]

“Baby boy whats wrong?”

Peter shrugs.

{Y: No no no! Say it now! This part of the story needs to end! Do let this bullshot continue!}

“Stupid fucking author making my life difficult” He grumbles.

[W: Dont say that, youll pay.Please author, he loves you!]

“Peter, look at me.” He pets the brown mops as he is met this the unsure eyes of his partner.

“Wade we dont have to talk about it right now, okay? Im not in the mood.”

[W: He thinks we dont love him.]

“I said yes Peter. You fell asleep and I forgot to tell you. Im sorry.” Peter scans his face for any sign of a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading , and this chapter is unedited. I thought Id be a little nicer, dont expect too much of that now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good. Too good.
> 
> Matt Murdock talks about Wades monster dick which turns into a revised chapter one.

Peter couldnt believe it. It was one of his little jokes. He knows that hes got problems with this kind of stuff. 

Well maybe he forgot. He forgot a lot of things.

And he forgave Wade for a lot of things. It wasnt that he was a push over, which was very much a fact, but it was the fact that Wade couldnt help it. He heard stories of Weapon X and he saw it take its toll every day, not just in Wades appearance.

You cant hold his responsible for things like this. Not entirely.

“Peter really, youve gotta believe me! I didnt mean it!” His fingers dug into his hips. He meant it. 

“I forgive you.” He hears the almost silent pang of hurt in his voice and he knows Wade heard it too.

He was never treated with respect with MJ. He didnt feel he deserved respect like that he should have received. Gwen was so nice to him, treated him the way all good guys dream about. He had experience in both extremes of love and both sides ended in his heart broken. Was Wade the medium?

He didnt want Wade to feel too bad, he knew his new boyfriend would beat himself up over it anyway.

So he kisses him. Seems like the only thing that brings him back into the real world.

Both of their postures relax and they just let the moment happen. Wades hold on his hips looses and they both know in the back of their minds that there will be marks. Healing a little faster is good, but he still bruises like a ripe peach. Wade enjoys this as he knowingly sucks a hickey into his neck. Over these last three months** he's made it clearly that he wants Peter to look in the mirror and think about him.

Hes getting a little worked up and Wade is grinning like a fool. 

That still gets under his skin. 

He lets Wade throw him around, he likes that about their relationship. But he decides where he gets flung. When Wade pops his hips up Peter moves his back. Theres a grunt of annoyance. 

He keeps this game up for a while and right when things start going Wades way, the phone rings. Its a picture of a physical, printed picture he took all those years ago. Its him and Matt, out of costume, smiling like madmen. 

He pulls away to answer it, Wade looking at the screen with clear distaste in his face. He mouths a sorry while he answers it.

“Matt, whats up?”

“May is getting ready to go over there. Im coming back with her but I can sadly say I hear you guys getting frisky from here and I dont think she knows about you two yet.” 

Peter falls back onto the floor and adjusts his clothes. “Aunt Mays coming over here? Man youre a life saver. Yeah she doesnt know yet.Love you more and more each day for things like this.”

“No problem. Shes coming out now, shes by her door. See you soon. Tell Wade to get working on killing that thing, I heard how big he was this morning.”

Peter turned scarlet and felt his eyes pop out of his head. He made a strangled sound in his throat.

“Cant imagine that thing hard.”

“Matt!”

“What? Its huge.”

“Youre not wrong. Im hanging up now.”

“Bye Peter see you in a bit.”

Wades arms are crossed and his would be brow area is furrowed. “What was that all about.”

He covers his face. “Matt said Aunt May wants to stop by. He also said he heard us getting all hot and bothered and he wants you to have time to put your monster dick away.”

“What?!”

“He heard your...er...size when you walked in and he cant fathom how big you are hard.”

His boyfriend smiles. “You should tell him how big it is.”

“Wade!”

He storms over and shakes his large shoulders. 

“The woman who raised me is coming over here and youre still talking about your dick!”

“You could help me take care of that if you want.” Hes got that bold smirk on his handsome face again.

Two can play at that game, so he chews on his bottom lip. Wade obviously didnt see that coming.

“For someone who wants to kill this boner Ive got, youre not exactly helping.”

“I think you can wait...royal blue isnt your color though.”

Zing.

Wades smile grows. “Trust me babe, Ive put myself through worse than that.”

Peter huffs. Then his phone rings again.

“I dont know what royal blue means but I don't think I want to know and it makes me glad that I cant see. We're stalling. Shes taking me to the mall and of course Ill use her kindness against her. We're going to fight over paying. Use your time wisely, Im tuning you filthy animals out.” And he hangs up just like that.

He stalks towards a comfused Wade and boldy cups him through his baggy pants. “Matt bought us some time at his own expense.”

Wade makes that deep rumbly sound that shakes Peter to his core.

“Fuck yeah baby.”

Theyre kissing again and this idea pops into Peters head.

“Wade I have a brilliant idea.”

“All of yours are.”

“Follow me.”

They kept the bathroom clean and the lid of the toilet was always down because of Peters living with women his whole life.

They stumble through the halls into said bathroom, picking up some lube on the way. Wade plops down on the toilet lid. 

“Snookums Ive fucked and been fucked in a lot of places but on a toilet is not one.” Peter laughs. 

“Ill be back, dont get off without me.”

He runs into Wades room and strips, putting on only the large white shirt from that night.

Hes back and Wades jaw drops almost comically. He realizes what Peters doing. 

Wade preps him nicely, always does.

Peter rides him.

In the bathroom.

On the closed toilet.

Never thought hed do such a thing but he was enjoying the angles that everything was at. Wade was enjoying everything. Peter had to urge him to go slower. His body was so raw and red. He knew that he didnt care but Peter cared a whole lot.

After their mind blowing toilet sex, they both get ready for dinner. An hour later Matt and May are at the house.

Wade cooks for everyone while they all wait outside. The smells of everything give Matt a headache.

“May, you really didnt need to pay.”

“No! I did! You look dashing in your new shirt. Do you remember what colors you wore when you were younger? That complimented you?” 

“Um...not really, no.”

“Well deep purples look wonderful on you if anyone asks.”

Peter smiles as he watches them.

“What are you so happy about Spring?”

“Yes Peter, dear youre smiling like everything has fallen into place.”

“In a way it has.”

Wade brings out the food, onto the roof. It feels odd to Peter that theyre not perched at the edge.

They all talk while they eat, laughing, smiling, joking and Peter feels like everything's going oKy for once.

When they take his aunt home, they all get suited up and ready for patrol. Wade babbles about ‘Team Red’ and he cant help but think about how awesome they look.

“We're like the power puff girls! But all red...and not girls you fucking idiot. Oh shut up, they know what you meant. Hey look we're in Peters point of view!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not editied and I appreciate your time. Thank you for your comments, everytime I see one I feel more compelled to pump out chapters


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is pretty and petty ft Petey

He couldn't help but be angry.

He really couldn't.

Matt Murdock was at their house all the time and Peter was always with him laughing and smiling.

{Y: He hasn't seen him in years.}

“I know.” He grumbles. He makes his usual breakfast, Peters regular breakfast. But he also makes plain white toast. He is told to hush his singing, ‘Just a little bit Wade. Please?’. Peter loves his singing supposedly but ‘Matt gets bitchy when he has a headache.’

{Y: Its annoying yes, but Peter isn't ours.}

[W: But we're boyfriends now.]

{Y: He's also a grown man who can have friends. Not an object. We down own him.}

When Peter wasn't with Matt, he was with the Science Bros. Working. Or they were on patrol. 

[W: All together.]

He thinks back to when they were all fighting together back when Matt first stopped by. He did something and hurt both his wrists. He fought without using them but he didn't seem too hurt. Only hurt enough for Wade to take over while Peter made a splint from cardboard and his webs.

Matt didn't feel pain. He ignored it due to some hippy ability to focus.

{Y: Bastards who can't feel pain really get me mad.}

[W: He can feel pain it's just easier to ignore.]

While they walked home Peter used his joke. Towards Matt Murdick.

[W: Haha, ‘Mur’]

“All the dinosaurs once feared the TRex, right Wade?”

That was his joke. Not to be wasted on Matt. He didn't want Matt's laugh ruining it.

Matt slept at his own apartment which Wade was thankful for. He held Peter every night as he went to sleep. Five months** of bliss. Five months** since his dreams came true.

[W: I'd be angry forever if it meant holding him at night.]

{Y: Agreed.}

[W: It's been five months. Wow the authors been skipping a lot of time.]

{Y: Well the routine is the same   
Peter very much enjoyed a specific pattern of scars that always seemed to form back. He'd trace it with his index finger. Up and down and back again until he fell asleep. 

He referred to it as his favorite mountain range. 

[W: Mountain ranges make me think of beautiful views and valleys.]

{Y: Not us. It's not even a Weapon X scar or anything like that. It's from falling off the roof when Wade was eight and scraping his torso on a tree branch out of all things.}

He started thinking about nightmares or his lack of them since Peter started sleeping in his bed. Sometimes the boxes imitated his voice in those horrible moments. He could hear the other man telling him calming words or sweet words. In the back of his mind he saw Peter Parker smiling at him telling him things were okay.

{Y: Things aren't okay. Just less shitty.}

[W: We're a real mirror image of each other. Youre the glass half empty and I'm the glass half full.]

“You're both a glass full of shit.”

{Y: Fuck you man.}

[W: Yeah.]

“Wilson?”

{Y: I want to unalive him.}

“Kill. Unalive is avoiding responsibility for my actions.” He mutters as he places everything down.

They both thank him for the food and Matt taps his fingers on the counter. 

“You sound different today...fluffier. Swooshie. More fluid.” Matt nibbles on his toast thoughtfully. 

Peter smiles in Matt's direction and receives one in return.

{Y: I bet he's not even fucking blind.}

He pats his dress. It's a proper prom dress. The top was very plain but he really liked the little gems sewn around the bust area.

{Y: That was quite a project.}

[W: Yeah. Peter and Honey are really good at sewing.]

They made it all together.

“You look very pretty Wade.” Peter touches his hand and he can't help but feel pretty.

{Y: Ugly piece of shit like us isn't attractive. Can't believe he convinced you to not wear your mask.}

“Can you give me a spin gorgeous?” 

It's not mocking its awe that laces his voice. Matts eyebrow is cocked up but Peter doesn't seem to notice.

He wipes his hands on a napkin, careful not to stain the delicate fabric.

He gives a twirl and his boyfriend claps. 

[W: Really feelin myself right now.]

{Y: We should feel ourself.}

[W: Yeah.]

“What color is it?” 

“Um...like a burnt orange kind of color.”

Matt hums and runs his hand through his hair. “Orange is a nice color.”

[W: This is so weird...talking to a blind dude about colors.]

“I know it's weird. Is he thinking about how it tastes? Does he want to taste my dress?”

[W: No idea man.]

“No I don't. I used to be able to see. I just like to try and remember how they looked.”

Peter squeezes his shoulder and looks over at Wade. “It looks good in you.” 

Wade plops down on the couch and hums happily. Matt walks over to the couch and sits a space away from him. Peter carefully moves the skirt of Wade's dress over and snuggles up next to him. They turn on the TV.

[W: That's such a dick move. Putting on the TV in front of a blind guy.]

“I love this movie. Leonardo Dicaprio is a great actor.”

“Matt remember when we watched this together?” his boyfriend laughs and shakes Murdock's arm.

{Y: This dude needs to get his own hot college student with superhuman abilities.}

“You were in my arms bawling like a baby.”

“I remember it a little differently but you're not wrong.”

Wade huffs through his nose and Peter nips at his ear. 

{Y: Murdick needs to leave so I can get this dress off and get more of Peter's attention.}

[W: I agree...maybe not taking it off though.]

{Y:Oh?}

[W: Having him sucking our dick under these puffy skirts...make a man feel pretty naughty.]

{Y: That's a good idea.}

Matt gags on the other side of the couch.

{Y: Good I hope he hears how horny I am.}

[W: Blow job scene early!]

{Y: Blow job!}

[W: Blow job!]

{Y: Blow job!}

[W: Blow job!]

{Y: Blow job!}

[W: Blow job!]

“Shut the fuck up!” He screams, holding his head in his hands. The chanting was loud.

Peter pulls him closer and rubs his back. “Shh, Wade it's okay. Come on it's alright. What are they saying?”

He glares daggers at Matt. If he weren't there they could discuss said blow job scene.

“I don't want to talk about it with him here.” He puts emphasis on ‘him’. It's bitter.

“You have a problem with me?” He responds. His voice is firm and gives nothing away but Wade notices how controlled it is. 

{Y: Damn lawyers.}

“Guys calm down.”

“I actually have to do something to do. Spring I'll see you later.” He reached over and hugged him tightly, his head angled towards Wade. 

{Y: If he could see the fucker would be staring into ours.}

“Sorry to intrude on your time Pool.”

It was snarky and the reference to his ‘hero name’ was a low blow. He still keeps his voice level. 

[W: A low blow? One you deserve. That was rude.]

To remind him what he's done and that he's not the same kind of person as them. 

{Y: He's not wrong though.}

When he leaves Peter uses his hand to direct Wade's face to his. 

“Alright what's up with you guys.” 

“Nothing. He's just here all the time and I miss spending alone time with you.” 

[W: Ooh! Look how red his ears got!]

“I can see if he can come over a little less if you'd like.” 

“I cant sing or hum when he's here and it really gets my energy levels through the roof. Especially in this bomb ass dress.” Peter's been running his other hand up and down the tulle and nods. 

[W: Tulle is that material that tutus are made of. Incase you didn't know]

“And the boxes were chanting ‘Blowjob!’ like teenage girls at a 1D concert...well they wouldn't be chanting blowjob...well some might.”

Peter laughs and it relaxes him. He also notices the big pigeon on their window.

[W: Theyre always so shiny. They're underrated and special.]

“A blowjob huh?”

{Y:Wade don't zone out! Leave the fucking bird.}

He nods but still has his eyes glued to the bird who is in the act of cleaning its feathers.

Peter turns around and sees it. “What? You'd rather look at that than talk about me blowing you? Mkay.” He's joking but that brings Wade right back.

“Blowing me?! Hell yeah!” 

“Won't you rather call Pigeonman for that? I'm just a little Spiderman.”

“If only there was a Pigeonman…”

[W: Get the good succ Wade. Hurry up!]

He kisses Peter and is met with…

{Y: Holy shit!}

[W: Tasty.]

Cherry chapstick.

{Y: It's Katy Perry's girl on girl experience! This rocks!}

“Cherry chapstick? Petey you're really killing me here.” 

“My lips were dry and thanks to you I need to start worrying about this stuff now. MJ was allergic to cherry anything and Gwen preferred unflavored. I've been using this.” he grumbles a little.

“I'm not judging baby boy, Im just in awe about how perfect you are.”

He dips in for the kiss again, humming happily.

{Y: Author man don't you fucking dare.}

[W: What?]

{Y: Hes gonna do it…}

[W:What? No please!]

Peters phone rings. It's Matt.

{Y: No! I told you he'd make you pay!}

“Hey Matt, everything okay? Um...yeah Im with him. Matt!” He gets off the couch and goes to his room. Wade bolts to the crack of the door.

“I don't care! Why does everyone, Matt , you're better than this.” He sighs. “I love you man. You're like the big brother I never, yes I know. Aunt May likes him. She totally doesn't like everyone! I know. You've got baggage too so dont you dare. Sex you ass. Yeah, you better be sorry. Yes his skin really like that. I don't care. Goodbye Matt. It doesn't matter I love him how he is. Goodbye. Bye Matt, go take a nap.”

{Y: Even the blind guy knows you're ugly.}

[W: Peter defended us!]

{Y: This dress doesn't do anything except help the government of your state of denial.}

He usually didn't cry but he was having a moment. 

Peter opens the door and Wade goes to wipe his face. 

“Wade what's wrong?” He sinks to his knees and places the skirt on his laps so he can get closer without harming the fabric.

“I'm too ugly for you! You're so cute and adorkable and I'm me! Even that blind bastard knows!” 

Peter pulls him closer. “You're not ugly Wade. He just asked if that's why your cells were loud or some super hearing thing.”

He still sniffles. “And the author just finished watching that shitty snail racing movie, Turbo or whatever, and Ryan Reynolds is the main snail! How can they do that to him?! Was Green Lantern not enough suffering?!” 

“Wade I have no idea what this lantern stuff is but please calm down.”

[W: And Lin cut off his ponytail.]

“And Lin Manuel Miranda cut off his pony tail!”

“Oh my god really?! Wait, Wade.” Peter sighs. “Let's get off the floor and talk alright?”

He wipes his nose. “Sure.”

When he stands up his boyfriend stays on the floor. Looking up at him with those big eyes wakes up Wade heart with a burst of warmth.

[W: And dick.]

“What?”

“What's that song? The one that goes ‘What you feel is what you are and what you are is beautiful’ because that's what my boxes are telling me.” Peter just smiles on the floor.

{Y: White, please explain for the readers what ‘Peters Boxes’ are while i savor this moment}

[W: Okay so basically we're independent impulsive thoughts on Wade's end. Like a conscious but with additional commentary. Peter talks about things he feels very strongly about as his boxes sometimes so we can understand a little better.]

{Y:It's cute as fuck.}

“Slide by Goo Goo Dolls, same people that made Iris, by the way that is a song that really makes me think about us.”

[W: It's going to be our wedding song. It really really relates to our relationship with Peter.]

He smiles and licks his lips. “Yeah, I can see that...don't move okay? Im getting our camera.”

{Y: What? No. No pictures.}

“Peter don't-”

“I wont if you really don't want me to but you look...angelic from right there. You're standing just under the light, please?”

{Y: Even when we were hot as fuck we were not described as angelic. Wade do it.}

[W: You of all people are saying do it?]

{Y: If anything he can suffer later. }

[W: Good thinking.]

When Peter returns he captures the picture and pops up to show him.

The light surrounds him and the jewels shimmer. The skirt fans out and the color makes Wade's skin look less sickly. His face contains a look of…

[W: Love. You can see how much we love Peter. ]

He hadn't looked at the lens, but at Peter. There's a small smile on his lips and when he looks over he sees his boyfriend is awestruck at picture. 

[W: Awestruck by Wade.]

{Y: He could take a picture of a steaming pile of shit and it'd look beautiful.}

“Wow.”

“You're stunning Wade. Really.” 

“Not as cute as you snookums.”

[W: I love that blush. Love love love it.]

“Wade can i ask you something?” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah, anything.”

“Can I, um…” he looks at the floor. “Take a picture of us fucking?” The end of the sentence is rushed and he swallows hard.

[W: Holy shit are we hallucinating?!]

{Y: Oh god I hope not.}

“Excuse me?”

Peter looked up with wide eyes.

[W: Like a gorgeous dead fish.]

“Nothing, forget it.” He takes the camera and starts to walk away.

He quickly grabs Peters elbow. “Hey, you really want to take pictures of us having sex?”

“I said forget it.”

[W: No! Dont forget!]

“I dont think itd look too pretty from your view but Id love to have a few pictures of you bent over.”

When he shivers Wades chest fills with pride. 

[W: I feel like a picture is different than a video, but both would be appreciated.]

{Y: Time hop, youre just skipping a bit of kissing and Wade getting out of his dress.Then the teasing etc.}

Peters rolling his hips on top of him, camera held up to capture Wades expressions. 

{Y: Not exactly what I had in mind but this works}

He flips him over and takes the camera, Peter clutching the sheets as he comes. He gets a perfect picture of his boyfriends ‘I was just fucked out of my mind’ sleepy face as well.

[W: These are getting framed.]

When Peter starts pumping him in his hand, Wades eyes roll back. He takes a picture as Wade comes. 

They take a naked, sweaty selfie before they put the camera down.

“Wade I feel kind of bad.”

“Why, Im sorry for whatever I did.” It was a natural response to any negative emotions anyone else feels.

{Y: What did you fuck up this time.}

“No, you didnt do anything Wade. Its just you always wait until I come to take care of yourself. I either dont hold out as well as I do or youre not paying attention to yourself.”

He laughs and kisses Peters sweaty hair. “No, its just I like when you feel good. You can go for a hell of a long time, damn college kids are just little fire balls fucking until the Sun burns out.”

He earns a chuckled. “I always forget youre older than me. No offense or anything babe, but youre kind of immature sometimes.”

{Y: I have no idea what he just said besides ‘youre older than me’ and ‘babe’}

“Did you just fucking say that?”

“What?”

“Peter fucking Parker called me babe. My life is complete. I need to blog about this on my ‘SpiderassSpandex’ account. No one will believe me as usual and think its a fanfuc but who cares?!”

He didnt get a response because his boyfriend fells asleep on his chest.

{Y: Look at the pictures.}

With one hand he carefully picks up the discarded camera and looks through the pictures. 

He skips the ones of him for the most part and looks at the first one Peter took.

All you can see are his knees and one hand on the plain of Wades chest.

{Y: Thats a really intimate picture. I think its my favorite. }

[W: Yeah I agree.]

{Y: I especially like how you cant see your face. Its just your chest and Peter.}

[W: His index finger is on that big scar he likes. Thats really cute]

The other pictures were of course brilliant, but that was his favorite. 

{Y: This was a cute little chapter.}

[W: Yeah.]

{Y: Happy little chapter.}

[W: HAMILTON:  
In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky]

{Y: Yeah lots of suffering soon...maybe.}

[W: How do you think they will feel about the big ending?]

{Y: Hopefully miserable.}

[W: Yeah, probably.]

{Y: I love how we have this running joke about the pictures, Fanfiction.net. You know this was going to be posted there until PrincessSunflower stsrted with Thank You For Seeing Me that Author Man decided to post this here.}

[W: Yeah. It might be posted there in the future.]

{Y: We're taking up the end again.}

[W: I know. I dont really care honestly, I love attention.]

{Y: Save our Author Man some trouble. This chapter is unedited.}

[W: Thanks for reading.]

{Y: Convince him for the blowjob scene sooner rather than later.}

[W: Forget Trump or Hilary, Spiderman Blowjob Scene 2k16]


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters bones are wrong.

He loved when Wade slept. It made him feel accomplished. He'd never been a good sleeper and over these past few months he's gotten some well deserved rest.

When Wade got up that morning, he was stirred awake by the untangling of legs. He kept his eyes closed and breathing even to hide the fact that he was observing his boyfriend. 

Wade's silent besides whispering to himself. He walks around the room and then sits on the end of the bed. Probably getting dressed.

After some short time, a hand smooths his hair down and kisses his forehead. Wade leaves to make food.

For a while Peter just stares at the ceiling with a soft smile gracing his face. 

When he checks his phone, he sees many messages.

Mr.Stark: Peter, when you get a chance can you stop by to help us out? We need some wall crawler shit. 

Dr.Banner: Pete, Tony might text you. Don't rush he just wants you to record from above the lab.

Tasha: Lol I found this at the store and I HAD to show you. [Image present]

Peter responds to them and clicks the picture. Natasha takes a selfie sporting a shirt of him in full costume giving a thumbs up...on a bed. ‘Webhead Bedhead Emporium.’

Next, he checks his emails. He absolutely has to go to work today. He needs pictures and as much as he'd prefer not to he needs the money. 

Not Wade's money, which in the back of his mind he cringes at the fact that it's dirty money, he wants to be an adult. Who pays for half the rent. Who can support himself.

When he finally decides that getting out of bed is part of being a grown up as much as grocery shopping, Wade's twirling around the kitchen. 

“Peters up, pay attention. Spin! No seriously he's behind you. Spin! Fuck off and turn around. Yeah he is here.” Wade smiles at his boyfriend.

“G’mornin’” he says, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. Wade plates the food and chows down.

Tasha: I would have bought DP one but I didn't know his size besides H U G E lol. Did you show him? How are you two by the way?

Peter laughs and shows Wade the phone after clicking the picture so the messages weren't on display. The gasp of excitement that leaves his body is priceless.

“I want it! God, Starks idea was great to start marketing our designs!”

Captain America had always been displayed on tshirts and that was no question, but Tony started buying the rights to the main company to get the profit for ‘himself’. He did the same thing with nearly every hero, mutant, and all the good guys in between. All the profit from selling their images went to clean up after they wreck everything in their work. A lot better than a nameless street vendor doing god knows what with their faces and with the production staff.

They chat over breakfast and Matt stops by. Wade grumbles a little and Matt huffs out his nose.

“Seriously guys, you're like the pissy girls I went to school with.” That earns him an eye roll and a run of fingers through the hair, each from their respective stubborn ass.

“I'm not!” from both of them at the same time.

“See!” 

“He thinks I'm trying to get in your pants. Which makes me want to puke.”

Wade's fists ball. “Whats wrong with him huh?! You think you're too good for him?!”

“No. When I think “‘Peter Parker the Spiderman’ I think ‘Sorry man I have to go! School pictures are tomorrow and I need to get a good photo for sophomore year! I also have fruit snacks at home so thats pretty great!’ Not really into the idea of getting involved with little Mr.Fruit Rolls”

“I happen to love fruit snacks you son of a bitch!”

“Both of you shut up!” Peter rubs his temples.

“Wade.”

“yomanwassup?”

“How much do the boxes fight?”

“All the goddamn time.”

“I don't want you guys to be angry boxes.”

Wade's silent and Matt taps his leg nervously. The way he does when he's listening for key behaviors.

Wade pulls on a glove and holds out his hand, shocking them both. Matt cautiously takes it and they shake. He smiles at two of his best friends getting along or at least making the silent promise to. Today is going to be a good day, Peter feels it deep in his bones.

Matt takes them to a new store that one of his old clients is opening. Wade insists on his watch and Peter reluctantly agrees. 

Matt seems happy and Wade doesn't seem completely miserable. An unknown number calls him so he answers the phone.

“Is this a Mr. Peter Parker?”

“This him.”

“This is John at the Mount Sinai Hospital. Your aunt had a heart attack and is currently in the intensive care unit.”

His heart stops and Matt puts his hand on his shoulder.

“I'll be right there.”

He doesn't have time to change and use his webs to get there faster. At least that's what his panic brain tells him while he runs as fast as he can. He's barely aware of the two men running behind him, Wade on the phone with someone. 

Bursting in the doors, he slaps his hands loudly on the counter. His breathing is heavy and tears flow freely as he screams. “Where is May Parker?!”

“Sir, please calm-”

“Where the fuck is my aunt?! P-Please…” 

The receptionist looks behind him and nods before giving him a room number.

He passes the elevator and hits the stairs. Three at a time when he can manage.

He wills himself to calmly open the door. 

He rushes to the bedside and clutches the hand that's been his to hold his whole life.

“Aunt May?” Her eyes are open and she looks at him.

“I'm so sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry.” He kisses her knuckles the way Ben use to. “I love you, i love you so much”

Tears leak out of her eyes as well before her attention is drawn to the men behind him. She most definitely recognizes Matt's concerned expression right away, but he remembers Wade is disguised. 

He turns and looks at Wade, eyes pleading, and he nods as he briefly clicks off the artificial image. He smiles at her softly, sadly. 

The three of them just sit there next to her. The doctors come and they all ask their questions and nod.

“Im retiring. I'm going to stay with her.” Matt says firmly. 

“What?”

“I'd be able to tell if anything was wrong. I'm strong enough to do whatever she needs. Maybe a few Daredevil appearances now and then but full time caretaker is what i'm doing now.”

Peter just looks at him. “Matt I could pay you or-” He's cut short.

“No. She's done so much for me and deserves all the help she can get.” He smiles at her now sleeping form. For a while you can only hear the beeps of the machines. “Plus, I've got a few people who owe me big time. Please, I want to do this.”

He chokes down a sob and nods. 

There's silence again before Wade speaks.

“I remember when I was diagnosed with the cancers. It was the most terrifying moment of my life. I had been doing not so bad bad things and helping people. I had my girl on my hip and was walking on air.After all that, I couldn't stand to lose it. Anything to keep it.” They're all looking at ‘his’ face and his eyes are closed as he talks.

“But you're not me. You're a beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman. You've done nothing but good for this world. An angel amongst us. You'll get through it. I know it, you're one of the strongest and bravest people I've ever met. I did it because I had to prove that I could do something good with my life. You've done so much fucking good. You're not going to die, you're not going to suffer. You're going to go home and you sure as hell aren't making and deals with the devil on my watch. If I've learned anything from my pain is that karma is real and will take care of good people like you. ” Some of the things he says don't string together perfectly, but the message is there.

Natasha shows up at some point and the other men go out to get food at the cafeteria despite Wade's insistence that he's not that hungry every time his stomach howls. 

She sits in Wades place next to him. “How you holding up buddy?”

He shrugs numbly. “Doctor said she'll be fine. She needs medications and physical therapy but she should be okay. Matts going to stay with her which is good.”

“I know, I read the charts and Wade texted me. I asked about you.”

“I'm not the one who had a heart attack.”

“But you're the one who spent your life with her.”

He sighs and nods. You can't distract or lie to someone as skilled as Tasha. 

“I don't want to lose her. I don't...I need her. I love her so much and I'm not sure what I'd do if she was gone.” 

“We'll get through this. You both have all of the Avengers behind you.” 

“You're wearing my shirt.”

“Yes,yes I am. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Im skrry about late updates still. (Everything is still unedited. I fixed a couple things chapters 1-7 I think is where I left off but idk) Sorry for the pain if anyone is upset I almost killed May


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word prompt as a 'Sorry!'

“Peter!” Wade busts through the door, clearly distressed. Worry thoughts flood his mind about his aunt's health. 

“What?!” Wade rushes to the side of his desk chair and grabs his hand. He pulls up his mask. “What indeed. Petey we're in a one hundred word prompt!Your P-O-V because boxes talk lots.”

“Huh?” Damn Wade's fourth wall nonsense. 

“It doesn't matter. I think we should have sex. Word seventy.” he sighs and squeezes Wade's hand back. “Youre insane, Wilson.”

“Clinically proven!” He grins his usual blinding smile. “Any big words you got in ya?Number ninety-seven.”

“Um...supercalafragalisticexpialadoshus?”

“I love-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates lately. My gmail was hacked and i lost everything (including documents) linked to that account. This story will be up and running again soon (hopefully). I do start classes soon and I have a small part time job. I appreciate all the patience and support. As usual it (chapter) is unedited. Feel free to request anything youd like to see here, including little things like this, and ill try and throw them in the mix! Thanks again and good luck to any readers going back to school


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball drops.

Wade sits in the swivel chair, very pleased with himself. He plays with the leather elbow patched of his sweater and pushed the glasses up his masked face.

{Y:Wade was going to have a serious emotional chapter here but he's decided against it.}

[W: You can thank me later.This was my idea and it's genius]

The clock ticks anxiously at him. The analog he bought just for today reminds him that Peter will be home soon.

[W: Analog...anal…]

Wade chuckles to himself in a thoughtful way.

{Y: Chuckled thoughtfully? That's the fucking stupidest thing ever.}

[W: Im trying to make us sound smart here!]

{Y: I can't believe you two. Or you Mr. Author man. Not updating for your loving fans and when you do it was that stupid prompt. Then this? This wasn't due for another few chapters. Where's the sad shit?! Fuck you dude.}

[W: Stop! You're going to make worse stuff happen! Less happy fucky time more sad shitty time.]

{Y: Bite me.}

When his boyfriend returns Tony Stark and Natasha are at the door. Wade quickly thanks himself for putting on a mask today because of the unexpected guests and stands up. He claps his hands together. “Welcome! Just in time for class.” He tries his hardest to sound teachery.

[W: The more the merrier!]

{Y: Teachery isn't a word you fuck.}

Peter eyes the large white board and new IKEA swivel chair in the room with concern. “Wade is this another one of your “fourth wall break even if we are in real life” things?”

“Indeed it is.” 

“Alright what the fuck? Sorry guys, I know you're all entertained by this crap but I'm not so I'm going to get stepping. Have fun with your psychopath.” Tony rolls his eyes and turns around.

“The lesson will not begin until all students are seated and ready to begin.”

[W: Hes gotta stay.]

{Y: It'd be better if he was forced to sit through this.}

“The lesson will not begin until all students are seated and ready to start.” His voice is sharp and bitter. Like some sort of expired cheese.

{Y: Seriously,what's wrong with you?!}

“Fuck off Deadpool. I'm not in the mood.” Tony snaps back in a similar fashion.

“Get your rich bitch ass on that couch and sit the fuck down.” His hands curl into fists. Tasha and Peter look ready to jump up from their seats to break up a fight.

“Tony, please just sit down.” Natasha gives him a pointed look. Wade has witnessed many men snap at that look and confess to government conspiracies. Even to those who have known her for years can't help but flinch when her eyes speak with such intensity. 

“Yeah, come on. Speaking from experience he'll stand here until you do. Plus I have to go to work before patrol and I'd really like to be on time.” At Peter's words Tony stomps over to the couch between his fellow heroes.

“Excellent! Now we proceed with the lecture. Feel free to take notes. Even you readers, might like to take reference to this chapter.”

Wade turns to face the board. He uncaps a bright pink marker and carefully writes the title of the lecture.

‘Mr. Deadpool's Class of the Studies of Smutty Fanfictions.’

[W: Let the games begin!]

“Well this should be fun.” Natasha leans back against the couch with a smile while the men to her left look terrified.

“Wade what the fuck?!” Peter's face is beat red and his eyes are wide. 

“Mr. Parker no talking in my classroom.” 

[W: For the sake of getting a move on, the format of this chapter will change. Sorry for the shift in visuals.]

{Y: It's gonna be kind of like a list. Maybe a few strings of dialogue in between but pretty much a list.}  
♡  
《 DISCLAIMER 》: ALWAYS PRACTICE SAFE SEX!!!! IN REAL LIFE AND FANFICTIONS REMEMBER CONDOMS, DENTAL DAMS, LUBRICANT, AND HAVE A MUTUAL UNDERSTANDING THAT BOTH 

{Y: or more}

[W:OOH GET IT]

PARTIES ARE WILLING TO DO THE DO AND ARE FREE OF ANY DISEASES. I CAN'T GET SICK OR HERPES OR SOMETHING. BUT YOU CAN! GET YOURSELF CHECKED BY A DOCTOR AND MAKE SURE YOUR PARTNER IS TOO BEFORE EVEN CONSIDERING UNPROTECTED FUCKAROO  
♡  
●KISSY KISSY  
•Kissing great. Don't do too much tongue. That's not hot. Bleh.

•‘Thrusts his tongue’ should not be pushing it all the way down his throat. Again, nasty.

• It shouldn't be actually forcing, its should be soft and languid . That's what gives it the spike. 

[W: Like a sexy snake]

{Y: No you moron, a sexy snake is a dick.}  
♡  
●MOANING  
•Moans usually build up from whimpers. The whimpering should start when it all begins but the moaning should start when everything gets intense.

•Gasping and groaning can be used in the beginning or any other part of the frick frack nick nack patty whach give a dog a bone. Now, moaning is typically seen as more feminine but you're not really focusing on things like that when you're getting/giving it good  
•When adding talking to the act, be careful. Now people really don't talk that much during sex and it's really not a fact of narration. Like an anime school girl. ‘Oh *** you're inside of me! It feels so good! You are inside of me and pleasuring me!’ would actually be kind of awkward. ‘Don't stop!’ or ‘i'm going to come’ are a little more realistic if you like to put some dialogue. 

•Screaming during sex...nice but be careful. I don't really know how to put it but be careful with screams.

•Moaning should NOT be loud,strangled whale calls. I mean, for most of the time your mouth is pretty close to someone's head and shrieking might cause some terror or deafness.  
♡  
●KINKS  
•If you're going to write or do something kinky you need a safeword. You might never need it but you should have it as a safety measure because in some accounts they may not mean stop when they say it. Now you should always stop when told especially in a sexual act but some people are like that. Not my business. A safeword should be heard through gags and things of that nature. 

•A good way to decide a safe word is to pick something easy to remember. Then put something in your mouth to test if it's able to be heard and understanded with a gag in your mouth. All parties should agree on this.

•Kinks can be anything, just be smart. Some people have daddy kinks where their partner is in clothes typically meant for young children and that's fine. As long as your partner is OF LEGAL AGE and ALL PARTIES CONSENT. Follow your country's laws for your safety and the safety of others.

•Be safe with what you use as well. Clean sex toys, use protection, and don't stick anything inside you that's not meant for insides. Food fanfiction carries no risk of infection or injury but real life, watch out. Buy all your toys and what not from places that sell good quality items.  
♡  
●CONSENT  
•Unless its agreement to sexual acts don't start sexual acts. That's rape or assault. You will get arrested and charged. Also you'll get your name on a list and your whole life goes downhill from there, not to mention the trauma you've caused another person.

•Call the police or go to the hospital if you have experienced sexual assault. Try and get away by any means, say no, but if it's a life or death situation try and notice things. Tattoos, facial features are some of them. Get help as soon as you can and your local justice system will help you. 

•If the other party is drunk or under the influence of a substance it's a better idea to leave the encounter for a time when they are sober. In recent years a lot of cases show that people were taken advantage of because they were under the influence. 

•If you see someone saying no to a sexual advance call the police and/or try to help.   
♡  
●ORGASMS  
•Sorry but you'll never ever have an orgasm at the exact same time as someone else. Maybe in close proximity to the time they other does, but the exact same moment is often a tool used to build on a bond in stories or other works of fiction.

•Clean up after yourselves and be careful. 

•“Pull out method” isn't effective. Use a condom or you better be ready for any consequences.   
♡  
●HA! GAAAAAAAAY (MEN)  
•Gay men should still use condoms. Just because there's no risk of pregnancy doesn't make it okay. If you and your partner is clean of sexual diseases that's up to you guys but that's not exactly the cleanest area to stick it in. Infections can still happen.  
♡  
•LUBE LUBE LUBE! Never go into anal sex dry. Lubricant should be used. Vaginas lubricate themselves but your ass does not. Lubricant or heavy heavy spit should be used to make it comfortable for everyone.  
♡  
●NIPPLES  
•Nipple stimulation feels good for everyone.  
♡  
●LADIES  
•Many women can't get off without a good flick of the bean. Clitoral stimulation is important and just feels good for that person. Don't forget.   
♡  
●OTHER  
•Foreplay is good, use it. You don't just stick it in and take it out. Teasing, kissing, things of that nature.

•No dicks are nine inches long. That's insane. Average size is like five to seven inches. There are bigger, yes, but no way will you find an average person with a twelve inch dick.

•After orgasms the meat stick goes soft again. After a short while the Kraken may be released again. 

•You can literally just google things about sex on health websites. You don't need to watch porn and in almost all cases porn is much too forced to be clean and sexual. The edges on sex in real life are not as smooth.

•All body shapes, sizes, colors, genders are attractive and find someone who can satisfy your needs and make you feel good.

♡

Wade went to work scribbling penises and hearts all over the board as he finished his lecture. Natasha laughs while the men next to her look terrified.

“Good job Wade, very educational. I took notes.” He turns around and grins at her. 

“Wow thanks! I've been reading a lot of bad fanfictions and just wanted to give back to the people. Also the author took so fucking long to finish this, school is so hectic!” 

Natasha nods and looks at Tony. His whole face is red and he's shaking. Peter covers his face with his hands as Tony begins to scream.

“What the fuck Wilson?! I did not need to sit here while you talked about sex for two hours! I have very important things I could be doing without your stupid shit! I should have Fury lock you up until I can invent a way to kill you! I swear to god, look at poor Peter! You've embarrassed him in his own house! What's wrong with you?!”

[W: Hes so rude!]

{Y: Yeah he is. I'm glad we got back in this format though so we can get back to the commentary. Like sports announcers or Morgan Freeman.}

“I don't think he's too embarrassed. I mean we do it all the time.” He takes pictures of the board with his phone and turns around when Peter sends out a very high pitched “Wade!” from behind the prison of his hands.

“What the actual hell Peter?! Youve been sleeping with him?!”

“Actually Tony we're kind of dating. Petey didn't want to tell you because he thought youd torture me or something like that. “

[W: If this was a cartoon Tony would totally have smoke coming out of his ears.]

{Y: Definitely.}

“Natasha! What do you have to say about this?!” Tony screams. Natasha responds with a shrug. “Not really our business, plus I already knew.” 

Tony leaves by slamming the door after demanding Peter call him later. Natasha gives them both hugs and races after him to try and calm him down.

[W: Comedy gold right there!]

“Wade, I can't believe you did that!” 

Wade sits down next to him and pulls him onto his lap. “He’ll get over himself eventually.” is his own response before he takes off his mask to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

[W: All this boner talk…]

“Petey…” Wade whines into his shoulder as the smaller man makes himself comfortable on his lap.

{Y: This would be a good idea.}

When Peter grinds down on his thigh he abandons the movie he planned to put on. 

“You're lucky I wore sweatpants today Wade, I think I might jump off a building if Mr.Stark knew I had a boner during your little scheme.” Peter huffs out a breath as Wade takes off his t shirt. 

[W: He's teasing us right now! He's not even on our dick!]

{Y: Oh he's smart.}

Wade removes his own shirt as well as his mask and gloves before pulling Peters torso back against his. 

{Y: Sorry for the lack of updates. This story is far from over but the author somehow thinks that school work is more important than this.} 

He puts his hands on the narrow hips of his lover to guide his shallow thrusts against the muscle of his leg. He presses kissed onto his shoulder as Peter whimpers.

{Y: He will try to update more.}

He reaches out his hand to palm Wade through the red pants of his suit.

[W: Disaster in 3]

“Baby boy you're killing me”

{Y: 2}

Peter slides off his leg and onto his confined member to continue his movements. 

[W: 1]

The door opens and Tony Stark walks in. “I forgot my ke-” He looks over and stares Wade dead in the eye before he throws up all over their carpet. Wade shoves Peter off of him as gently as he can in a panicked state and runs to his room where he locks the door.

{Y: Happy New Years!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Really sorry about updates. Once we get further into the school year Ill be updating more. Im really sorry. This isnt over and I thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Unedited


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries so hard to help everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK FOR *** IF YOU WANT TO AVOID A LOOONNGGGG END NOTE AFTER READING.

Sitting on the floor of his living room with a bloody lip from smashing it on the coffee table, Peter found himself at a crossroads. 

Path One would be comfort his boyfriend who's biggest insecurity was met with one of the top five reactions that would encourage that self consciousness. Path Two meant letting his lover suffer for a while to go help his boss/coworker/father figure who was skillfully angling his vomit in a way that avoids ruining the expensive leather shoes.

Either one meant causing someone pain. In his mind he thought back to one of those moral testing questions in his psych classes. ‘Two people you love are about to die and you only have time to help one’ kind of things. Even if he's had to make real life decisions of that nature it was difficult in this situation. 

His heart jerked as he stood up and made his way over to Tony Stark. He got a wet cloth and the trash can from the kitchen to assist him while also carefully removing the shoes that could easily cost more than the roof over his head. 

With his friend throwing up into a controlled space he went to work cleaning up the preexisting vomit on the rug. He said nothing as he worked, trying not to feel pity for Wade. With his mask he was confident and unstoppable, without he was nowhere near stable. And to be caught in only pants by someone who made open attacks to his character had to be more than painful.

Tony spoke first, his voice hoarse and raw from the ailment.

“You were really going to have sex with that?” It was not as much disgust as shock in his voice. 

“Yes as a matter of fact I was. I have.” This was met with more silence.

“I'm sorry for puking on your floor, I'll send someone to clean it later. You don't have to.” Tony clearly felt guilty. If anything it was for causing a physical mess and not the one he caused internally for Wade. Peter nods and goes to wash his hands. His mind wanders to a time when Wade reached rock bottom, when he couldn't take it anymore. He saw the skin grow back on his forehead, he heard his skull fix itself, he saw the bullet fall out and he watched the blood dry. He also felt the heat slowly return to his friend underneath his tight hold on his shirt. 

“Peter?” Tony was in the kitchen with him as he slowly pulled Peter from the memories. “Peter you're shaking.Let's go sit down.” 

He numbly nodded as he let Tony lead him back to the couch where he previously sat with his partner. He saw the blood on the table and he had to calm himself down once he remembered that it was his own, the ache on his lip reminding him that he was in the present.

Tony put his arm over his shoulder and held him tightly to his side. He smelled like vomit, motor oil, and some cologne that made his nose itch. He didn't know he was crying until a calloused finger moved across his cheek.

A ‘Did he hurt you?’ pierced through the air and in its path he felt anger begin to bubble inside of him.

“What?”

“Did Deadpool hurt you? Your mouth is bleeding.”

He wasn't threatening, he wasn't mad or accusing, he was simply asking. His first thought was that he was the victim in this situation. Peter swallowed hard, trying to remind himself that there was no reason to lash out on Tony. Like many, he was afraid of Wade and that fear was very strongly supported by past actions. It was completely justified. 

“Wade, not Deadpool. And no,he didnt hurt me. You scared him and when he panicked I hit my face on the table. It'll heal.” Tony hummed to acknowledge the response. His body relaxed to a small degree.

“I didn't know it was that…”

“Bad.” Peter fills in the gap in the sentence. Like Tony Stark, king of ‘Yeah you're offended, deal with it.’ was worried about being politically correct. 

“I heard it was a lot but I didn't know that much. I've only seen his mouth a few times.”

“Hes having a bad day. The cells constantly destroy and repair so sometimes there's more open wounds than others. He wears the mask all the time because your reaction is fairly common.”

When Tony tries to say something, Peter interrupts him.

“Aunt May was a nurse in the military overseas so she's not scared easily. Plus she's a big horror movie buff. Wade says he looks like Freddy Kruger sometimes. When I first saw his face I was a little…” He pauses, thinking of a word that could describe the twist in his gut looking into those complex scars for the first time. “Shocked. Surprised. Scared. But he was my friend and I wasn't going to run out on him. Despite what you think he's a really great guy.”

“I feel like shit right now. Physically and mentally. I'm going to go.” When he untangles himself Peter catches his sleeve to look at him. His forehead has gentle creases in it that remind him for the first time in a while that he's not the carefree twenty year old that he pretends to be. He's a grown man who bleeds just as much as anyone else. 

“Dont worry, I promise I'll make it up to him. See you later kid.” His eyes shine bright with sadness and sincerely. Peter knows it's a promise he'll keep. This time when he leaves Peter locks the door.

Glancing at the clock, shame rolls over him as he notices it's four pm, a whole two hours after the initial crisis. 

He listens at the door to try and get an early start to how to approach the situation at hand. Just because he knows Wade better than anyone, not even he can predict his emotional responses. Its silent. 

He opens the door slowly after using the emergency key, making his way into the dark room. The bed doesn't have its usual thick, pink blanket on it and the room is seemingly empty. The only thing that lets him know Wade is in there is the fact that there's no window.

“Wade?” His voice isn't as stable as he'd like but it's gentle and comforting. There's no answer. 

He checks under the bed and looks around the various piles of belongings to look for him. He's too big to be hiding in the room so Peter opens the closet. 

The missing blanket is in a heap and all the hangers are empty on the hooks. He kneels down and moves some of the blanket out of the way.

His hand is caught in a tight hold. There's several pairs of gloves on the extended hand, the kind that are for winter along with his regular ones. The hand is tight and he tries not to wince when pain shoots through his arm.

“Wade? Why are you in there?” He uses his other hand to try at the blanket a second time. A muffled sound comes from the bundle.

“Go away.” 

“Wade, please come out.”

The hand tightens and the ghost of a whimper breaks free. He can and has withstood more pain than he currently feels. He decides to hold off.

“Wade, come out. I want to talk.” 

“No. I don't want to talk. I want you to mind your own business and stay the fuck away.” There's no emotion in his tone. It mirrors the way he sounded those first few meetings, when Peter pulled him away from dead bodies and begged him to drop his guns. The grip on his hand tightens still.

Without his mask he has nothing hiding his face and he feels his features react to the pain. A few tears drop down his face. “Please, you're hurting me.”

The hand retreats into the mountain of fabric. 

“Oh really? Am I hurting you? Are you scared?” There's a sinister tease to the edge of his words but in his distressed state his mind is clouded and Peter overlooks it.

“Yes!”

As soon as he says it, he's overwhelmed by the obvious flaw in his answer. Wade asked if he was scared OF him, not FOR him. He attempts to uncover Wade more before he bursts out from his tuck. In an instant he's pushed against the board at the end of the bed, Wade launching on top of him. The part of his mind that tells him there's danger is silent. 

“You should be fucking scared! I'm a monster and I could kill you right now! You want to die because you're a stupid shit who doesn't know when to give up?!” He's got multiple layers on. Every item of clothing he has he's wearing. His heavily covered hand pushes against Peter's neck and he looms over him. 

The words hurt and they hurt bad. He notes more tears that flow onto his face as he stares up at Wade. 

“You're not a monster Wade and I'm not scared. I want to make sure you're okay.”

“You are scared you son of a bitch! Don't lie to me!” He roars in anger and for a second Peter feels a little twinge in the back of his skull. A real danger could boil over soon. Still, he treks the thin ice. 

“I'm not lying!” His voice goes up a little as his lungs begin to take in less air and he uses all his will to lower it. A snarl is the only response he gets.

“I swear to god I'm not lying! Please Wade!” 

He could take him in a fight and have a good chance at winning but when he reaches out his hand it's not to push him away. He risks caressing his face. Behind the mask he assumes Wade's eyes follow his movements. He assumes he sees the bruise that's beginning to form on his wrist. 

In light of another beginning,Peters beginning to struggle for breath. His instincts beg for him to make some move to protect himself but he doesn't. Even against his own mind he'll defend his faith in Wade. Even when his life is literally in his hands.

Wade allows him to drag his fingers down the fabric on his face. Due to his size and mutations he generates a lot of heat.

“You've got to be hot under there Wade. Baby please, you don't have to take it all off just some.” The hand on his neck loosens before it tightens again, but not as tight as before.

“Just some baby, just some. I want to make sure you're okay. Just some…” His voice dies off at the end and he starts gasping. His muscles urge him to do something and with every tear that pours from his face a new spot joins the ranks of his vision.

The pressure is gone and air storms into his deprived lungs. Wade's face turns away and removes the layers slowly until he's just wearing his normal spandex uniform with basic civilian clothes over. 

He's standing while Peter relaxes against the bed. His head stops pounding and there's no sound besides the light footsteps that slowly move away from him.

“I-Im sorry Petey, I didnt- Oh god I- I didn't mean to-” Wade trips over his apologies as he presses his back against the wall. Peter struggles to his feet, a little disoriented and light headed. When he manages to stand he holds his hands out as a gesture that he holds no ill will while advancing forward.

“It's okay. Shh, It's okay. I'm not mad, I promise.” 

“I hurt you. Your neck is all bruised and you were crying! Peter you were crying and I had my hand on your neck!” By the way his voice cracks and shakes it's easy to tell he's crying. He whispers “Could you even breathe?”

“No.” He doesn't want to lie. Itd break the trust he's spent years building. “But I knew you wouldn't hurt me.” He quickly throws in, hopefully stopping some of the harsh words that the voices in his head were more than likely throwing at him.

“Damn it! What if I didn't know?!” 

It's quiet again, for the millionth time that day. He's never said that he had any intent of harming Peter. 

‘I couldn't hurt you baby boy. Never.’

‘Nah Spidey, I'd never hurt anyone with an ass like that.’

‘Jesus Peter, don't cry. I'll never let anyone hurt you, not even me.’

He has never, ever, ever said he had any thoughts like that in all the years they've known each other. Peter opens his mouth to say something but closes it when he finds no words.

“Look what I did to you. Your arm and neck are all black and blue, your lip has dry blood all over it, and you're a crying shaking mess. I did that.” His voice is almost pleading for Peter to yell at him. To tell him its his fault.

“But you didn't mean to.” He stands a few steps away from Wade. He just wants him to calm down. Not angry or sad or guilty, calm. Just enough so they could sit down and feel okay.

“People don't do this shit to the people they love. The ones who do are the one that beat their wives and kids. Petey I don't want to be that guy. I want you to know I love you and I'll be damned if I let you think this is how you'll know.”

“But Wade you're different. You have problems that you can't help. Not so pathetic excuse, seriously medical,psychological, and biological problems. You've done so good, you're so much better. And you're better for me. I'm so proud that you're trying to be better for me.”

He puts his hands over his face for a moment before pulling them away. “This isn't healthy. You can't put yourself in situations like that and act like you're fine.” 

Peter nods because he's man enough to understand that it's a problem, a habit. He's always done it and he's aware of it.

“What do you need Peter? I want you to be okay. You shouldn't have to hold my hand all the time. You need to be taken care of too.”

The younger man takes a soft step closer. “You do take care of me. All the time.”

Wades hand hovers near Peters shoulder. His poor shirt is wrinkled beyond belief and he couldnt image the hell Aunt May would unleash on such a wrinkled shirt. He had to manually place Wades hand on him. He seemed afraid.

“Im not made of glass Mr.Wade Winston Wilson. You can touch me. I trust you.”

The red clad forehead presses against his own. “Baby boy you really shouldn't trust me. ‘Preciate it though.”

His body starts to give in to exhaustion from the emotionally draining day hes had. Peter sways against his boyfriend. 

“Im so tired Wade. Could you snuggle with me until I fall asleep? Then you can go back to the closet or whatever.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Do you want to walk or-”

He just sighs and nods, giving his permission to be carried out of the room. Wade places him on the bed like girls do with their wedding dresses in cliché romance movies. If he had a little more energy he might have said something but he just snuggles down under his blankets and let's Wade wrap his arms around him.

“You know,” he mumbles sleepily against the wall of muscle that is Wade's chest “A guy I know would totally have made a joke about you hiding in a closet. Especially in a shared apartment with a guy you sleep with.”

His partner forces small laugh and kisses his hair. “You've had a long day, get some rest.”

“Wade?”

“Huh?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You know I think you're handsome, right?” 

“Mhm.”

“You know how much I need you, right?”

“Yes Peter, I know babe. Please relax, youre shaking again.”

“Sorry.”

“Its okay.”

His eyelids droop and he files the anxious thoughts that tell him he's the problem in this situation,that he should be feeling guilty and not Wade in the back of his mind. The way,way,way back. He's a smart kid, he never forgets. Never forgets anything.

“Wade?”

“Whats wrong?”

“I love you.”

“I know Petey. I know.”

He files that in the way,way,way back too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is rarely written as a person who deals with shit. All heros really do. Its the classic formula:  
> 1.Kid is born.   
> 2.Insert special abilities in timeline.  
> 3.Traumatic experience to lead moral compass.  
> 4.Superhero stuff.  
> 5.More trauma and bad stuff.  
> 6.Love interest inserted in timeline.
> 
> Its canon that Peter didnt have his parents, Uncle Ben died, and he got bullied a lot. He also had to make hard decisions and split second choices that had people hurt in the end. Hes bond to have problems.
> 
> Im tired of Perfect Peter Parker. Especially in spideypool fics. Wade ges made out as a wreck and Peter feels sorta bad then they have sex and all is well. Wade's emotions arent stable either. Its a lot to work with and many writers dont use it. 
> 
> The goal is kind of like Serendipity. Its a great movie where its pretty much dramatic irony. I like ending the chapters like this because I like to play on that 'Serendipity movie' feel. You know how Wade thinks, how Peter thinks, and you form your own opinions but they dont know. 
> 
> Things to keep in mind:  
> " I find the best way to love someone is not to change them, but instead, help them reveal the greatest version of themselves."  
> Steve Maraboli, Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience
> 
> "You can't save everybody. In fact, there are days when I think you can't save anyone. Each person has to save himself first, then you can move in and help. I have found this philosophy does not work during a gun battle, or a knife fight either. Outside of that it works just fine."  
> Laurell K. Hamilton, Guilty Pleasures (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #1)
> 
> **Again, sorry for the lack of updates and this is unedited.***


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn girl is you a park? Because your moods got me swingin’!

Wade was distancing himself and he knew that Peter knew. 

{Y: He needs to realize we aren't good for him.}

The White Box had been silent in his mind since last two weeks when all the shit hit the fan. If the voices were to be thought of as people, the Whitey would be doing exactly as he was now. Wade and the Yellow Box were completely aware of his presence, he just really didn't do anything.

{Y: I know I say I hate him all the time but I really do miss all the jokes and stuff. White, come on man.}

[W: ]

He ran his eyes over Peter's back as he cooked dinner for him again. He had no desire to do anything and Peter put his life on hold to take care of him while he was busy wallowing in self pity.

He left only to get groceries and visit Aunt May. He would cook, clean, and then just sit with Wade trying to talk. He submitted old pictures to the newspaper and he told the Avengers he was busy. Natasha sent Wade new flowers every few days and Peter would but them on the counter in a water bottle. 

Wade didn't leave the couch besides going to the bathroom and going to Peter's room at night. His boyfriend stood outside the door when he went to the bathroom and had take it upon himself to cover all the mirror with brown paper bags and post it notes. Then, at night he'd tuck them both in and wrap his arms around Wade and tell him how much he loved him until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

{Y: He'd talk about what happened at the store, or something May said sometimes but we don't really answer.}

Wade hasn't taken his costume off those whole two weeks so he knew he smelt awful but every time he was done doing something Peter would sit with him and gingerly reach for his arm, asking permission to cuddle

He would never say so out loud but he knew this was getting to the younger man. He'd cry in the shower or when he thought Wade couldn't hear him in the kitchen. Wade never made a move to talk about it. The only thing he'd done to communicate lately was nod or shake his head no. Maybe a few ‘I know’s but he was just a body who Peter wouldn't let go of.

{Y: It's like in some twisted way we don't want him here.}

Wade loved him so much, he did want Peter to stay with him but not when he had bags under his eyes. Not when his hair was overgrown and he just trudged around with his glasses on. Not when he would practically beg Wade to sit up and drink some water because even if he can't die it would still hurt him. Not when he didn't smile. 

{Y: Hes so young and handsome. He could find a new partner and actually do things with them, not hole up in here when you smell like ass and rotten flesh.}

Spiderman was M.I.A and Nat or Clint would pick up shifts here and there.

“Wade, here. Your pasta is ready.” He places it in front of the couch and helps him roll up onto a sitting position. Once or twice he's even fed him.

“Tomorrow we should get food from that place you like so much. With your friend...Carlos.Yeah him.” Wade took another slow bite of his food and Peter was basically talking to himself.

{Y: That's never a good sign.}

[W: ]

{Y: No joke about us talking to ourself? Wow.}

“I can go out and pick it up. They know what you like, I'm sure. Or maybe Matt can bring it to me downstairs… May is doing great. She can walk a bit better now. Matt is doing great with her.” 

He chews his food and tries not to look over at Peter. These days he often looks like a kicked puppy.

He collects their empty plates and washes them. He bustles around the kitchen while he cleans up and Wade lies down again. 

“Wade? I'm going to take a shower. Do you need anything before I do? I'll only be in there a few minutes.” He doesn't answer. “Alright. I'll be out soon….Love you.”

When the door closes and the water starts Wade closes his eyes and lets himself hurt. He is causing so much unnecessary pain and as much as it destroys him to hurt Peter, he can't bring himself to do anything else.

{Y: Maybe if he thinks we don't…}

He doesn't let the voice continue. ‘Maybe if he thinks we don't love him he'll leave and finds someone he deserves’ has been in his head constantly. He does love Peter and to let him believe something like that could easily be the most sinister thing he's ever done.

The door opens and the water stops, Peter comes out damp and in one of Wade's shirts. Hes got his own boxers on and sits down on the couch. Wade adjusts his position so his head is in Peter's lap, facing away from him. The soft fingers run over his mask as if he's stroking his hair, the scent of soap a refreshing breath before he can only smell his filth again.

“Do you want me to put anything on TV?” 

Wade stands up and Peter jumps to his feet to escort him to the bathroom.He lies down in the bathtub just to get away for a few minutes.

The doorbell rings and Peter goes to open it.

“Tony...hi. What are you doing here?” 

“God Peter, you look just about as bad as this place smells.”

“No no. I'm we're doing great. Really.”

Wade huffs, Peter won't accept the fact that they're not okay. He's taking this quickly turning one sided affair too much to heart. He'd rather live like this than be happy.

“I brought ‘Pool these...are you sure you don't want to come stay at the tower for a while? Or you don't want me to drive you to Mays?”

Peter is quiet before reassuring Stark that he's fine again.“He needs me here right now.”

“What about you? Kid, do you even have any money? I heard you stopped going to work.” 

“I don't have a lot, no, but I'll pick up extra shifts when he's feeling better. He's got some money in his accounts but that's his.”

{Y: He's been using his own money? I thought he'd use ours...now I feel worse than before.}

Wade hears a wallet opening and Peter go on the little rant that he doesn't need charity. 

“Well you're taking this...Pete I heard there were bruises on your neck the day of the...incident. Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yeah. It wasn't a big thing. He didn't hurt me and it wasn't on purpose. I scared him a little. We worked it out.”

{Y: For a smart guy he's really dumb.}

Wades seen enough movies to know what this sounds like. He also knows he did hurt Peter and he was there to watch the bruises take their place on his soft skin for two whole days.

When Stark leaves, Peter goes back to standing outside the door. When his shaking voice asks if he's okay, Wade steps out and stands in front of him. He smiled, and even it doesn't reach his eyes he still does. “Theres my guy.” He presses a kiss onto his forehead. Wade walks back to the couch. Peter moves a box in front of him and opens it. 

“Dear Deadpool,” Peter reads off the card. “I'm sorry to have caused so much stress. Here's the least I could do to make it up to you, tell me if you need anything else. Tony Stark.”

Peter removes some tissue paper from the box. “Oh wow!” The inside is filled with some of Wade favorite movies and all the seasons of Golden Girls. They all have signatures from the main actors on it, and Wade almost smiles when he sees Betty White's name curled onto the plastic. Peter also pulls out a new Deadpool costume. The fabric is a fake leather texture, like his first one, but still breathable spandex like this one now. It's got some heavy technology to go along with it that does god only knows what.

{Y: Wow. I mean I know he did this for Peter but...wow.}

There's a few bottles of Wade's favorite syrup and Tony gave Peter a bottle of the gel he uses. 

“That was so nice of him, don't you think?” He does feel better, seeing how much Peters trying for him.

{Y: Also, these are most likely from Stark's personal collection...ha! Now they're ours!}

[W: ]

[W: Is that Betty Freakin White's autograph?!]

{Y: White! You son of a bitch, where have you been?!}

[W: I dont know, Ive been zoned out hard core. Anyway, what's wrong with Peter? And what's that smell?! I think I'm going to puke…]

{Y: Normally I'd get on your back about how you can't throw up because you aren't a person, but I missed you too much buddy. Welcome back.}

[W: Thanks fam]

“This is...nice.” Wade says, turning one of the DVD cases over in his hands. His voice is all scratchy from not using it. When he glances at Peter, he sees a little bit of happiness spark onto his gorgeous and run down face.   
[W: Why does he look so exhausted? Is he okay?]

“Yeah.”

Wade turns back to the box, quiet again, but this time it's a little unsettling. Suddenly a small sneeze breaks through his focus. Its followed by a not so small cough.

“You're...sick?”

Peter reaches for a tissue box that Wade didn't notice before to wipe his nose. “Yeah, the past few days. Its nothing though.” 

{Y: I didnt even know he was sick…}

He was so zoned out that he didn't notice how bad Peter was. He wasn't taking care of himself and Wade didn't bat an eyelash. He puts the case down and touches the back of his hand to Peter's forehead.

“You have a fever.”

“Oh, do I? I thought it was just cold in here. Oh well.” Peter forces a sound from his throat and laughs it off. 

“I think you should lie down. I'm going to go take a shower and then get you a can of soup.” Peter scans his masked face in confusion.

“I'm okay, really. Are you feeling better?” 

Wade nods and then stands up to wash himself. The dead cells that he hasn't washed off reak like a rotten corpse. That can't be helping Peters sickness.

Peter follows him, standing outside the door. Wade quickly strips and jumps under the stream of water.

{Y: I don't get it. You were practically a zombie and now you're taking a shower?}

[W: What kind of Warm Bodies shit is this?]

{Y: I think you helped snap him out of it.} 

[W: Really?]

{Y: Yeah, think about it. You're generally the happier emotions. Love, happiness, and you're the one that likes the silly things.}

[W: I never thought of it like that.]

{Y: I know. Who knew being happy could take you out of a depressive episode.}

[W: Well…]

{Y:That was a joke.}

Wade towels off and cracks the door to ask Peter to get him some clean clothes. He's never going to get the smell out of that costume. 

{Y:We should burn it on the roof.}

Instantly a hand shoots out with a new mask and gloves, a hoodie, some sweatpants, boxers, and some socks. All folded into a neat little pile.

He dresses normally and brushes his teeth for good measure before he reaches for the doorknob again.

[W: Show some skin.]

{Y: What? No.}

[W: It might make Peter feel better. A peace offering kind of. Just your mask or gloves or something small.]

Wade settles for removing the gloves and steps into the hallway. 

Peter is slouched against the wall and his eyes spring open when Wade gets out. His pouty lips aren't as pink as usual and the bags under his eyes seem darker than yesterday.

“Come on babe, let's get you settled.” Wade reaches out to pick the smaller man off the ground. Peter lets him carry him bridal style into Wade's room. It's the only place with a spot to lay down that doesn't smell like ass. Peters nose is buried into his shoulder.

Those big doe eyes watch him as he places him down to go turn on the light and make the bed around him.

“Did I forget your gloves?”

“What?” He remembers that his hands are bare. “Oh, no. I just wasn't in the mood to wear them.” When he turns around Peter's smiling a little more sincerely.

He goes to the kitchen to heat up some chicken soup and Febreeze the couch. 

{Y: Mental note, buy a new couch and a mattress for Peter. And new pillows.}

When he returns he sets the mug on the bedside table and moves behind his boyfriend. He snakes his arm around his torso and Wade notices out hot his body is. If he said he was cold earlier but is burning up like this,he could be really sick.

[W: Im scared…]

“Petey, I think I should call a doctor or something. Or at least Aunt May. You're not doing too well.”

“I'm fine, really. I'm just really glad that you're feeling better too.”

He presses a soft kiss onto the back of Peter's neck, and he shivers.

“Let's get some rest and then tomorrow we'll see how you're feeling. Okay?” 

Peter sighs then pushes his back more against Wade. 

“I love you Wade.” 

Guilt clouds his mind as he remembers that he hasn't said it back all the recent times Peter has. 

“I know, I love you too snookums. More than anything.”

He gets a hum in response before he drifts off to sleep. Wade reaches for his phone and quickly dials May an hour later when he notices Peter's body temperature rapidly rising.

“Hello Wade! Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah I am. Thanks. Um May, Peters sick.” 

“Oh yes, I know dear. He's been sneezing and the devil must be in his lungs, he's coughing so much.”

“Hes got a fever. He said he was cold but his body is burning up. I don't know what to do.” Wade strokes some of the sweaty hair out of his face when Peter rolls over.

{Y: This isn't good.}

[W:Im scared for him.]

“I'm scared.” He echos into the phone. 

Aunt May, having had lots of nursing experience and knowledge of Peter's own sick habits tries to calm him down. “I'm sure he'll be fine dear. He can't go to a regular doctor because of the bite but I'm sure Bruce knows what to do. Id suggest calling Anthony to come get him.”

{Y: No. No Tony Stark.}

[W: Yeah, no Stark. That would be bad.]

Wade is ready with the words on the tip of his tongue to ask for another suggestion. Then looking around, he can't bring himself to do it. He brought this on, Peter was ignoring his health for Wade's comfort. And he did nothing to show he deserved Peter's help.

“Alright. Thanks.” He goes to hang up before Aunt May speaks again.

“Wade, honey, I'm glad you're feeling better. Everyone was very worried. Good bye, I love both of you.” 

[W: Here come the waterworks!]

“Bye, love you too May.” 

As he hangs up, his finger hovers over the call button for Tony Stark. Peters body shivers against him and both of their clothes are drenched in sweat. He pushes it, he has to.

While it rings he looks at the time. Hopefully Stark is up.

“This is Tony Stark, who the fuck is it and what do you want at one in the morning?

{Y: I don't like this. I don't want to see him.}

[W: We have to.]

“Hey, its Wade Wilson.”

“Oh...hey. Did you like your...er...stuff?”

“Yeah, I did. Listen Petey has a fever and Aunt May said Banner could help him out. I'm really freaking out. Could you get us and take us over there?”

“Yeah, of course. JARVIS! Get the car ready and wake up Dr.Banner.” 

Wades breathing is heavy and Peter groans against him in a fevered dream.

“Pool?”

“What?”

“It's going to be okay. Just stay on the line until I get there. Could you get him ready to go? I have clothes and stuff here but if you think he'd want anything.”

“Yeah, alright.” He gets to work looking for some slippers so Peter can walk outside with him.

“I'm here. Bring him down.”

“Mhm.” He nudges Peter's shoulder. “Baby get up, we're going to take you to Banners to make sure you're okay.” he just groans in response. “Come on Petey. Wake up for me.” Nothing but a whine.

{Y: I don't like it, I don't like it.}

His heart races. “Tony I'm just going to carry him down” He lifts him up and slips the shoes on. For good measure he wraps him in a blanket. 

They get to the car and Wade buckles him in the back seat. He makes his way to the passenger side and closes the door. 

His knee bounces anxiously and his hands twitch in his lap. He keeps looking in the rearview mirror. He also looks at Tony and his nerves spike when he catches his eyes flick to his bare hands. He reaches over and holds one as they drive.

[W: Huh. Did not expect that.]

{Y: Are we almost there I don't like this. I don't like this.}

[W: I don't either.]

When they arrive, Wade is quick to action and gets Peter in his arms in seconds. As they briskly walk through the halls he notices the other Avengers peeking out of their rooms, throwing well wishes at Peter. Steve Rogers and Natashas faces are covered in concern.

Banner leads them to a clean white room that if Wade didn't know better could be part of a hospital. Bruce has Peter receiving fluids through an IV in no time and Wade plays with his partner's fingers nervously. For the second time that month he's in a distressed state while a Parker lies in a hospital bed. 

{Y: God I hate hospitals.} 

[W: We aren't in a hospital though…]

{Y: Im done with you already. Byebye now.}

[W: Nope. You had your chance.]

“Wade?” He turns his head to Bruce Banner as he walks over.

“He should be waking up soon. After this next bag of fluids once he's up he should be ready to go home and rest there for a few days. He was dehydrated that's all. A little bit of your average, common cold but that's it.” 

Wade nods and soon Clint comes in to keep him occupied. They talk 

[W: That knew hearing aid think Tony made him is doing really good]

{Y: You say that every time and in two days it will be broken again.i don't think he knows it's for his ears. He always sits on them or steps on them.}

for a while and his friend agrees to have Steve and Bucky help him move in a new mattress and couch. By ‘help’ him he means they owe him, because they could both easily do that on their own.

Clint says that he hopes they are both doing well before he heads back to bed. Wade goes back to watching the liquid drip from the bag.

By three Peter's eyes open and he frantically looks around,his heart rate on the monitor rises. “I'm here Peter, it's okay.” He holds his hand and smiles.

“Where am I?”

“You're in the Avengers tower, you were really really dehydrated. How much were you drinking when I was all moody?”

Peter's eyes look away and he tilts his head down in shame. “Maybe two or three Caprisuns?”

“Peter...that's not okay.” 

“I was busy, it won't happen again. I promise.” Wade leans over him and lifts his mask to his nose. He places small kisses over his lovers face and Peter's hand comes up to hold his head over his lips. Wade gently massages their lips together.

“Don't ever be too busy lugging my ass around to take care of yourself Pete. I can't die of dehydration but you can.” He nods quickly under him before claiming another kiss.

“Peter?” Banner walks into the room and Wade pulls his mask back down. “I'm going to take your IV out and you're all set.”

“Thank you Dr.Banner.” His eyes shine with admiration as he watches him work. 

{Y: He's got a little nerd crush on the green beans giant.}

[W: His name is the Green Giant you uncultured swine.]

When they are ready to leave Tony walks in and pulls Peter tightly to his chest. “Kid if you pull that shit again I'm going to force feed you through a tube every couple hours.” 

He laughs. “Thanks Tony.”

Peters back is to Wade, so when Stark looks up he smiles at him over Peter's shoulder. “I'm glad Wilson was there. I'm not sure what I'd do without my friendly neighborhood Peter Parker.”

[W: Our name?As said by Tony Stark?! What kind of Twilight Zone bullshit is going on here?!]

“I know right…” Wade whispers to himself.

Tony drives them home, Wade sits in the back holding Peter close to him. They snuggle the whole way back and when they get back to the apartment Wade hugs him tight in bed. 

{Y: Never let him go.}

[W: Chill dude that's creepy...but yeah. Don't let him go.]

“Wade?” A small voice speaks out from somewhere where his arms end and his blankets start. He doesn't care to find that place but he lets his arms loosen, just in case.

“What do you need my honey dove?” His own voice sounds…

[W: Dreamy…]

{Y: The fuck is a honey dove?}

[W: What? Both are nice. Why not smoosh them together?]

“You're kind of grinding into my ass and humming the Office theme song in my ear.”

[W:  
G Bm Em C  
e|-3---3---3----2---2---2----0---0---0-------------------|  
B|---3-------3----3-------3----0-------0---1--1--1p0---0-|  
G|-0-------0----4-------4----------------------------2---|  
D|---------------------------2-------2-------------------|  
A|-----------------------------------------3-----3-------|  
E|-------------------------------------------------------|

G Bm Em C  
e|-3---3---3----2---2---2----0---0---0-------------------|  
B|---3-------3----3-------3----0-------0---1--1--1p0---0-|  
G|-0-------0----4-------4----------------------------2---|  
D|---------------------------2-------2-------------------|  
A|-----------------------------------------3-----3-------|  
E|-------------------------------------------------------|

 

Here's the part for the accordion-sounding instrument:

G Bm Em C  
e|------15-------14-15-14----12--------------------------|  
B|------------------------15---------13--13--13p12----12-|  
G|-12----------------------------------------------14----|  
D|-------------------------------------------------------|  
A|-------------------------------------------------------|  
E|-------------------------------------------------------|

G Bm Em C  
e|------15-------14-15-17-14----------------------------------------|  
B|---------------------------17----15h17-15-12--13--13--13p12----12-|  
G|-12---------------------------------------------------------14----|  
D|------------------------------------------------------------------|  
A|------------------------------------------------------------------|  
E|------------------------------------------------------------------|

 

Here is where the guitar comes in. I'm very unsure about the accuracy of this part,  
the guitar is hard to hear especially because I just heard the theme 10 minutes ago  
and I can't really listen to it again.

G Bm Em C  
e|----------------------------------------------|  
B|-------------------------------1--1--1-1-1-1--|  
G|----4---------4---------0------0--0--0-0-0-0--|  
D|----5---------4---------2------2--2--2-2-2-2--|  
A|----5------2------------2------3--3--3-3-3-3--|  
E|-3-------------------0------------------------|

************************************  
| h Hammer-on  
| p Pull-off  
************************************ ]

{Y: Credit to https://tabs.ultimate-guitar.com/m/misc_television/the_office_theme_ver2_tab.htm }

“Oh. Sorry?” 

“Is it weird that I'm kind of into it?” They both laugh quietly before they settle down again.

“Wade?”

“I was going to answer as Dwight's answering machine but it took a long time for the tab to load with the theme song credits so let's just skip that.”

{Y: We wasted so many characters. I hope the rest of this shit fits.}

[W:Id hardly call it a waste…]

“Could you get me some water? My mouth kind of tastes like...I don't know. Just weird.”

“Sure thing, coming right up.” He rolls off the bed and keeps rolling until he hits the door frame. Laughing it off, he skips to the kitchen and finds the cleanest glass he can. Putting in exactly three ice cubes into it with a splash and a sharp ping, he skips right back.

{Y: Three and a half. You bit the fourth one in half then swallowed it whole.}

[W: Where did my penis ice cube molds go?]

“My one and only, I have returned to you!” He sing songs, bouncing down onto the bed.

“Thanks.”

{Y: Good. Your usual crazy shits back up and running. A while of being a complete zombie and now back to your regularly scheduled programming.}

[W: Damn girl is you a park? Because your moods got me swingin’!]

{Y: So this was supposed to touch on the fact that Wade is bat shit? Or was there a purpose. }

[W: To build on the drama.]

“Petey.” Wade nudges his head against the curve of his back. “I've got a boner right now. I think it was the theme music.”

Peter rolls over to look at him, a lazy smile gracing his lips. “I just got out of the equivalent to a hospital and you want to fuck to the tune of a mockumentary sitcom?” 

He nods eagerly. 

[W: Documentary + mock because it's a fake documentary. Smart kid.]

“Seems like the best idea I've heard in awhile.” Peter removes his shirt and then climbs onto Wade's lap. The little cotton ball on his hand catches his interest. 

[W: Why don't hospitals use Band-Aids? Why the little tape with the cotton ball?]

{Y: Jesus Christ, shut up!}

[W: Maybe it's because Band-Aid is a name brand and it is a conflict of interest between the home medical field and the professional medical world?]

Wade pushes his pants down to his mid thighs. Like a fifteen year old about to fuck in the backseat of his mom's car. When Peter reaches for the mask Wade pushes his hands away.

“You've never kept that on when we…”

[W: Uh-oh]

“I know. Can we though?”

{Y: He's going to get mad. He likes to look into our eyes.}

“I guess, yeah.”

[W: Ooh! He's been feeling ignored and unappreciated! Hes thankful for anything he gets! Woah!]

{Y: Wow Wades a shitty person.}

Peter moans as Wade slams his hand around the nightstand, looking for the lube. 

[W: Kevin Malone is probably my favorite character.]

{Y: Why are we still hard when thinking about Kevin from the Office?!}

[W: The heart wants what it wants.]

“Wade!” Peter throws his head back, his hips working magic. 

[W: And my dick is the magic wand.]

{Y: *our.}

They go at it like rabbits, keeping up with the magician theme.

“Just like that, just like that Peter. Oh god yes! So good for me baby...so good!” He drinks in the praise, his short nails digging into Wade’s back.

{Y: He just wants us. Wow this kids fucked up. We treat him like dirt for a while and he's ready to hop on it. All for a pat on the head and a treat. Like a dog. He deserves better.}

[W: Woof.]

Wade winks, unsure why. Peter's fingers stick to the mask as he reaches his climax and he basically thanked Wade for being there with all his hazy orgasm brain.

[W: Yikes. That's going to be one hell of a P.P.O.V.]

{Y: Peter's point of view has been getting darker. I'm kind of spooked.}

[W: I want to be wined, dined, and sixty-nined.]

{Y: Kevin is quite the loveable dope.}

[W: Yes, yes he is.]

Wade reaches his high too, trying to think of why it feels so...different. “Peter? Did we kiss?”

“No. We didn't kiss or suck or anything. You were kind of just ready and I got ready too.”

{Y: Wow, so that huge presentation that started this mess was essentially pointless. All it caused was a disaster and in the end you didn't even prep your boyfriend. You didn't kiss him or anything. Surprised you remembered the lube. Nice going big guy.}

“I'm sorry.” He reaches for Peter's hand and he feels disgust creep into his bones. 

“There's nothing to be sorry about. That was amazing.”

[W: Yikes!]

“But…”

“I'm just glad you're feeling better. Maybe next time you'll be up to getting more personal.”

[W: Ouch.]

{Y: That's rough…}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited as usual.
> 
> Thansk for your time, I really appreciate it. Things are getting in the direction I need them to go. Sadly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflicted Peter and short chapter.

Peter couldn't believe himself.

He crawled out the window in his costume and swung to a rooftop two blocks away before sitting down on a ledge. He wanted to wait, he wanted things to go back to normal-ish before he threw himself everywhere in a lustful manner. Instead of that, he got the ol’ one in one out treatment. 

“What kind of loveless marriage movie is this?” He holds his head in his hands and just thinks.

Wade can't die. Pretty much all his relationships end in death via Spidey association and the ones that don't aren't doing too great. Aunt May and Matt are worried sick about him constantly, as are the Avengers. Mary Jane cheated on him because he never spent time with her while he was busy kicking ass on the streets. Uncle Ben died because of him, Gwen died because she was caught in the middle of something she shouldn't have. Wade can't go anywhere.

It's comforting to think like that but it's selfish. Wade is a good guy with a big heart and he's not just there because he can't run. Hes there because he loves Peter.

He quickly sprung back to life after days and days of headaches caused by a horrible smell and Peter trying to get him to do anything. He's been similar to that in the past, but never like that. They never had sex with the mask on.

Peter was projecting his insecurities onto Wade and his mental illnesses. Thats unfair.

Peter feels like he's not good enough. He knows that there's no need to go miles out of the way to impress Wade. He loves him. No need to ask every five minutes if he still likes him. He's there, he still loves him. He needs time to readjust to his regular life before they get back to normal.

Lying on the cold rooftop he absent mindedly began tapping his finger on the surface under him as rain began to fall. 

“It wasn't hard enough to get out of spandex when its dry, now I'm going to have to peel it off.” He talks to himself while he closes his eyes behind the mask. Hes peacefully content with everything in the moment,even if when he opened his eyes again everything went to shit.

Peter fell asleep on the roof in the rain. He woke up to his alias’ name being desperately.

“Spiderman! Spiderman! Where are you Spidey?!” 

His heart pounded, worried he was letting some person suffer until the voice faded into familiarity.

“Should I call Daredevil? Yeah you should. Hey Double D is Deadpool. Could you get a read on Spidey? We had a...um...falling out and he's been gone for a few hours. Im freaking the fuck out.” 

Wade.

Somewhere in his heart there was a feeling that he shouldn't leave the roof to comfort Wade. He's been hurt emotionally and physically by Wade so many times. But combating those thoughts were how much Wade has changed. He doesn't kill anymore. Hes much more mellow, surprisingly. Before the recent exposure incident, he would even walk around in tank tops sometimes. Much less irrational and impulsive. 

He stands on the roof. If it were anyone he'd be gone by now. 

“Deadpool?”

Looking over the edge he saw Wade scaling the fire escape.

“I got him Double D, thanks for the- no I'm not going to stop calling you that. Toodles.”

Peter leans his hand down to shoot a web under the building ledge. Flipping upside he slides down as the web extends. Turning away from the building he is face to face with Wade.

“I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to be like that it's just that-” He leans against the railing of the slippery fire escape.

“I know you didn't mean to,” he's made a point not to say ‘it's okay’ because it's not. “I still,” quickly looking around to make sure no one can hear them he finishes his statement. “I still love you. We'll work on it.”

Somehow Wade's mask was always so expressive, he watched a smile stretch out under the red mask. “You still love me?”

“I still love you.”

Wade tilts his head back and sighs but Peter's head starts screaming. “Wade, no!” 

He slips. They're so high up and he launches towards Wade's falling body. His hard body hit the pavement with an awful crunching sound, and the new cracks in the pavement turned red. Dropping down he pulls Wade close to his body, cradling his head in the crook of his elbow. His breathing is shallow. He'll be okay in the end but if he doesn't die it will be faster to get home and hold him, the right way. Not like this.

The breathing slows. He's gone cold and the blood would be dried on the sidewalk if not for the rain. It washes away in a few minutes People pass with ‘Oh wow its Spider Man! Is that Deadpool too?!’ in awe of them but Peter knows better to move. They offer well wishes for when Wade wakes up, knowing his healing abilities, and even take a few selfies with him before they continue on their way. He tries to keep as still as possible because moving him around too much disturbs the healing process. 

The sun is just starting to rise as Wade's breathing returns. He's luckily facing West so the Sun's increasing light is not in his eyes as he stared absently forward. 

Wade stirs and Peter has a strange feeling that Wades staring at him. He does that sometimes.

“Peter?”

“No, its Spiderman.” Just to be safe.

“I think,” he pauses and leans more into him before singing. “I just died in your arms tonight, it must have been something you said.”

He can't help but smile. As much as he was sad, cold, wet, and scared, he was also beaming with love for the crazed man he's holding.He remembered when he was around twelve or thirteen and they gave the distracted and antsy kid in his math class some pills to help calm him down. Wade made him feel so distracted that he sometimes wondered if he could make a medical diagnosis of WWAD, not AHD but close. Wade Wilson Attention Disorder, when one gets distracted by pop culture references in their thoughts and shiny objects way too far away to notice if you werent searching. He also liked that the acronym was ‘Wad’.

“Died in Your Arms by Cutting Crew? I was thinking more Elvis Presley.”

“Yeah? What song?”

“Take my hand,take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you” Wade snorts at that.

“You just said that because I fell. You're such a fucking dork.”

“Well let's get you to o- your house. I've taken way too many selfies with flash tonight. And I'm freezing.”

“I can tell, I'm pretty sure those nips of yours could cut diamond right around now.” 

He stood up, holding out a hand to Wade. Taking it, he pulls himself up and looks down at his watch. I have to go home, could you take me?Since patrol is over?” Peter nodded as Wade jumped on his back. They weren't that far but he swung back anyway to avoid people knowing where they lived. They weren't quiet but it was uncomfortable how the easy moment just faded into awkward small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and unedited as always. With Wades death in this I just wanted to normalize how unaware he is with his own mortality at this point. Think "1000 Ways to Die". Peters having a rough time. This leads R I G H T into Wades chapter so theres that. Im sorry its short but suddenly a horrible idea sprung itself into my head and i HAD to. Im so sorry for the next chapter. i really appreciate all the kudos and ccommens :) Im working on a few other stories at the moment as well as regular school and work. Let me know if you have any suggestions for things youd like you see!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, Wade doesnt want to be

[W: Jesus we're in trouble. He described it as “Awkward Small Talk”]

{Y: Uh oh…}

Wade didn't know what to do. He was stressed out beyond belief. It was too soon after cracking his head open and shattering all his bones to deal with this.

“That's a complete violation of privacy. The author has put us through enough,don't make it worse.”

[W:I mean it really doesn't hurt us. It just hurts you.]

Peter grabbed at Wade's arms that were around his shoulder and for a moment he wasn't sure if he was asking to let go. They were flying through the air on an angle since he wasn't using both hands as usual.

[W:He's making sure we're still here.]

Wade's eyes burn with the threat of tears. He hates that Peter is like this, that you could try to strangle him and then he'll sit in the freezing rain and wait to take you home. His body shivered every once in awhile, he'd get sick again. It'd be Wade's fault again.

When they land on their roof, Peter doesn't allow Wade to drop off his back and onto his own feet. He grabs his arm and keeps the tight grip there while they crawl into the room.

{Y:Break up with him, it's better this way.}

[W: What?! That'd kill us...emotionally at least.]

{Y: Wade deserves to suffer, Peter does not.}

He goes to run his hand over his face but the path of his motion is blocked by a body. Peters head is against his shoulder and his arms are around his neck.

{Y: Hug back you asshole.}

His arms flew up to hug back. They sway together for a few moments and he knows his heart is pounding as he flashes back to every single time he's made Peter fearful. Made Peter sad. Made Peter angry. And all the times he's almost walked away but he's stayed and tried to make it better. He would comfort Wade even if he was just threatened with a loaded gun.

“I'm so fucking sorry Petey.”

His reply was muffled against his body, vibrating his shoulder.

{Y:Leave.}

[W: At least give him a half truth, there's that job that's coming up.]

“I have to leave.”

His head flew up and the white eyes of their masks starring into each other. Peter pulled his off.

[W: Hes so fucking gorgeous.] 

His eyes were wide, his hair all over the place, and his cheeks pink from the cold. “You need to what?” The ice creeping into his voice is met with hurt and Wade wills his eyes to look away.

“I need to leave.”

His hands still rested on Wade's broad chest up until then. It's like he had just placed them on a burning stove as he quickly jerked them away.

“You're leaving.” Not a question or an angry yell. A failed attempt to keep his voice level to avoid the quivering.

[W: Don't leave him. Please.]

{Y: You need to go.}

[W: No! Stay, you love him, you can't leave him.]

{Y: You need to. If you loved him you would keep him safe. He cant be safe with you.}

[W: You can't just go away. You'll break him.]

{Y: What if you hurt him again?What if you don't stop next time? What if you kill him?}

Wade goes to his room, Peter still rooted to the ground.

[W: Please don't do it, please!]

Wade packs some of his clothes. He packs some of his weapons and he stares at his shoes before taking a deep breath. Peter just stares at him with his perfect eyes begging him.

“Wade…”

[W: Don't leave him.]

“I-” He takes another deep breath.  
{Y: Go.}

“I need to go. Leave. Physically leave the area.” He wants to punch himself for being sarcastic in a moment like this. 

[W: Petey probably thinks we're mocking him.]

{Y: Stop wasting time. Pleasantries will keep us hung up on you. }

“Where are you going?” 

{Y: Dont look him in the eyes. Your mask is still on, he doesn't know you're not looking.}

[W: Don't lie to him.]

“I have a job. Three weeks tops, then Ill be back.” Peter wraps his arms around himself.

[W: You filthy liar.]

“No killing?” his meeks voice breaks through and Wade just barely holds back on flinching.

“No killing.”

[W: Liar.]

“I-I guess if it's only three weeks…” He looks up from the floor, before walking over and wraps his arm behind Wade's head. “Can I get a kiss before you go?” His hand played with the opening.

{Y:No.}

[W: No. He'll know...even if we want it, we cant.]

He doesnt say anything and Peter just takes off the mask. 

{Y: Hes never done that before.} 

His eyes were closed so he didnt immediately notice, but when Wade turned his head out of shame, he opened them.

Peter shoved the mask into Wades chest and took several shocked steps back.

{Y: Now he's going to want you gone.}

“Are you kidding me?!” He raised his voice, slightly, but still louder than normal. Hes been agitated, sassy, annoyed, frustrated. But never this level of anger. Never this loud.

His skin was smooth, his hair was existing. He has the miracle watch on. Holding his head down, he slipped the mask on and shamefully walked to the door. Peter caught his arm and tugged him back, using most of his strength for once in all their years together.

“You're not coming back, are you?” His eyes were filled with rage and sadness.

{Y: No.}

[W:....no.]

“No.”

Peter nodded and Wade stood up again to continue his way out.

{Y: Walk of shame.}

[W: You deserve this.]

He leaves and Peter doesnt stop him.

{Y: He couldnt if he tried.}

[W: July 3, 2016]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this is unedited as always!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries.

[July 4, 2016] 

Wade didn't text back, didn't call back. He didn't even read them. Peter watched the fireworks on Aunt May's roof where he went after Wade left. He spent the day there, while Matt left to go see Tony about a soundproof chamber so he could wait out the fireworks. Today held no picnic baskets packed with chips or sodas or soft blankets. No Wade.

[July 19, 2016]

They spent their third week in the Avengers Tower quietly. Matt said Aunt May's body sounded “...weird…” and Dr. Banner nearly turned into the Other Guy when someone broke a few beakers in the lab. It took all of them to box him into the room until he calmed down. They were all trying to relax and Peter didn't leave the room besides patrol or if May needed him. Tony let him use a laptop for work, and he applied for extra classes online. He saw on the news that there were three deaths in New Jersey. Two were drug traffickers and one was a janitor in the wrong place at the wrong time. Both killed by Deadpool.

[August 1, 2016]

Peter has a small party with the Avengers, a few XMen,Aunt May, and Matt. They have a great time, but Peter is still a little dull since July. He spends his first birthday in years without any of Wade's antics. Deadpool has raked in thirty two more kills since those first three. Aunt May and Natasha comfort him everytime, but he hears Tony and Matt murmur in the hallways to each other. Twenty four doesn't feel as good as he thought.

[August 30, 2016]

Peter doesn't count them anymore, it hurts too much. He hasn't paid the rent for the old apartment in over a month and he doesn't even remember if he locked the doors. He should have, since all their things are still there. If someone looted the place his secret identity would be exposed. He didn't care.

He worked with Steve and Bucky in the SHIELD group therapy program. Just a bunch of traumatized people comforting each other. He didn't even have to wear his mask.

[November 15, 2016]

After a particularly bad fight Peter almost swung to the apartment. He doesn't remember what floor they lived on but he remembered that there was a really bad crack in the center of the kitchen island. He had to get Clint to pick him up so they could go back to the Tower.

[December 23, 2016] 

They put up Christmas decorations all over the tower, everyone bringing a touch of their normal lives and their family traditions to each little part. Aunt May snuck a small bullet ornament that Wade made for the tree on their first Christmas together.

[December 24, 2016]

“Honey, he's not coming.” Aunt May sits down on his bed and hugs him tight to her frail body. The sweater she knit him matched the rest of the team's. They all had the Avengers logo on it in each of their color schemes. Vision and Wanda were very excited to learn how to knit. 

“I know.” It'd be a Christmas miracle if he showed up.

[December 25, 2016]

Two hundred thirty five.

[February 14, 2017]

Instead of going on a date he sits at home with Matt. They sit next to Aunt May as she weakly smiles behind the oxygen mask. 

[March 4, 2017]

Deadpool has a little over five hundred kills. Peter doesn't think about Wade too much. He barely catches glimpses of their happy times together when he hears some songs on the radio or hears a stupid pun, but he still winces when it's on TV or when he sees the ghost of a man he use to knows face plastered on a newspaper. 

[March 23, 2017.]

He takes a trip to the apartment, he needs to get his things and bring them to the Tower, if they're still there. He misses the pictures of Uncle Ben and his old science awards. He begged Tony for the address, but he refused. Natasha refused. Everyone refused except for Scott.He begged him to be careful.”I know what it's like to be taken from the ones you love. We all do but, it's different when they're still here.”

When he gets inside his brain warns him that something is off. It's almost like a dream, to be there again. Almost a year passed his last presence there. He tries the knob and it's unlocked. He knew there was danger as soon as he passed through, his hair on the back of his neck standing on end. There's a body on his, the couch. The person is just barely breathing, and there's long pauses between each struggled breath.

Red suit. Combat boots hanging off the armrest. It feels safe but his body tells him it's not.

When he would see guns, he thought of his uncle. When he saw a red head step on the subway, twelve people away, he thought of Mary Jane's lavender perfume. When he saw girls in movies cry to their boyfriends that they needed them, that they could go to their dangerous jobs far away, he thought of Gwen. He thought of everyone he's loved in lost in a whirl wind every time he took a breath but he knew this wasn't a memory. 

“Could ya-” the deep voice grasped and grumbled. “Take-out…”” He was begging.

Peter took feather light steps, stalking towards the front of the couch. A red face and white eyes greeted him with their presence, happy to find his heart and tear it out of his chest. The window was open and there was a thick trail of blood from there to the couch. Short metal poles littered the body in front of him, a gloved hand slightly flexes its fingers on the one on the man's hip.

He pulls the poles out of Wade. He doesn't hold him the three times he dies. He sits next to him while he heals, his body finally having room to. Hes unfocused as he looks at the floor. When the body catches its life again, Peter's legs tense. He wants to run, but he doesn't. He gets off the couch and sits on a single person chair on the other side of it.

“Where the fuck did those damn poles go?” He mumbles, the palm of his hand patting around his body and ruined suit.

“Apartment.” He says, firmly. In therapy they helped him work on his self respect. He knows he deserves an explanation if he wants to stay around for that. He knows he has a right to be mad.

“What? Who the fuck are you?!” A gun cocks and its pointed his way. He uses his hand to push it out of his face.

“I said, apartment. Why are you here?” he knows why, he doesn't care. He wants to hear it.

The mask stares at him, just like he remembered it. He remembered how the suit looked in the dark alleys of their part of the city. He remembered what it looked like when the whites of the eyes stuck out behind sunglasses. He remembered the suit stretched across a muscular chest and how the gloves felt on his face. He holds onto the memory of what's under it as tight as he can.“Peter?” 

“Yes?”

Wade drops the gun back into its holster. He reaches out his hand but Peter leans away from it. He drops that too.“I'm so-” Not yet.

“Why are you here?”Wade's head droops, his shoulders are no longer tense. “I was in pretty bad shape and I was in the area I guess. I don't remember how I got here.” Peters voice is softer. He motions to the open window.“You came through the window.” 

“I'll help clean up. I just want to t-” Peter runs his hand through his hair. “I don't think you need to. Haven't lived here in a long time. I finally found it necessary to collect my things.” Wade doesn't respond for a while. 

“You don't live here anymore?” He whispers and Peter almost misses it. “Moved out at night. Fourth of July.” He half heartedly shrugs his shoulders, like he isn't dying inside.

Wade drops to his knees and grabs Peter's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT THE END OF THE STORY. thank you for reading, this is unedited.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade didnt.

[W: July 4, 2016] 

Wade didn't text back, didn't call back. He didn't even read them. It hurt too much. He wanted to be with Peter but he couldnt treat him right.

[W:Please! Go back!]

{Y: You deserve this. Dont go back.}

The loud sounds that rang through the air werent fireworks, they were bullets. His hands itched to shoot back.

[W:July 19, 2016]

He sat in the motel bathroom, waiting quietly. He had a job, and he was going to do it. No use moping around.

[W:If you shoot them he'll never forgive you.]

{Y:It doesnt matter. Youre not going back.}

He scrolled through his phone to pass the time and he just stared at photo after photo of peter. There was no news about Peter Parker or Spiderman.

{Y: He's over you. Get over him.} 

Two men walked in, waiting for him. He was aiming to shoot them,once they were on the ground unconscious when a small man with a cart of linens and cleaning supplies opens the door. He shoots them both.

[W: Peter will never love you now.]

“Isnt that what we wanted when we left?” He grumbles. He doesn't feel guilty, he tries to convince himself that he doesny.

{Y: You do this all the time. Wake up and get back to work.}

He throws up in the bathroom.

[W:August 1, 2016]

Wade opens the messages and almost texts back, but he doesn't. Not when the blood on his hands slides across the screen and his happy eyes staring into him.

{Y: Just turn it off.}

Wades head itches so he takes off the mask to run the fingers through his hair. He would have worn it since he made it but Peter wouldn't touch him if he did. He felt hot now, sexy. 

[W: Peter made you feel sexy.]

Wade peeled off the suit and changed into a hoodie and some jeans. He washed his hands.

[W: Its Peter's birthday today. I can't believe you.]

{Y: If he wanted he would have called.}

[W: He's been trying to.]

Wade closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he dials the number into his phone.

“You have some nerve calling Wade.” May's voice is still kind but he hears how much he hurt her as well.

{Y: Hang up.}

“I know.” He slumps back against the wall and closes his eyes. “How is he?” May is silent on the other side. Theres some sounds in the background that she seems to be listening to. “Awful, he's awful. He's sad and sometimes in the lounge we can hear him crying in his room.”

[W: You're a piece of shit. ]

{Y: Agreed. Now hang up.}

“Oh god I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep hurting him like that.” He looks up, into the mirror, and sees a gorgeous man looking back at him, who suddenly feels like he did not disguised himself at all. “So to not hurt him you started killing people again?! You left him alone on his birthday?!” Her voice is defensive and he wonders if that's what it sounded like when she yelled at the kids who picked on Peter. 

[W: You need to go back.]

“I love him so much, I just can't be there for him.” 

{Y: So don't be.}

“Sweetheart you can call me anytime, I'm here for you. But please think about him. Think about us. We're your family Wade and we miss you.” He lets out a shaky laugh before there's a new voice on the phone.

“I can hear you guys talking. I'm not telling Peter and you sure as hell need to clean up your act if you want him back.” Matt hangs up after that, leaving Wade alone.

{Y: You don't want him back.}

“I do.”

[W:August 30, 2016]

Wade shot another one, watching the body drop as he took pictures to text to the man who ordered them dead. Once he got paid, he transferred money to their landlord. Just incase Peter needed help with the rent. He wondered if all his things were gone or if everything was still there.

{Y: Doesnt matter.}

[W:You know it does. You miss him too.]

{Y: Only because I miss getting laid.}

[W: That's the biggest piece of bullshit I've ever heard.]

Wade wants to call May but he called her a two weeks ago. Matt told him keep it to twice a month. Going off what Yellow said, he remembers how he looks now. He goes out and picks up a girl at some bar. Then later that night a guy at a different bar. He doesn't even need to wear his mask.

[W:November 15, 2016]

After a particularly bad fight Wade almost texted Peter to ask if he could swing them home before he remembers what happened. He doesn't remember how long it's been since he's seen him, he lost track of time a while ago.He doesn't even know if he's even on the east coast anymore.But he remembers the way hed tease Peter about all the Spiderman merchandise that litters the world. He stops by a drug store and buys some Spiderman bandaids to place over the new wounds. He's already healed by then, but he sticks them on anyway.

{Y: You need to go back.}

[W:December 23, 2016] 

Wade walks through the snow,angrily searching for the body he was suppose to drag back to the van. He feels like he misses some warmth in a room he doesn't remember with that May woman whose calls he's been ignoring for the past month or so. And some beautiful brown haired boy decorating a tree. He needs to stop dreaming so much.

{Y: You need to go back.}

[W: Please!]

“Go back where?”

[December 24, 2016]

“Hello Wade, its May. I know you are ignoring me and I guess you're really done with us, but we wish you were spending the holidays with us. We both miss you.” He doesn't know why but he listens to the voicemail over and over.

“I know.” He says for some reason he doesn't know. 

{Y: Please go back.}

[W: Go back where?]

Wade deletes the messages before it. But not that one. 

[W:December 25, 2016]

Two hundred thirty five.

{Two hundred thirty six.}

“Two hundred thirty seven.”

[W:February 14, 2017]

Instead of going on a date he sits in a dirty motel covered in blood and grime, nursing a slowly regenerating arm.

[W:March 4, 2017]

Wade picks up a newspaper one day when he's in New York where Spider Man is standing next to Thor in some kind of battle. It was two weeks ago.

[W: Why do I miss him?]

{Y: Peter Parker.}

The words hurt. Because he remembered, he let the dam burst and he remembered it all. In two and a half weeks he had a gang takedown. He'd go home to Peter and beg for him back.

[W:March 23, 2017.]

He stumbles up the fire escape, not sure where he's going but the voices in his head direct his feet. The metal in his body block the cells from healing. He killed all the people in the warehouse, but he was in pain and he was suffering. He wasn't strong enough in the moment to pull them out. He hurls himself through the window and rolls onto the floor. He crawls to the couch and drops down. 

A door opens and he registers a body in the room he's in.“Could ya-” he gasped and grumbled. “Take-out…”” He was begging. He feels relief when the breathing of the person change and he feels the metal be removed slowly.

[W: We're okay.]

{Y: Yeah. }

When he comes to, he thought of heaven. Not just any thoughts on pearly gates and halos. It was his heaven. He saw his table and his rug and his TV. He saw his movies and he saw his Peter above his lying form smiling. 

[W: If I didn'tb know we couldn't die, I'd accept this fate and happily go.]

{Y: If I didn't know our history of hallucinating Id think this was real.}

He thought of everyone he's loved and lost in a whirl wind every time he took a breath but he knew this wasn't a memory. He was here.

[W: But we're alone.]

“Where the fuck did those damn poles go?” He mumbles, the palm of his hand patting around his body and ruined suit.

“Apartment.” He hears from behind his head. Fear struck his heart.It wasnt that he didnt recognize the voice, becayse he did. He just didn't think it belonged to the body from where it came.

“What? Who the fuck are you?!” He stands and cocks the gun in the face of the man.He uses his hand to push it out of his face. “I said, apartment. Why are you here?” he doesn't know why, he doesn't know how. But he's thankful that he is.

The man stares at him, just like he remembered it. He remembered how the soft skin looked in the dark when they walked around their part of the city. Not as masked men but as friends. He remembered what it looked like when shimmer in those eyes looked when he was talking about his passions,when he was trying new foods, when he was proud of him. He remembered the suit stretched across a lean dancers body and how the hands felt on his chest. He holds onto the memory of what's in the past, what he gave up, as tight as he can.“Peter?” 

“Yes?” Wade drops the gun back into its holster. He reaches out his hand but Peter leans away from it. He drops that too.“I'm so-” He gets interrupted. 

“Why are you here?”Wade's head droops, his shoulders are no longer tense. “I was in pretty bad shape and I was in the area I guess. I don't remember how I got here.” Peter motions to the open window.“You came through the window.” 

[W: Apologize. ]

“I'll help clean up. I just want to t-” Peter runs his hand through his hair. “I don't think you need to. Haven't lived here in a long time. I finally found it necessary to collect my things.”

Wade doesn't respond for a while. It breaks his heart.“You don't live here anymore?” He whispers. The voices in his head howl in pain and in anger. He should have stayed. “Moved out at night. Fourth of July.” He half heartedly shrugs his shoulders, Wade's dying inside.

Wade drops to his knees and grabs Peter's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT THE END
> 
> thank you for reading and this is unedited.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter does whats right.

Peter closed his eyes.

“Peter I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm here, everything can go back to normal now.” Wade grasped his hands so hard it hurt. He said some other things too, but for once Peter was the one not paying attention. He let his hands fall to his sides.

“No. It cant.” He opens his eyes again to see Wade still in front of him. “What do you mean it can't?!” His voice is hoarse. “You abandoned me and Aunt May for a year. You left me, us, alone on both our birthdays, christmas, and everything else. You went out and killed so many people, Wade. So many.” He looks at the man he loves and knows this is right, even if it's not what he wanted. “You told me I can't be a pushover. I'm not. Im standing my ground and you need to know that I can't forgive you for this. Not this time.”

Wade rips off his own mask and stares into his with so much emotion that he has to look away to regain himself. His hair is messy and his skin is smooth. “You're so different. You're not my Wade. He's not like this. Hes smart and funny and he does what he knows is right, even if he thinks he's not the most handsome man I know. You're not him. You've made your choices and Im making mine.” He covers his face with his gloves and Peter watches the strong shoulders shake as he cries. 

“I love you Wade. So fucking much. But I don't think I can be the same as we were before you left your family.” he got on his knees on the floor, level with the crying body. “But we can try. One last time, we can try. If it doesn't work I have no choice but to turn you into SHIELD when you are a threat to people around you.”

Wade nods. “We'll try? You'll be with me again?” Peter sighs. “I'm not sure if I can be right now. But we'll see how we're both doing when things calm down, alright?” when he nods again Peter wraps him in a hug. Wade squeezes him back tightly. “I'm so sorry Peter.”

“I know. I'm here now. I'm here.” He knows Wade should be saying those words, but he is. He knows what he's doing is right. His phone buzzes in his pocket.

“Parker Im so sorry, I couldn't stop him.” Scott sounded worried. He hung up as soon as he said it, leaving Peter confused. He returned it to his pocket before helping Wade to his feet.

The door burst in, Tony in full Iron Man attire rushed in and tackled Wade.

They exchanged profanities,they exchanged punches. Peter tried to pry them apart for a solid ten minutes before suddenly a for a fist collides with his face in the middle of the chaos. His Spidey senses told him that there was danger, but he presumed it was because of the fight ahead of him. Shock caught him as he let loose a scream. The battling men stilled in front of him as he clutched his face. Blood poured from his nose and pain bloomed in the areas around his eye. With the one he could see from, Gorgeous-Wade stared at him in horror. The fist was his.

Tony took this moment to push him to the ground and wrestle him into a pair of handcuffs. He stopped fighting eventually. 

“Peter, come on. Lets go.” Sams hand comes down onto his shoulder. “Ill lift us out of here and home.” He numbly attempts a nod, his head aching. He was lifted into the air once his hood was up and he looked down to see a SHIELD van which Wade would no doubt be loaded into. 

When he was brought back to the Tower he was checked over by the medical team and his injuries were photographed. His head was xrayd. 

Bruce Banner sat down in the chair next to the exam table and opened a notebook. With the click of his pen he looked up. “They're interviewing him. It's more of an interrogation but I'm not suppose to tell you that.” Peter hums in response.

“You won't be able to speak to him. Maybe ever. Certainly not now.” Another hum. “What do you want him to know?” 

That confused him. “What?” Banner took a sip from his water bottle. “Personally, I've been through a similar experience with SHIELD. They ask you all these questions and you feel like such a monster. You feel like anyone who loved you couldn't ever. These notes were May's idea, she asked me to sneak it to him during my portion of testing. I figured you might want to partake in this activity.” 

“Um...yeah. Okay.” he kicks his feet as they dangle from the table. “In the apartment before Tony came in I told him I still wanted to be with him but I wasn't sure I could after this past year. But I wanted to work with him again to keep helping him not hurt people. I wanted to work on being his friend again. Maybe not his boyfriend yet but, friends. I know he still cares about us. Or at least I hope. I can't really read him when he has that stupid hologram or whatever it is on.” Banner scribbles it down, nodding. “Is that why he doesn't have his usual complexion?”

“Yeah. He made it because he felt bad about himself. He keeps thinking it makes me happy but I hate it so much. The day he left I thought he would only be gone for a few weeks on a kill free job, like he told me, but him wearing that face gave it away.” 

Bruce stood up and closed the notebook, hugging him with one arm. “I'm glad you're not hurt too badly. With your healing abilities in relations to his strength and level of aggression at the time, your face should be bruised for another week and a half at most. There's a small hairline fracture around the eye socket and the cartilage in your nose is messed up. Those should heal back to normal with a very minimal chance of long term altercation. That would be at least three weeks all together. At most Id say a month. No patrol.”

“Thank you Bruce.” He smiles at Peter. “We all think of you as a child still. A younger sibling for most of us and we all want the best for you. But you know how Tony gets, his defensive over the ones he loves and what he thinks is right. He thinks he's doing it to spare you and I want you to know he does not mean to cause all this damage that seems to bloom in his footsteps.” 

“I know.”

“Good luck Pete. I'll keep you updated. Rest up now.” When he opens the door Wanda helps him to his room, using her powers to open doors and supporting his weight on her frame.

Natasha is waiting in his room.

“Peter, Scott wants you to know that he didn't mean for this to happen. Tony told us all not to help you back and he was originally there to get you out. I guess seeing Wilson there made him...aggressive.” 

“I know. I've heard the ‘Tony Stark has good intentions’ speech so many times, especially today.” 

They sit on his bed and talk for a little bit and a few people pop their heads into the room to wish him well, all being up to speed on his feelings for Wade since last August. Bucky comes in while Natasha explains her part involving the interrogation, being a high level member of SHIELD. 

“It's going to be some regular agents, then Banner, next me, Stark, and Rogers. The last person in will probably be Fury.” She holds his hand as Bucky sits down on his other side. 

“It's not that bad kiddo. Bruce and I talk all the time since we're the most recent people on our side of the things to deal with these techniques. They send in some people to make sure you're tied down nice and good, then they have a shrink come in plus a medical doctor. Thats Banner so it's only one guy. Then they have some agents in there asking all these questions on take downs and all that shit. Then you sit in the little room, or in my case box, and you wait for them to announce where you stand. Yall here in this time have some easy tactics goin. He'll be fine. Tasha and Stevie will do their job as both a friend to y'all and as workers. Not sure bout Stark though. He's not as understanding to us enhanced nutcases. But DPs a grown man, he's gonna be fine.”

Matt comes in with Aunt May after everyone leaves to make their preparations for Wade's case. Aunt May made him some tea earlier and Matt takes a nap once they are both comfortable in their weak conditions.

“I'm sorry sweetie.” She kisses his forehead and then leans against him. “I'm sorry you've had to work through all this. I can remember when the hardest time we had was you needing new shoes for your first science fair.” He smiles. “Because Mark Thompson spilled paint on them when I corrected him on what a noun was.” 

They eventually both fall asleep. Peter's heart swells with love for his extended superpowered family. He also prays in his mind that the agency makes the right choice to help Wade, whatever that may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and this is unedited. If you're of age and in the United States dont forget to go out and vote today! 
> 
> I wanted this to be Peter murdering the trend of people in romantic forms of media taking back their other half after theyve given up.
> 
> N O T T H E E N D


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys tolerance of Wade has been heavily reduced since the last few chapters.

He was shoved into the back of the van in handcuffs.

[W: You hurt him. Again.]

They drove him to the Towers basement where they put him in a breakout free room.

[W:Again.]

His costume was replaced by hospital scrubs and his weapons on his belt were put in a bin to be taken away. Some man tried to take the watch but when he took it off he closed his eyes and shoved it back to Wade. He left and was replaced by a different man. They made him swear it wasn't a bomb or some other form of weapon and he sat while they read over his medical files from the first time he go in trouble with SHIELD. List of his abilities and general knowledge of what to expect in terms of his skin.

{Y: They should have used pictures so the agents don't freak out like that other guy.}

[W: You hurt him again.]

{Y: He probably quit his job because of how disgusting you are. Just like Peter, he's sick of you. His pity promise to try and get together with you again, he's lying so you don't kill him.}

[W: And you still hurt him. You punched him in the face.]

They read off a list of what to expect from him as well. Talking a lot, singing, screaming, threats, things like that. They asked him questions.

“Did you kill people?”

[W: You almost killed Peter.]

“Yes.” He looks the red headed man in the eyes as he read. His eyebrow twitched as he made an effort to read the clipboard with a straight face.

{Y: Hes afraid. Take out your anger on him.}

[W: If you punch him like you punched Peter you could leave. Just because he was conscious when he was taken away doesn't mean he is now.] 

“How many?”

He lurched he against his bounds, just to see the man flinch. “I don't remember. But lots.Lots and lots of people.”

[W: What if you killed him?]

{Y: Stop talking about Peter. Kill this guy.}

“Um...how did you kill them?” The man played with the edge of the paper. He was getting anxious.

“I shot some. I strangled some. I beheaded three guys, a few weeks ago. That one was fun. I shoved a little explosive device in one guys mouth. Exploded in his stomach. One guy I grabbed by the collar and jumped off a building. Landed on his body when he hit the ground. Hear every bone snap. I stood up and walked away.” The man's face was paled in fear and he nodded. There was a knock at the door and he clicked his pen when it opened. As soon as the other body was inside the man shoved the clipboard at him and practically ran out.

{Y: Remember when people like him were trained to be unresponsive or at least pretend that they were? Don't make them like they use to.}

[W: I wonder what Aunt May will do without Peter.]

“Wade Wilson, pleasure to see you again. Although I can't say it's pleasant to meet like this.” Bruce Banner gave him a soft smile from the other side of the room.

[W:He's probably the doctor who saw Peter.]

“Wheres Peter?” He growled, not meaning to. He was angry at the voices in his head, not Banner. “Sorry, I cannot disclose any information about that situation right now.” This time when he jerked it was because he was angry.

{Y: Maybe if we could get him to Hulk out he'll bash your face in }

[W: Like you did to Peter.]

“You look different.” His voice was calm. “Disguise watch. Makes me look decent.” Bruce nodded. “So you're self conscious?” 

“You know I am.” He clenched his fists and he felt his wrists pulse against the metal. “You know I have to cover all ground.” 

[W: I wonder if he's going to get buried by his uncle]

“Wade, what's been going on in your head.What are the voices saying right now?” Bruce rested his elbows on the table.

{Y: Headbutt him. That'll piss him off. }

“To hurt you and I'm tempted to. Green is one of my favorite colors.” He gave a sarcastic grin.

“That's not going to get you anywhere. Did you choose to kill the people or were the voices coaching you?” He snorted. “I'm not possesed. My body my choice. I take the job and they just give me ideas on how to spice up the relationship.” He spit across the table.

[W: I wonder if Murdock will pay for expensive. May can't afford a funeral.]

“If you don't cooperate then I won't give you the notes.” 

{Y: What?}

“What notes?” Bruce shrugged. “May Parker asked me to give you a message. I got a few words from Peter.”

[W: Before he died.]

“I told the truth. Now give me the message!” His heart beated quickly and his jaw tightened. “Did you feel bad about killing those people? What were your main concerns over the past year?”

[W: Peter. The man you loved that you killed.]

{Y: Get him mad. Make him punch you.}

“Don't go back. Pretty much that.” He tried to fake calm. He needed the messages.

“Why? Did you not want to be with Peter anymore?” His eyes traced Wade's face to look for something.

[W: Is that why you killed him because you didn't want to be with him?]

{Y: Kill him.}

[W: You didn't want to be with him so you ran.]

{Y: Like a coward.}

[W: And you still hurt him! Are you happy now?! He's dead because of you!]

“Shut up!” Wade whipped his body forward, bashing his head on the metal table again and again. He wasn't quick enough, the wounds healed by the time he slammed his head down again. It wasn't doing anything to quiet the voices. He kept screaming. So did they.

A handful of agents raced in, ushering Banner out. Three people held him by the head and one of them jammed a needle into his neck. He didn't know if he died or blacked out but they were quiet. For a little while.

When he rolled his shoulders he remembered he was bound and he noted that he had a metal bar across his chest and on his forearms. He was boxed in, his head was free from the cage that was placed around his chair.

Steve Rogers stood in the corner of the room, Natasha held a large yellow file. “Bruce said to tell you that May said she's angry. She wrote a letter but he didn't have time to give it to you since you went all Whack-A-Mole.” 

“Don't sound so smug Tasha. I needed a break and I got it.” He had a few minutes until the voices came back. “What did the letter say?” 

“Wade, I'm sorry that you left. I prayed for God to watch over you and I'm praying that you're okay now. I'm mad that you left Peter. I'm mad that you left me. I'm mad that you left our love to hurt people. To kill people. And we watched on the news or read in the papers about every gruesome detail. I'm sorry you felt like you needed go go because you were hurting but I'm more sorry for Peter more. That sweet boy needed you and you left us. And you did the one thing that broke him down the most. I can't find it in my heart to hate you. I know he can't either. But you need to be better before you can try and make it up to us. If I still love you he certainly still does. Come home when you are better. Come home if you decide to love us again.” She read off the paper and he closed his eyes, feeling the metal bar against the back of his neck.

Wade wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and he wanted to run. He didn't need the voices to make him feel bad. 

“Wilson, are you alright?” Steve's voice filled the room and his footsteps walked closer to the table. “No.” was the simple answer. “We're going to need to talk about your work over the past year. Can you answer us without anyone else?” He just nodded.

“Alright. We're just going to put pictures on the table and say names. You tell us why and then tell us how much you got from it. We know most of the names who hired you so we don't need that.” Natasha placed the first few pictures on the table. 

“Drug dealers stealing money from the boss. Janitor came in, wasn't the target. Quarter of a million.”

She placed another few.“Those were a ring of child sex traffickers. Killed them all. Parents could only afford thirty thousand. And only requested the three that took their son and hurt him. Got the rest of them because I felt like it.”

More pictures. “I got her for stealing from her husband and sleeping with his son, her stepson. Hes fifteen. Got four million. Senators aren't making as much as they use to.” Theirs were ten more pages of pictures until the voices returned.

{Y: Ooh that guy in Michigan was really funny.}

[W: I want Peter.]

“Michigan. That son of a bitch was taking pictures up girls skirts. Blackmailing them for sex. Tried to offer me pictures to leave him alone. Thought he was clever. Boss lady didn't have a lot. Did it for three hundred.”

{Y:He's not here.}

The door opens. Tony Stark walks in with a single folder, infinitely smaller than the one Natasha has. Steve walked over to him and folded his arms over his chest. “You're twenty minutes late.”

He shrugs “I was in the middle of a clean up. Had to fix my car.” 

{Y: Kill Stark.}

[W: Where is Peter?]

Natasha continues through the pictures, he goes through all of them in no time. Tony stares holes into his head from the side of the room. Steve helps collect the stacks of paper after he finishes scribbling on his clipboard and he they began to leave. 

“Wait we forgot the last file.”

{Y: Huh?}

He strolls over like he owns the place, which the voices in his head remind him that he does. He rests the slim file on the table, and lets his finger run across the folds, the devil in his eyes.

[W: I dont know whats happening. ]

He opened it, keeping eye contact with Wade. Curiosity overtook him and he glanced down to see Peter's smiling face.

“You were hired to kill Peter Parker, were you not?” His voice stung.

[W: I forgot about that…]

{Y:Fuck!}

“Yes…” He looks back up, unsure.

“And since you were planning to kill him, this week, how much money would have been collected after you murdered Peter Parker?”

[W: Why does he keep saying his name?!]

{Y: To get us to get Wade to freak out. Pretty smart tactic.}

His heart pounded and his mouth was dry. “Thirty thousand.”

“So you'd kill Peter Parker, at the time your friend of around ten years, boyfriend for around one year,co worker, and caretaker for two hundred twenty thousand less than two drug dealers.” Tony nodded. 

[W: Make him stop.]

He shifted in the chair, in the cage like bounds. He consciously began to address their presence, feeling how tight they were. That he was really trapped. A strangled yes escape his throat. The two other Avengers looked at him with pity, disappointment, and confusion. They made no move to stop Tony.

“While waiting in the apartment that you and Mr. Peter Parker use to live in together, as you prepared to attempt to kill him for a small sum of money in comparison to your usual hit prices, he expressed some emotions to you. He told you that he still loved and cared for you, but your actions while absent left him confused and upset. Did he not?”

{Y: We need to get out of this.}  
[W: We….we killed him?]

 

“He did, but-” Wade was interrupted by the page turning.

{Y: Close your eyes. Right fucking now.}

There were large pictures that Tony spread across the table. It was Peter's body with bruises and scratches from the few times he hurt him in the past. There were XRays of broken bones. They all described events that had Wade , either directly or indirectly, got Peter hurt to the point where he needed medical treatment besides a wet washcloth.

[W: We killed him!]

Wade focused on two with the most recent dates. His eye was very swollen, all shades of blue and purple. His face was red and his other eye showed that he was crying. The X Ray next to it showed small cracks around the eye. 

{Y: This is from today.}

Wade lost it. He sobbed and closed his eyes, struggling against the bonds. Natasha and Steve stepped forward and grabbed Tony back. “Let me out!” He howled in between choked cries. “Please just let me go! I have nothing left just let me go!” He shook and coughed, his chest and throat feeling very tight. “He's dead because of me! I loved him and I killed him!”

Tony leaned closer. “You don't get to close your eyes! You don't care about any of those other people, you don't care about him!” He roared in his face, turning a deep red.”

The room was silent before, but his deafening wails seemed to make the air more still. Steve went over to him slowly after thirty minutes of Tony's one sided screaming match at Wade and touched his hand with the tips of his fingers, through the bar. 

 

“Wade, he's not dead. He should be healed up in a few weeks.” His voice was soft and quiet, helping him calm down slightly.

[W:Hes not dead!]

{Y:You're the only one who said he was in the first place! Just to confuse the readers.Tony just said we hurt him.}

“He…?” Steve shook his head. Wade hung his head and let the tears continue to flow, quiet at last. “Can I see him?”

“You dont get to fuc-” Tony was cut off by Natashas hand over his mouth. “Not right now. If you have good behavior while you're in custody and if he wants to see you, we can work out an arrangement. Like a….visiting hour.” 

[W: She's great friends with Peter, maybe she know he wants to see me! Or she can convince him!]

{Y: She's talking about you. Shes talking about Wade.}

He nodded, his head rubbing against the bars.He eventually left, being wheeled out surrounded by twenty or so agents. He was put in a small cell which he didn't even care enough to try and look for a way out or start a plan. He sat on the bed and curled up, letting himself drown in nightmares. In his dreams Peter was on the ground, still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and N O T T H E E N D   
> NOT THE END  
> NOT THE END


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation.

Natasha brushed his hair off his forehead while head rested on her lap. The only other people in the room were Bruce, Steve, Matt, and May. His eyes were closed as everyone else watched the screen. They did this regularly, watching Wade's behavior live on the room. They were all recorded and someone watched him on the cameras when Peter's inner circle support system didn't. 

He was acting like usual Wade would. Singing, dancing, threatening, sometimes he'd just tell himself jokes. He talked to the voices a lot and he did lots of backflips and cartwheels across the room where he was held captive. At night he had horrible nightmares, worse than Peter had ever seen. He'd thrash and scream so loud that the audio on the cameras would screech on their side. Sometimes he fell off of the bed and he cried all the time when he drifted into his terrorized state of sleep. 

He didn't know how to get out and Peter wasn't sure he wanted to. To bring him food or new clothes they'd instruct him to lean against the large metal plate built into the wall and sent high voltages of electricity through him to kill him so the entrance way was hidden. They left him two bottles of water, a bar of soap, and a towel to bathe with. He wore thin pajama like clothes and the kind of socks you get at the hospital with the anti skid pads on the bottom. He often remarked how the little dots were shaped like paw prints. The first pair they gave him had hearts on it and he tore them to small pieces screaming in rage and in sadness. He kept the watch on and at meal time they would make sure there were no adaptations made to it. 

His meals weren't as large as Peter knew he needed to feel full for the time between feedings, but Bruce told him it was to make sure his body would be okay enough to maintain a healthy status, even for him. But if he got what he could have to be full his body would stay strong and they can risk his full strength. To leave the room the agent on duty would shoot him twice. At first they were both in his head but he requested one be in his heart each time. 

He could have forty minutes split between Mondays, Thursdays, and Sundays to have crayons if he had good behavior and he was allowed to keep a notebook next to his bed with the cardboard covers and metal spiral bindings taken off. He was allowed a calendar too, much to Tony's resistance. He said it could be used to plan an escape but in the middle of the fight with Aunt May about it he whispered to himself that Wade gets anxious since he can't keep time very well. And that he has a My Little Pony calendar at their apartment where hed write a to do list and then a black skull diary with glitter stickers of what happened every day so he didn't forget. The room stood quiet when he said it and looking up he met Tony's eyes from across the room. He just nodded and calmly ordered Wade to be given one page of a calendar each month.

The notebook pages were stacked in different piles in his ‘room’. One for his drawings, one for his emotional diary that Banner and Fury agreed was important to study him, and one was kept flipped so the blank side was facing up. No one would let Peter know what those were so he assumed it had something to do with him.

It had been three months since Wade returned and then was taken into custody and Peter's face was almost healed. His nose was okay and he could see again. Even if he had to use his glasses instead of contacts he was grateful for the clear images. When his body was hard at work his bad vision slipped in and out of control, wrestling with the mutated cells that gave him his powers. The bruise on his face was disgusting hues of yellows and greens, but it wasn't swollen and only a slight spark of pain when his glasses rested over it. The bone was nearly healed all the way through. Bruce apologized that his predictions were earlier than the actual healing time and smiled kindly at him when Peter reminded him that a hypothesis is a guess and they are not always right. 

Currently, he could hear Wade shuffling from the screen. The voice on the intercom instructed him to move against the wall and he looked straight up at the corner that projected the sound. ‘Just like the Office!’ Would be something he'd say if they were together. He just gave a thumbs up and pressed himself hard against it. Natasha put her hand over his ear as she continued to pet him and Matt sat on the floor in front of him to hold his hand. May, who had his feet in her lap on the other side of the couch, talked loudly to him, remarking on pleasant memories of them together. She excluded Wade, his uncle Ben, and Gwen. Just to make sure he didn't get more upset. When the groans came from the monitor and the crackle of the electricity penetrated the barrier his friends and family tried to create, he winced. He flinched every single time.

A few minutes after the thud the agent left out his dinner, new clothes, and his hygienic supplies. He shuffled through the papers and marked Wade's calendar sheet. He checked the watch, searched around the room, and Peter cut off the choked sob that tried to make itself heard. They all took their notes, and Peter looked up into Tashas eyes. “Peter, you're doing great.” She smiled, her light pink lipstick worn from the long day. He smiled back.   
They all talked in the room, Matt making everyone laugh when he described what things sounded like to him. Peter'sb favorite was the classic ‘Tried to sneeze but couldn't’ sound. He'd describe things like the heartbeat, blood flow, and muscle movements. They'd never know how he truly heard them but he gave them all their own ideas on what it might. This easily distracted him from the body curling upwards on the screen, reanimating its limp form. When they all looked back he was sitting on the floor, in the blood. “Where is Nat?” She perked up underneath him. Always ready to throw herself into any job she was given.

“We will see if she is available.” Wade nods and his shoulders relax, looking at the camera again. “Its über important. Not like the creepy car service. Not even I would go in one of those. Get a good, reliable New York taxi. Those are also shady but at least they have tracking numbers and stuff.” 

Tony turns to Natasha. “Please go see what he wants so he shuts up!” She nods. “You're a real pain in my ass Stark, you're lucky Louis Vuitton is my color scheme or I wouldn't need anything from you.” When she walks off, Aunt May laughs hysterically, wiping her eyes with the pads of her fingers. “Anthony she just roasted you so bad, Bruce please help him to the infirmary, those burns are third degree.” The room joined in laughter, even Tony. If it was anyone else besides May he would have lost it. 

They watch Wade throw himself into the wall on instruction and Peter waits to open his eyes until they let him know Nat is in the room. She sits with her legs crossed on the floor, just like Wade was previously. 

When he sits up again he uses the dirty towel from his “shower” before to wipe up the blood on the floor. He mirrors her position, then rests his elbows on his legs. Next Peter is mesmerized by the screen when Wade places his smooth, tan face in his smooth, tan hands. His hair is ruffled and his lips are pink. Emotions nearly overwhelm him as they swirl in his stomach. 

Anger- Wade left him. He hurt him in several different ways.  
Sadness- He loved Wade. He wanted to be with him and not watch him be electrocuted several times once a week. He was sad that he didn't want to be with him the way Peter wanted.   
Longing- He wanted to touch Wade's smooth skin. He wished to see an alternative to this life, what if the world wasn't against Wade Wilson? Would they even meet?

Many more thoughts and feelings bubbled together as the two people who have been so close to him for a large portion of his life sat across from each other, tense and waiting. Wade spoke first.

“When can I see him?” He whispered, glancing at the camera. He must not have known how well the room picked up sound for the monitors on the other end. “Wade we already talked about this. If you have good behavior and cooperate I can ask him if he wants to see you.” His hands grabbed fistfulls of his ‘hair’. 

“Did you even ask last time?”

She didn't ask and Peter knew he wasn't ready to see Wade two weeks ago. Everyone knew that. “No. He was still a little shaken up.”

He nodded quickly. “Have I been good? I haven't tried to get out, I'm doing everything the little bitch on the intercom tells me the second he tells me to. Please. Not Black Widow to Deadpool, Tasha to Wade. Please ask him.” His eyes sparkled with tears. Peter was use to seeing the tears travel through the ridges of his scars like they were a riverbed. A few strays slid smoothly down his cheeks.

She looked up and asked in her ‘you better listen or you'll regret it’ voice. “Request that Spider Man comes down here, he is not obligated to if he does not want to see this man.” All eyes turned to him. When he stood up everyone sitting followed. They wished him well and gave a scattering of hugs and May kissed his forehead. 

Traveling down through the elevator, he met three men in the hall outside the secret door. They listened to their ear pieces and let him in after Wade had just gotten up, but was still very disoriented. Two of the burly men dragged him to one side of the room, powerful tasers on their hips. Putting him in not one, but two pairs of handcuffs they grabbed hold of his arms. The third man and Natasha stood in front of him.

Wades head lifted up and their eyes met and he gasped. It reminded him of the time his uncle put a fish on the dock and he was begging for breath, flopping and wriggling around. Wade pulled against the men and they yanked him back so hard he yelped. Peter, unsure of what to do with his hands he rubbed the back of his neck.   
“Petey…” He pulled again and the agents forced him back, warning that they'd put him down if he tried to get closer. They just stared at each other.

“Your face.” He didn't really say anything after that, just a few noises. He sounded sad but he didn't cry, which confused Peter. He was crying the whole time and suddenly he's not?

“Your face.” He crossed his arms and his brow creased. When hurt ignited in the familiar landscape of Wade's eyes, he felt a little bad. But he did not apologize. 

They stood quiet again, Peter drops his arms shortly after folding them, he didn't want to be in this situation and he certainly didn't want to make it worse.

Natasha whispered in his ear, she stood behind him to do it and put her hand horizontally in front of his ear. He'd seen her do it before as an intimidation technique, so the person that wasn't suppose to hear knew she was watch and/or talking about them.

“Do you want me to have him closer?” Her breath blew behind his ear and he nodded. “Out?” He nodded again. He didn't want Wade, already a prisoner, to be even more trapped. Literally a caged animal.

She stood up and walked over to the guys holding Wade. “Leave the cuffs, you can all leave now.” They eyed her up and down for a while, this time instead of taking in the site of her body in jeans and a hoodie they looked unsure. Peter's heart hammered when he realized they'd have to hurt Wade to leave and he couldn't hide from it this time.

His intent to stay neutral fanished as Wade was pushed against the wall and he choked out a sob before Natasha held him in a tight hug while he heard the buzz of the electricity and smelt the burned flesh. When he fell to the ground a floral, almost perfume like, mist filled the air and lingered for a moment until the horrible scent was replaced by rose and lavender. 

“Are you okay hun? We can go now if you want.” She rested her chin on his shoulder and rubbed circles with her palm on his back. “No...he'll wake up expecting us.” The groans from the other side sounded, Wade struggled to sit up against his fried brains and hand confines. “Petey?” 

“I'm here Wade. I'm here.” He decided to let go of the idea of being reserved. Even if Wade deserved it, he didn't need it right now. Natasha went over and pulled Wade to his feet. 

“I'm sorry Peter I didn't mean to hit you, your poor face. I thought I killed you the way Stark was talking.” He took a step forward and Peter took two steps back. Natasha moved back towards him. Wades expression dropped. “You thought you killed me?” Wade begins to respond but then Peter continues. “You had a job. It was me!” His jaw clenches and Wade looks at the floor. “I wasn't going to do it. At all. I hadn't planned to ever see you again but then I was pretty fucked up and didn't know where to go.”

He remembered the feel of the punch and the lingering sting of the damaged tissues. He felt it in his chest. “You never planned to see me again? So you were abandoning us. And you kept trying to lie about it?” He let the tears flow freely. He wouldn't waste his time on it.

Wade stepped forward again, and they repeated the dance. Wade one step, Peter back two, Natasha back one. “I called May a few times, to check on you. I wanted to be there.”

“You called my Aunt to “check on me” but you never wanted to see me again?” He used air quotes with his fingers. “If you supposedly wanted to be with me you wouldn't mark in your fucking to do list ‘Never seen Peter Parker ever again.’” 

Wade nods. “You're better without me.” This time Peter was the one to advance. “No I'm not! I like having friends, I like feeling loved. And I don't care if Tony dies from shock right now but I like having sex with you! I wouldn't waste so much of my time, my reputation, and my actual life if I didn't love having you around. You know that's bullshit!” Wades messy brows furrowed. “It's not.”

Peter had enough. He snapped. He rushed forward and pushed Wade against one of the regular walls. Peter gave him what he always wanted. He screamed. “You hide your face from me and you lie to my face. You know everything about me and you leave me! You make me happy and you want to take that away from me because you haven't listened to me this whole time! You flirt with me and beg me for sex for years and when I give it to you, you abandon me! I give you everything I have and you leave me! You weren't even going to tell me! You're a real coward Wade.” He shrinks back against the wall, eyes closed. Peter reaches around and grabs the watch off of him. There's a flicker of light and the complex textures of his skin are exposed. 

“Look at me!” He screams, his hands balling against his chest. Wade looks back at him, they're both hurting.

“This was suppose to be a quick smut fic, this wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to fuck you for a few chapters and that's it! Look what's happened to us!” He leans his head forward onto Peter's shoulder and that's when it hits him. Wade genuinely thought he was helping, or that he was a burden. Every time he said it before Peter never thought it was more than subtle insecurities but Wade needed him and wasn't sure how that would work out. He only saw himself hurting, not loving.

He wraps his arms around Wade and steps back from the wall. They hold each other for a while before Natasha touches his shoulder. “We have to go now, time is almost up. I'm sorry guys.” Neither of the men drop their arms or even acknowledge the statement. Wade didn't let go, he's wasted enough time not holding Peter. Peter doesn't let go, he's waited so long to hold Wade.

When they finally untangle Peter looks over at the metal rectangle. “Does it hurt?” Wades answer didn't come verbally, he just shrugged. His walk of shame to the wall was agonizing for both men. Peter secured the watch back in place and switched it on. When he pressed a kiss onto Wade's shoulder Natasha gently tugged him back. When Wade was dead on the floor, they left. No one apologized for the events that had unfolded, not really. But Peter's head was clear for the first time in a long time.

He turned to Natasha and held both of her hands. “We need to fix this.” She pulled his head close and whispered to him then skillfully pulled away, disguising the action as a comforting kiss on the cheek.

“I know how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited as always ♡   
> THIS   
>  IS   
>  NOT  
>  THE  
>  END   
> also shout out to @Death_Herself on here because shes got a lot of nice sin on her page and also @MysticMoonHigh (also on here) for the Spideypool Teacher AU because thats one of my favorites and I couldnt find it again until yesterday. Thanks for reading guys :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont screw this up, just screw him.

Wade held the little stack of papers in his hands as he was escorted to a new place. His mind turned over last week's events countless times and he still couldn't figure out the strange behaviors. 

 

{Y: We can escape now.}

 

[W:Still handcuffed jackass. Plus maybe theyre taking us to Spidey!]

 

{Y: We haven't called him that out of costume in like….forever.}

 

[W: I don't think Wade feels he deserves the intimate right to Peter's identity.]

 

{Y: Nice! Another low blow to the readers!}

 

[W: Wait for it, this is going to be juicy. You'll be drinking the tears from a silly straw.]

 

He let his socked feet pad as slowly as the men dragging him would allow. He was handcuffed in front this time, and his hands kept his only possessions tight. The door opened to a floor in the Tower, and looking out the room he knew he was no longer underground.

 

[W: What's that smell?]

 

{Y: Oh hell yeah!}

 

This floor was familiar, it was the one where Peter's bedroom was. He could smell the sweet shampoo and the tangy cologne. He saw posters on the walls and he spotted a jug of maple syrup on one of the counters.

 

When they unlocked his handcuffs and pushed him forward they left, no doubt to guard the entrance way incase of an escape attempt.

 

[W: Where is he?]

 

Peter Parker took careful steps out of the room, followed by Matt Murdock and May Parker. She was just the way he remembered but his immediate thoughts of warm cookies and gardens were crushed by the stinging in his cheeks. Matt said “He's okay” and they all returned to their places in front of him. May was the only one who didn't move back.

 

{Y: Thats my girl! Love this woman, she's a boss ass bitch.}

 

He looked at her, having to angle his head a little because of the height difference and her close proximity. “I missed you dearie, even if you were being a twat.” She smiled and took in a deep breath, Matt's face calm but the crease in his forehead showed his concern.

 

[W: Almost forgot the whole subplot thing about her being sick.]

 

{Y:Literally every small detail in this is important. All the insignificant but insanely detailed event is important to the ending.}

 

[W: Oh shit I forgot about the ending.]

 

{Y: Im so ready. Maybe it can end now and ease my suffering.}

 

[W: Then the readers wouldn't suffer either!]

 

{Y: Never mind let's add a whole lot more.}

 

He smiled at her as she walked away and Matt put his hand on Peter's shoulder. “I'll be listening as always.” Peter returns the favour with a small nod. “Thanks.”

 

When they were alone Wade felt a smile start on his face, stepped closer to Peter. He flinched and the budding grin stuttered to a stop. Peter took the step closer instead.“Sorry, Spidey sense”

 

{Y: Hes scared of us. For real this time.}

 

[W: No no nooo!]

 

Wade just nodded. “Where do I sleep or is this a visitor hour?” He hoped it wasn't. “Oh yeah! Follow me. A while ago we went back and got all the stuff so they could resell the apartment. Your weapons are locked up but everything else should be here.” 

 

[W: Hes trying to be brave for us. I don't think he knows he's shaking.]

 

{Y: Like when he came to see us in the box from hell.}

 

They passed the room that Peter slept in, the one next to it was his. He was disappointed that they weren't snuggling at night but he sadly accepted that it was no longer his reality to hold his friend at night. It returned to a fantasy, one he recognized the weight of longing for. “Where did they go?” He didn't hear any doors close nearby. “Other side of the building. This layer but a long way down the hall. This is sort of like an open space. One area just split up and then one exit or entrance.” He just thanked Peter and sat on his new bed, digging through the drawers. He took out some pajama pants and wandered into the bathroom to take a scalding shower.

 

{Y: Luckily you made that watch bullshit waterproof.}

 

[W: Why are they letting us live here with him it's suspicious. ]

 

{Y: Last chapters ending…}

 

[W: Oh yeah!]

 

He dried off and slipped the pants on, his bare feet padding through small bathroom with wet taps. When he left the steamy room he saw Peter sitting on his new bed, looking at the floor. As he was opening the door he jumped again.

 

[W: Sad emoji]

 

{Y: What the fuck?}

 

[W: Im sad.]

 

{Y: Just fucking say that you don't need to say emoji.}

 

There was the fading trace of the bruise, it was finally almost gone. It made him feel a little better, but not really.   
“Hey, bro.” Wade said as he awkwardly leaned against the wall.

 

{Y: That was so awkward I hate you.}

 

[W: Yeah the bro-dude thing is really far gone, that was painful to listen to.]

 

Peter turned around and Wade watched his eyes scan the illusion of his smooth body. Hos thick framed glasses were on his eyes behind them were wide and he wet his lips with his tongue before looking up with pink cheeks. “Hey.” He looks around and rubs his neck a little. “I just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything else. I'll leave now, sorry.” When he stands to go, Wade launches across the bed to stop him, but Peter shoots a web at him and climbs to the corner of the ceiling. 

 

{Y: Hes wearing them to defend himself against you.}

 

His chest was heaving and after a few minutes Matt ran in and took a position that clearly said he was ready to fight. “I'm okay Matt, I freaked out about nothing. It's fine. “ he creeps down the wall a little, and tries to calm his breathing. Matt just nods and slowly leaves.

 

[W: You ass.]

 

“I didn't mean to scare you I just…” he holds up his hands and scoots to the top of the bed. “Could you stay? If you don't have anything else to do. Or if you don't fear for your life or whatever.” Peter stares at him, like he's trying to decide if he should. “Yeah, sure. I don't think I have anything to do.” He slithers down the wall and sits at the foot of the bed.

 

They sit there for a while before Peter nervously moves closer and touches Wade hand, like he's not sure he's allowed to touch him. 

 

[W: Maybe he loves us still?]

 

{Y: Nah. Maybe just like-like, not love.}

 

Wade offers a soft smile and Peter takes a deep breath. His eyes flutter closed and his fingers drag across his skin, like they're looking to dance around the scars that are currently concealed.

 

[W: Take off the watch, show him you're vulnerable.]

 

He doesn't want to move, to scare Peter back against the wall. “Peter?” His eyes open and he looks over to him waiting. “Yeah?” Wade jerks his head to the side. “You can take it off...if you want.”

 

His hand is quick to dispose of the device and he smiles brightly. “Thank you.” He crawls over so that they're right next to each other and rests his head on Wade shoulders. His soft brown hair against rough skin. Wade almost flinches.

 

{Y: Shit! You don't have a shirt on!}

 

[W: Exactly. Let him know you're vulnerable. He's pretty much as hashtag exposed as it gets.]

 

Peter sighs and makes some little noise with his throat. Wade looks over and realizes that he's fallen asleep. He takes a risk and slowly slides his arm up and around the sleeping man and holds him loosely against his body. It's almost like déjà vu, he hasn't had a moment like this in so long, he feels peaceful in this moment even as the voices in his head say that this won't last. 

 

[W: I missed this.]

 

{Y: Me too.}

 

Peter rolls over and pulls Wade closer. His lips rest against his chest as they part to catch and release small puffs of air. Wade could almost cry at the tenderness of the moment. He took his time moving them down so they were actually lying in the bed and he pulled the blanket over the hero and because they're on top of most of the blankets he is left uncovered. He also removed the glasses, careful not to crush them.

 

[W: That's okay.]

 

Eventually Wade falls asleep too, no nightmares chase his thoughts with the warm body relaxed against him. His hair tickles the underside of Wade's sharp jaw. 

 

Hes awoken by something on his chest, his mind takes a moment to catch up. For a second he doesn't remember that he's no longer trapped in that room. Peeling his eyes open, he sees thin fingers tracing the scars on his pecs. He also notices long legs tangled in his, and he is covered in a blanket.

 

{Y: Ruin the moment. Next time he accidentally touches your nipple moan and pretend to wake up.}

 

[W: Great idea.]

 

When he gets the chance, he moans and Peter holds his breath, his hand stilling. When Wade moves his head to look his eyes are closed and his face is covered in a dark blush. “Hey, I know you're awake. Did you have a good nap?”

 

[W:Do you feel that?]

 

{Y: Hes got a boner!}

 

[W: Smut chapter??]

 

“Yeah. I got up a few minutes ago. Sorry.” He moved to pull their legs away and Wade attempted the same. They were tied up in the thin top sheet, and as they tried to kick them off Peter gasped. Wade stared at him in shock. “Sorry, I didn't, Im….” He stuttered apologies, flustered by the sudden friction. Wade couldn't look away. 

 

[W: Hell yeah!]

 

Peter just stared back at him. Wade couldn't think of anything to say. He slowly moved to sit up, leaning over to untangle the sheets. He caught a glimpse of the jean covered erection but he reminded himself if he even moved too fast the younger man could run away in fear. Once Peter's legs were free Wade carefully stood up. The flushed face and messy hair was so familiar. He was once worthy of the brilliant man and his lithe body.

 

Before he could say anything stupid or freak him out, Wade made his way to the bathroom.

 

[W: I don't want him to leave!]

 

{Y: Hes too good for us which is why we left in the first place.}

 

[W: This whole mess is your fault! That was your idea!]

 

{Y: No it's your fault. You're the one who told him to shove his fingers up his ass in Chapter One!}

 

[W: No!]

 

{Y: Yeah you did. It just so happens that the author did not have a feel for the story yet so chapters one to like...eight are horrible.}

 

He finishes up going to the bathroom and rinsing his face with water. He grimaced at the reflection in the mirror. 

 

[W: Haven't seen that in a while.]

 

He planned to return to his bed and wallow in self pity but Peter was still there.

 

{Y: He must want something.}

 

“What do you want?” He swore under his breath when it came out harsh. “I didnt think youd want to be around me.” he adds it in quickly, so there was a clarity on his feelings towards the situation. Peter curled up under the covers. “I do want to be with you. It's just hard not to be a little jumpy.” Wade nodded. “I understand. Can I sit back down?” his eyes rolled. “Of course you can Wade. It's your bed.” He wiggled to the side to make room. As soon as he was lying down Peter inched closer again.

 

“Did it hurt?” The sadness in his voice was calming. He remembered the days when Peter would hold his lifeless body until his breath returned, asking if he was okay. “That room thing? Nah not too much.” 

 

[W: Now since we're apparently asking how everyone is, ask if he forgives us so we can get back to the boner part!]

 

“Will you ever forgive me? For all of this?” His heart pounded as the man next to him took his time to answer. “No, I don't think I can or will.” 

 

[W: Suicidal Level : edgy teenager who owns a meme page.] 

 

He kissed Wade's shoulder. “If going to take some time to readjust to this, like I said. But I don't want to live like I was this past year and I don't think you want to either.” His hand traced Wade's jaw. He just pushed out a ‘yeah.’ and Peter just ran his hands over the textured skin. 

 

{Y: Like he doesn't believe we're real.}

 

“Can I kiss you?” Peter said it loudly and then looked away. 

 

[W: It's like we're awkward virgin teens again.]

 

“Yeah. Please do.” He expects to roll over for the kiss but instead Peter gently straddles him and cups his face in both hands. The mercenary instantly responds.

 

{Y:I missed this.}

 

He slowly put his hands on Peter's strong thighs, his rubbing on the denim fabric causes Peter's hips to jerk. “God I missed you Wade.” 

 

[W: Smut! Smut! Smut!]

 

He flips them over so he's over Peter, kissing down his neck. Scarred lips kiss and lick along the pale skin. He clarifies that the other is okay after this motion, incase he feels like he's under attack. Peter encourages him by pulling his body down so it's more against his. 

 

They take off his shirt and his pants. He's panting hard and his pupils are blown wide. A large hands cups him between his legs and Wade whispers into Peter's ears. “You're so good to me baby boy, so good for me.” Mews of pleasure respond to the pet name and Peter gives a winded chuckle. “That one always got me.” Wade smiles against the sharp collarbones as he leaves sloppy kisses.

 

[W: What about hickies?]

 

{Y: Hickeys?}

 

[W: Fuck grammar.Mark ya’ man!]

 

“No, I can't.” Wade bolts off the body and sits on the chair across the room. He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't leave love marks, he leaves He steadies his breathing and Peter motions him to come back to the bed. He returns and just sits on the edge. Peter rubs his back.

 

{Y: Not something two men who are rock hard usually do.}

 

“Whats wrong? Do you want to stop?”

 

{[Y&W: NO! ]}

 

“No, I'm just scared I'm going to hurt you...again.” Theyre do still for a moment. “Do you want me to leave? You'd still totally be the pitcher because I love catching, if you are familiar with America's favorite pastime.” 

 

[W: Oh.]

 

{Y: My.}

 

“God yes.” They move back onto the middle of the bed that they've been dancing around this whole time. Once again the smaller man climbs into Wade's lap and they lock lips. Peter travels down Wade's muscular chest and drags his tongue over his personal favorite scar. A few time he's mouthed at his nipples, causing the voices in his head to give deafening shrieks and Wade to translate it into a deep groan. When he pulls off Wade pants he stands to take off his boxers. “So we're equally equipped.” is mumbled against his thighs. 

 

[W: I don't know who is going to cry first me or our cock!]

 

“I don't have any lube, did you have any in your stuff?” Wade shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows what Stark did with my shit.” Peter crawled up his body and whispered in his ear. “Guess we'll have to just stretch me out nice and good then. Use spit…”

 

{Y: Pretty eager for someone who we punched in the face and abandoned.}

 

He would have been distracted by that comment if Peter-Fucking-Parker wasn't sucking his fingers like the world depended on it. He watched, hypnotized by the act. “I haven't done this since I last did it with you, so make sure you get me nice and ready.” Wade felt dreamy, the twinkle in his companion's eyes gave him a natural look of innocence.

 

[W: Even while he said such lewd things and begging to be pounded into the mattress.]

 

Wade circled Peters hole slowly, the other man offering breathless pleas before Wade moves to push a finger inside him. His whole body jumps and Wade stops.

 

{Y: Readers, get a nice mental image. Just one finger in the ass, not doing anything. Just think about that for a bit.}

 

“Wade please, you know I can take it, come on!” He practically throws himself back onto Wade's hand.

 

[W: Hell yeah!]

 

{Y: Dont screw this up Wilson! Just screw him!}

 

After a brief time period Wade works in two more fingers, leaving Peter in a sweaty heap of moans. “So pretty baby boy, fucking gorgeous” He wasn't sure Peter was listening, or could even hear him but he kept to the praises.

 

“You ready for me Petey?” Surprising himself and the boxes, a small part of Wade wished Peter said no.

 

{Y: This is a whole new level of your emo shit. Stop encouraging your self esteem issues when I want you to be fucking! Believe me I'll help you make up for lost time after!}

 

“Beyond ready…” When Wade pushes forward Peter pushes back. They both moan and gasp at the forgotten feeling of each other. They don't take time to keep a rhythm, it's not necessary. Hips thrashing and colliding draw out as many moans as specific patterns. 

 

[W: He's more sensitive than usual.]

 

{Y: He's probably still scared and paranoid, at least on a subconscious level.}

 

[W: Oh my god are we-]

 

“Harder! Wade please, please, please, please!” His hair is plastered to his forehead and his hands have a death grip on the sheets.

 

[W: Thank god we aren't.]

 

Wade didn't go any faster, if he tightened his grip hed most likely leave marks. A deep, growling sound came from Peter and he pulled away from Wade. Before he could come up with a guilt trip for himself, He was slammed against the headboard. Peter reached over and picked up one of his webshooters and used a web to secure Wade's hands above him. He quickly got Wade inside him again and those muscular thighs easily supported his body as Peter slammed himself down onto Wade's dick. 

 

{[Y&W: FUCK YES!]}

 

Wade just gasped and groaned, his brain fizzing out in a different way than it usually did. “Baby boy, kiss me. Come kiss me Petey.” His hands found their way to Wade's face and a gentle kiss was shared between them even as their bodies continued to thrust together.

 

[W: This is really romantic? Hardcore fucking and light bondage with soft kisses. I love it!]

 

Peter broke away from their kiss to grab Wade's shoulders and bow his head. His thighs clenched and Wade 

 

[W: Ha! Last edited December eighth, you really need to keep going with this.]

 

{Y: Cant get frustrated when people don't update when you're always edging your story.}

 

tried to concentrate on the soft skin over him. He knew he couldn't run away again, but he sure as hell could try to keep away. Pumping Peter in his hands made him whimper, he was getting over sensitive already.

 

[W: But you don't want to. You want this. You want before.]

 

“I know!” He gasped as he came inside Peter, whose toes curled and hips slammed down into him a final time. As Peter came, he lazily clawed at the inside of the webbing.

 

{Y: Why doesn't the author say cum? It sounds more sexual.}

 

[W: This is a classy place, ‘cum’ is reserved for sleazy porn titles. ]

 

“What do you know?” Peter begins to help pull him out of the bonds. 

 

{Y:Lie.}

 

“That I want to leave because I'm scared.” His heart beats quickly for another reason now. “I'm not going to. Even if I could just leave, I wouldn't. I want to be together with you. It always makes me feel like a better man.”

 

Peter's cheeks lift into a smile.

 

“One more chapter?” Wade strokes his hair.

 

“No clue what that means, but yes.”

 

[W: Lit! Super crazy ending time!]

 

{Y: Let's get this over with, I'm hungry.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the end! Ive decided its time, I was planning on some more filler chapters but Ive over all decided its better this way.
> 
> Unedited as always!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been having so mucb anxiety about posting this, its been ready for a while now. I was going to wait to post it on @Death_Herself s birthday but I have somethung else planned for it. Thank you for reading all 40 chapters. This started out as a smut fic and then this chapter was a 1200 word oneshot. All chapters will be edited soon (hopefully.)

Wade looked up from his magazine when the door opened and Peter thanked the guards for letting him in. Setting the Highlights Magazine and his pen down he stands up to greet his boyfriend. “Damn Petey, I miss going out on patrol with you. I don't get to see that delicious ass flying through the air anymore.” He pouts for added dramatics. 

{Y: Well maybe you should have thought of that ass before you killed all those people. You brought this on yourself.}

[W: I mean….it was your idea. So technically you brought this on us.]

Peter takes off his mask and kisses Wade's cheek. “You know you can't leave.” He makes his way over to the couch, removing his suit top to survey his wounds. 

Wade was not allowed contact with the outside world, he couldn't even have a cellphone. The door was monitored at all hours by multiple agents and the windows were unbreakable, as he learned the hard way. Any movement that could be viewed as attempts to leave sent the floors above and below them into lockdown as well as their own. He collects the first aid kit and crouches in front of Peter to start cleaning the cuts.

“Remember when you suggested I ditched the leather suit for a spandex one? These wouldn't be half as bad if you wore something like that.” Peter rolls his eyes and groans as the rubbing alcohol stings his cuts. “Then I also wouldn't have as much flexibility since it doesn't bend or stretch. My whole thing is the gymnast act, I don't have time to learn a new routine.” Wade chuckles and opens the sterile gauze. He admires the way his body looks, even after all this time.

{Y: Stop staring at him, you guys fuck like all the time. You can go five seconds without your dick in his ass.}

“Babe?” Peter furrows his brows and looks away. Instantly worried, Wade holds his hand. 

[W: We can't leave this building for dates or anything, we can't hang out with him. If he finds someone else we won't know and if he leaves us we are completely alone.]

“I got a present for you but I'm not sure if you'll like it. If you don't tell me, okay?” His cheeks were red and Wade could practically feel with waves of anxiety radiating off of him. “Alright,” He tilts his head and smiles. “I hope you didn't spend too much money on it. You know you don't have to do shit like that for me.” 

Peter stands up and makes his way into the linen closet. Digging under the towels he pulls out a box wrapped in pink paper.

[W: Ooh! What is it?!]

{Y: Are we going for the ‘destroy everything until you've identified the surprise’ act or the ‘delicate opening along the folded edges and peeling off the tape’ act.}

[W: It's more true to character if we shred it.]

When he has the box in his hands his mind races about what it could be. It has almost no weight to it. When he's removed the paper he looks up at Peter who runs his right hand up and down his left arm. Lifting the cardboard folds he sees two boxes, painted yellow and white.

[W: Hey! Like us!]

{Y: We aren't real boxes dumb ass. In the comments we are the text boxes which he can see do to the fourth wall trash. In this format we're just voices in his head.}

Each box has smaller objects in them, which excites Wade. A lot. In the yellow box there are stress balls, kinetic sand, and other stress relieving toys. In the white there's slippers, some DVDs, candy, Wade's favorite lotion, and a picture of Spiderman clinging to the side of a skyscraper. 

[W: Wait what?]

“It's like a little survival kit kind of. For yellow there's stuff to calm you down if you're hearing bad thoughts,”

{Y: If I had eyes I'd be winking right now}

“and for white there's comfort things. For when you feel extra lovey-dovey. Just incase I'm not here, so you're not bored out of your mind.” His face and chest are dusted in a red blush and Wade sets his gifts down to kiss Peter. “Thank you, I love it.” 

[W: Wait are we supposed to act like we don't know what's happening when it happens? Or…]

{Y: Act surprised. We know but the readers and Dipshit don't know yet}

“I-I have something else too.” He's stuttering and his eyes are cast down. Now Wade was curious. Peter wasn't usually this shy about something so simple as a present it been months since the incident and they've gotten to the point a while ago where they could touch without him jumping, there had to be something important. it freaked him out a little bit.

“ are you okay? you're acting weird.” Peter pulls back at the question and walks over to the kitchen. he shuffles around some of the drawers looking over his shoulder every once in awhile. 

[W: Oh boy this is going to be good.]

{Y: shut up already. the more we talk the more it distracts from the actual point.}

[W: sorry I just assumed since everyone always comments how funny we are they would enjoy our commentary.]

{Y: but this isn't jokes this is just us conversion to distract from the point to build suspense end honestly it's just a filler so that the chapters longer.}

Peter comes back with a Chinese food takeout box and hands it to Wade. he opens it to find A jewelry box. his heart pounds and he opens it to discover a large silver band inside. “ I figure since you have white and the yellow box you might like a black box too.” Peter Looks at him like he expects wade to run.

{Y: well I mean he does have a history of running away from commitment which again is why we're in this mess so pretty logical fear even though you can't really go anywhere you can still like lock yourself somewhere I guess.}

[W: oh my God yes I can tell my God I can't oh my God oh my God oh my God I'm going to cry I'm going to cry here come the Waterworks all my God I'm going to cry!]

“I will totally marry you fuck I love you so much. you're probably have this thing that's ever happened to me.” Peter lets go of the breath he was holding and hugs Wade tightly, ignoring the sharp pains from his wounds. 

{Y:Maybe now we'll finally be happy.}

[W: Yeah.

On August 2017 Peter Parker, soon to be Parker-Wilson, stood at the front of his living room with Matt Murdock and Tony Stark behind him. Both men weren't too pleased at the union but they both loved Peter too much to disapprove. Even with all the events of the past Wade loved Peter and was a better man because of it. 

Natasha dressed in a rosey red gown winked at him from the couch in the front row. They couldn't leave the room for the ceremony so they held it on the floor where he lived and the couches were lined up as pews. Across from him, Bucky Barnes and Logan Howlett grumbled to each other about the earlier events of Bucky's metal arm getting stuck to Logan when they shook hands. Apparently the adamantium skeleton was magnetic with the vibranium appendage. Neither of the men liked the chuckling that came with them struggling to separate. They stood in a line across from Peter.

Little Katherine grinned in her little pink dress and she littered flower petals down the carpet and her brother Alan followed her by dusting the floor with parmesan cheese. They giggled and ran to their seats next to some of their upper classmates from Charles Xaviers school. Alan waved at Peter who often visited them at the school. He kept Wade updated on their lives after the day they were rescued in that alley.

Steve Rogers rubbed Thor's back in the third row of couches trying to calm the god out of his sobbing mess. Bruce Banner tried to help, his eyes sparkling with tears of pride like most of the room. Wanda and Vision were having a conversation about marriage, Wanda frustrated that he kept bringing up cultures that did not have to be legally together to be considered a family. Rhodey and Scott laughed at Sam and Clint who were having a heated debate about which of their namesakes were the superior bird. 

Peter Quill kept talking loudly with Peter's old friend Johnny Storm about how ironic it was that the Human Torch looked like the guy who was frozen in ice for almost a century. The hero's all immersed in their conversations in one place made Peter feel strange. They all knew his secret identity and the revelation that he didn't have that big of a secret hit him. For countless years he was so stuck on the fact that he couldnt and didnt have friends due to his nightlife of crime fighting was a lie made up in his head. So many people cared for him and that only made the day brighter.

When the door to his bedroom opened the small crowd went quiet and Wade's best friend Weasel began to play the Super Mario Brothers theme song on his electric guitar. Aunt May smiled with wet cheeks as she led Wade down the aisle. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt under his wedding dress that May gave him. He hadn't worn a dress since meeting Matt and expressed to Peter how important it was to him to wear it for the ceremony. He had his Deadpool mask on just like Peter had his Spiderman mask on. His mouth and nose were exposed, again mirroring Peters. 

When he stood in his place May kissed them both on the cheek and sat next to Nat. Nick Fury rolled his eye, clearing his throat. He had been reminded three times in the past twenty minutes that there were two children there and he should try not to swear so much. 

“I'm not taking the chance of ruining those children's lives. Just hurry up and fuc-hecking kissing already you fools.” He waved them off and they both lifted their masks to kiss. A few pictures were taken on the camera that was gifted to Peter those few years ago.

The wedding cake was delicious but the wedding pancakes were gone in an instant. Deadpool infamous pancakes outdid the ultimate crossover cake. May Parker, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banners red velvet cake didn't stand a chance. The food provided by Wade’s friend Carlos and his daughter Tina was greatly appreciated. Wade had been sad when they weren't cleared to attend the ceremony but he received lots of love through a card placed into a takeout box.

They had a good time, there was surprisingly minimum attitude from Tony but the most shocking was when he left the room to sit in the bathroom. Peter knocked on the door to hear him try and pretend like he was puking, but he had forgotten there wasn't any alcohol since it didn't affect most people there do to powers and mutations. They had a long talk about the ‘fine man’ Peter turned out to be. By the end they were both crying, grateful for the bond they shared.

Everyone went to their respective living spaces around eleven, grownups assuming there was a long night of rough sex ahead while the two little ones had been sleeping in May's room for the past four hours with Matt keeping an eye on them. Peter had never taken his friend to be the caretaker type, gently dealing with problems was much different to ass kickings. 

Wade nearly ripped his gown once Aunt May insisted on leaving to sleeping on a different floor, being put in the master suite. They laughed as they tried to pull Wade out of it without ripping the zipper out. They laugh against each other's lips while hands pushed and pulled eagerly. “You sure you're up to it Petey?” They back against the edge of the bed before they fall back. Peter sits up, gazing down at Wade. “Its up to you Mr.Parker-Wilson.” They kiss some more, why not. Wade yanks Peters tie off, laughing and love explode into the world around them, Wade knew what the cliche fireworks in every Nicholas Sparks novel were, they were this. “Are we going to be those people?” Peter nips at Wade's nose, just smiling. This isn't the man who cried when he left. This isn't the man who fought him about what remote control he was using when they switched cable, resulting in the plastic shattering. This isn't the man who crossed his arms and popped his hips scolding Wade about bringing his guns to a knife...no, fist fight. This wasn't the boy who was shoved into lockers or the sad little kid that lost everything. This was a new, radiant Peter. 

“I dont think Id be too upset if for the rest of our lives you address me as Mr. Parker-Wilson.” Wade run his hand through Peter's hair. “But I will be upset if you dont fuck me.” More laughter, Wade couldn't remember being this free. Naked, just laughing and talking was not something he'd imagine post-Weapon X. They get Peter naked and after some pretty torturous foreplay, Peter grabs the lube. “You sure?”

“Oh god yes.” Peter was nervous about Wade request, but he of course agreed. His boyfriend, recently turned husband, had already prepped himself that morning because he simply couldn't wait for ‘Bottom Pete Parker to be Top Peter Parker-Wilson’, whatever that meant. Removing the buttplug had made Wade groan, but Peter using his spider induced strength to absolutely plow Wade caused much more of a reaction. Despite the size difference Peter was a magnificent top. Wade fisted the sheets as Peter went wild, using his elbows on either sides of Wade's head to support himself. The strong jawline twitched, letting Peter know he wasn't too shabby. The thrusts were hard and fast, Wade told him earlier to go at it as hard as he could. Spots flooded Wade's vision and he forced his hand between their burning bodies to stroke himself. “Fuck - I'm going to- Wade!” his hips dropped the rhythm, hastily going until Peter came inside him. Shortly after Wade painted his own chest in his release. 

“That was fucking awesome Peter!” He wipes them both off with a washcloth, Peter limp on the bed. “That was exhausting, how do you do it?” His breathing is hard and his body looked like a rag doll was thrown across the room. Wade climbs into the bed and covers them both before snuggling into a spooning position. “Are you telling me you can do all the shit you do on a daily basis, but you can't fuck me without dying?” Peter rolls over so he's facing Wade. “Dude I was trying so hard to be rough with you like you asked but i'm too small for this shit. And I had to use all my energy, I usually don't. So shut up” 

They laugh, snuggling even closer for their first night as husbands.

Over the course of time security was less of an issue. Carlos and Valentina came by twice a month for dinner and a movie, a present for Peter's birthday was for them to be allowed to see Wade. Even as he was fine alone, he was over the moon to see the people who had been blessed with the title of family. 

Katherine came over every weekend. Allen had died in his sleep at the age of ten, his body couldn't keep up with the mutations in his blood. Every Saturday and Sunday she'd sleep over, she was like a daughter to them. Wade would braid her hair and tell her she reminded him of a daughter he had in another life, Ellie. Peter took lots of pictures of them together, she was his family too.

Matt and Aunt May spent a lot of time together, he was so protective of her. He took pride in watching over May Parker, who everyone agreed was a blessing. She gave Wade all her recipes and all her secrets for the perfect lasagna. Even as her arthritis got bad she insisted on teaching him how to sew. 

Tony Stark wrote Peter in as his next of kin for all his legal work, a gift for his thirty fourth birthday. His grey hair stayed styled neatly to the latest trends up to the day he died. He was proud of Peter, he said it all the time. Wade was allowed to leave when they buried his mentor at the age of ninety-five. 

Peter told the world he was Spider Man at thirty, endless calls poured in from people thanking him. Most of them were apologies for beating him up or taking advantage of him. Mary Jane Watson called him from her sugar daddys penthouse in Paris, telling him she always loved him. Wade reminded her that Spider Man also told the world he was married to a man. She called everyday for the next four months but they never bothered to answer.

Bruce Banner died from an unknown cluster in his brain at eighty-seven, he had given his body to science in the end. As they were studying the effects the Hulk made on his body they found that the cause of death was a green lump of rotted tissues. It formed over his lifetime, the Big Green Guy smashed through one wall too many, rupturing out of the brain walls.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes died around the same time, everyone was shocked by the first death, sadly accepting the second. Thought to be delayed due to Steve's deep freeze, his organs started to rapidly age when he was sixty-three, present time not counting his days in the second world war. The country mourned for weeks, but no one as much as James Buchanan Barnes. In the end he used his metal arm to punch at his head, killing himself before anyone would have been able to save him. They were buried side by side next to Steve's mother in Brooklyn. 

Sam Wilson took on the world on his own for a while, touring the Middle East and Europe. He died simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was fatally shot when a man robbed a convenience store in Germany. Forty years old.

Nick Fury died, for real, when Peter was thirty nine. He had already been retired from SHIELD but Director Natasha Romanoff gave him a ceremony like they gave agents who died in battle. She herself died during a mission, not as young as she use to be her trademarked move got her hip pulled, and she died only minutes later.

Matt Murdock died eighteen years after Aunt May's death. He lost his superhuman hearing with age, it returned to normal and he didn't know what to do. He walked into traffic, to him the world has gone silent. He didn't hear the truck coming. At Peter's request he was buried next to his aunt and uncle. Mays heart attack had shaken his world, Matt's death piled on heavy. Everyone they'd known was dying. Peter had put Spider Man behind him to focus on Tony's company, thankful that he had time to breathe. Everyone he knew was dead or dying. New heros flocked the streets, seeking Peter for guidance. Just as Tony Stark had been to him he was a life raft for these children. He gave them homes, protection, technology. The Avengers were gone and all but Wolverine were gone from the X Men. New waves of mutants did their work. The originals were simply faces in museums now. In comics, in movies, in textbooks. The world was new.

His hair was grey and he had lost most of his sight. He didn't have the option of glasses or not, he wore thick bifocals all the time. He was still slim, just no more muscle tone. He had hurt his back in a test to see if he was still the wall crawling vigilante he once was. After falling off the ceiling and onto his desk was the end for him. No longer able to walk he had a model of the newest wheelchair put out for sale by Stark Industries. It drove on its own, he just needed to type in the location. Katherine came home every night to see Dad and Pop, her adoptive parents. Peter smiled every time he washed her suit from a long night of patrol. He still kissed her forehead before he went to bed and Wade still brushed her hair when she asked.

The day Peter noticed Wade wasn't changing like everything else was one of their anniversaries. Wade was kissing him in their bed and Peter realized he wasn't hard. Ashamed, he hid in the spare bedroom for two days in tears. Wade was the same but Peter was old and grey with squeaky joints and early bedtimes. The healing factor which made him come back from every stupid death he found himself in, kept him the same. He didn't age like them. He didn't have hair to turn grey, his skin didn't wrinkle, he was just as flexible and able as the day they met. Wade assured him that he loved him every time they saw each other, Wade allowed to roam the building unsupervised now. 

Peter knew he was worried. Peter knew he was aware that Peter would die one day, without him. So would Kathrine and everyone else. The thought never crossed his mind in all their years. The classic vampire arch, the lover left to die while the monster hid in the shadows heartbroken. He was just happy they would be able to make the memories while they could. In theory if Wade ‘fourth wall Alternate Universe’ thing was real, he could hop to another time or world where they could always be together. That eased the pain.

Three days after their honeymoon ended Peter was asked to visit the Charles Xavier school and teach some science to the teenagers enrolled. He was payed, despite his wishes, and every Friday he went in the morning to teach and at night he came back with Katherine and Allen until his little heart started to ache when he walked up or down the stairs.

When Peter Parker-Wilson was sixty-four he had a really bad cough and Wade was losing his mind. He paced whatever room he was in and he talked to himself more than usual. The infection passed in a few months but Wade wasn't okay. He took lots of pictures of the Avengers and the X Men when he was younger. Family photos. Wade took over and had begun endless selfies with his husband. Each of the flash drives he placed in a Ziploc bag.

At Mays funeral half of Queens showed up with enough flowers to fill the garden of Eden. People stood in a group, tissues passed around like a wave. Not a single person there said anything about her age. They agreed, she had lived a full life of helping everyone who crossed her path. No one said she died too soon or that ninety-one was a good place to end it. Stories about her wisdom and sass, her grace and kind heart took the early morning ceremony until eight in the evening. Matt held Peter tightly as he cried, as they cried. It brought a depression onto them that would never truly leave. Wade was able to visit her as long as Peter and someone else with SHIELD training went with him.

Peter felt sick for a while and just decided to stay in bed. He was hooked up to an IV so he wouldn't have to struggle to take his pills and incase any other medicine needed to be given. He was nearing seventy. Wade left his sexual jokes alone for the most part, only three sixty-nine during the first month after his birthday. Kathy spent a lot of time with him and she had taken up medical courses at the Xavier school. She wanted to specialize in the medical care of mutants and enhanced humans. She talked to him all the time she visited, Peter crying every now and then. She had grown into such a beautiful young woman and he often tell her scattered stories of his days studying biology, each one became more fuzzy in his mind. Wade had so many pictures of the two together in the tender moments. He caught Peters secretary, Andrew, blushing any time she'd talk to him. Both men gave him their blessing the day he said he wasn't sure if a relationship broke the work contracts.

Wade told his husband he wanted to wear the watch again after he had expressed his awareness of Wade's situation. He said that he wanted to look like he was growing old and achy with him, the watch could give him hair to grey and smile lines and weird flappy arms. “You hurt worse than I do. You're the one that's going to have to deal with the aftermath of everything and your body hurts all the time. You don't need to pretend to be a rotten old fart to make me feel better.” Wade had just pet the thin hair lovingly. He didn't bald with age and Kathy loved to make jokes about if he had shed forget that he wasn't her old teacher. Peter told Wade he could use the watch when he was ‘super-duper’ old. Wade tightened the strap around his wrist one of those bedside days.

Peter's eyes were closed and he didn't open them when footsteps drew near. Out of all of his abilities the mental alarms were the only thing that stayed in his blood. His body was too soft and broken to react in a way that would impact something that triggered the buzzing in his ears, but it was there. Opening his eyes he saw a man standing over him. Apologizing to this man felt necessary after fumbling for a few minutes to find his glasses. When he did he was confused. A man, probably around his age, smiled at him. He had no hair but white eyebrows. His yellowed smile was surrounded by lines, like many failed attempts to trace his cheeks. His forehead was a little wrinkled and his stomach had a little bit more of a push than Peters. His arms sagged in the light shirt and he had at least two more chins. Clouded whiskey eyes stared at him. With his memory in the state that it was he couldn't quite remember why this man looked so familiar. “Well, looks like I've found me a little young thing. Hows it goin doll face?” The scratchy voice shook. It was accompanied by a nearly silent hiss from the back if his throat. “I'm sorry but who are you?” Peter furrows his brows. The smile seems sadder and the man's soft features flick into a cracked young face. Wade. Peter tilted his head to the side and smiled. “You looked so old, I didn't even recognized you.” His voice was distant, like he was in a pleasant dream. The sight of her fathers aged and gazing lovingly at each other made her smile. She knew the image before her was a glimpse of their impossible dreams. This wasn't real and neither of them would ever be able to make it real. Once they were announced Wade asked if Wade would take a picture of all of them with the ancient camera. 

The first week Wade lived on the floor he had realized that his absence warped Peters anxiety. Anytime Wade left the room he'd follow him, afraid that he might find a way to leave. It took so long to get him to be okay.

There wasn't any pain. That was good in a way. Wade had decided to move the chair a little bit closer to the hospital bed tonight and rest his head against the rails that made sure Peter wouldn't fall over. They said their goodnights and I love yous at six thirty and by six thirty five Peter was sound asleep, softly snoring. When Wade fell asleep at one the whistling was still there to lull his into a static dreamland. He woke up to a loud beep and desperate screaming. There was a long blue line in the center of the monitor and nurses screamed possible solutions to the problem. There was none. Peter just died during the early morning, no heart attack or stroke or anything. Wade wouldn't want him to suffer in his final moments but a silent ascent felt like robbery. It was unfair. A man he loved, a man who changed his life and many others, a man who never went down until justice was asserted had quietly walked away from it all. Wade knew death better than he knew anything to ever exist in this world and many others, but he simply knew the face. He knew the look, the smell, the taste and the feel of death. He knew gods like Thor existed and he knew other fields of reality. He didn't know what was after walking into the light. For as long as humans occupied the Earth death scared them. They made up gods and safety measures to stall the unknown. For the first time in all of his life he was afraid of death.

Peter rolled his eyes as Wade's arms tightened around his waist. “Petey! Please?!” he let some kisses linger on the back of the sensitive neck. The spiderbite made the flesh there insanely reactive to intimacy, Wade's favorite. “Fine! But if I get hurt you're the one who has to bury me.” they both laughed as they raced to throw their clothes somewhere around the room. Wade ends up naked and webbed to the ceiling, Peter moaning and pushing back on his dick as the fucked upside-down off the ground.

Katherine sobbed violently, they had to hold off on her makeup. Wade held her tight and rocked. With some sniffles and a heartbreaking “I love you Pop” she wiped her eyes and straightened her dress and her veil. Wade took her arm and they walked down the aisle to meet Andrew Pilot at the head of the church. Wade sat down in the front pew, all the mutants and humans chattering behind him. The war some odd years ago had left all bad feelings between the groups behind on the battlefield. The ceremony was beautiful and soon enough it was time for Wade to give his speech. He stood and raised his glass as high as his arm would go,winking at his husband. “I've never been more proud in my life than I am right now. A long time ago I was a really bad guy who stumbled across a really good guy. There was some more stumbling and I met this beautiful little girl and her brother in an alleyway. With even more stumbling that little girl was the flower girl at my wedding and she faced endlessly terrible things up to this point. I can't think of a guy more worthy of my little girl's hand. Andrew I'll fucking kill you if you don't treat that girl like a princess.” he clinked glasses with Peter and they all drank to the new love.

Katherine Pilot signed all her papers ‘Kath. P-W P’ and laughed each time she did, thinking about how her dads would color in the spaces in the a and p’ s with some kind of colored pen. She looked up from the bills to see her father walk into the room with three kids following in his massive shadow. No matter how big they got they always looked tiny next to Wade. They walking in a line behind him like baby ducks. Allen Pilot, Peter Benjamin Pilot, and Winston Pilot separated from the train and went to go look through the bookshelves. Winston's twin, May, jogged her way in and pushed up her glasses. She was always a little late just like her idol. Katherine often wondered how she got such a kind man to fall in love with her enough to name all their children after her family. “Hey Kathy, please tell Winnie that I'm the grandpa so I'm always right. You spend nineteen years raising dork of a son and I don't appreciate it.” all of them laughed. P.B. tapped on the glass of a picture frame. “You don't look old so it doesn't count.” To everyone's surprise writing did not die out. Books,posters, and printed picture lived on. Wade smiled at him. “If your granddad was here hed lecture you about spreading cheese dust all over the frame.” He glanced at the picture of his lost love and Katherine. All he could think about was how fast time went by. “I remember that, Dad would pout and race around the apartment wiping everything off.” She put her things away and hugged Wade. He poured all his money into her profession and helped her create the first and most successful mutant health center in the world. Wade thought she looked a little old for her age, he thought the same for the kids. They looked like young adults. The photo seemed so long ago. The Parker-Wilson Hospital was her greatest success and she wished her other father could have seen it.Parker-Wilson was the most meaningful name she could think of to symbolize healing and love. Both men were her everything. Her dad wrangled up the kids as they wandered out into the world. She remembered when she couldn't even see him without tons of guards around. Now he could freely walk the streets and goof off her her middle aged children. They looked up to him so much and so did the world. He wasn't judged for the way he looked anymore, at least not too harshly. They took pride in all the family time they spent together. Family outings were important to them all. After she cleaned up she joined her husband, children and grandchildren for a picnic. On the anniversary of her father's death she held Wade's hand as he placed flowers on the grave.

Wades hand ached as it came in contact with a face, the situation was weird. He continued to fight, because why not. He didn't stop until a red and blue body dropped from the sky. A young man stood in front of him, some kind of lecture about being decent people because he really needed to be studying and not fighting them. His heart broke when he recognized it as the day he first met Spiderman.after Katherine died he wasn't ready to take on anything else. In his prayers to whoever and whatever he found himself back all those years ago staring at a seventeen year old Peter Parker. No hyphen Wilson. He was at the start of it all. Reminding himself to not weird him out with future information he played along, dazed. He had experienced his past but not anything beyond this point. Knowing Wade was a mercenary it would make the boy afraid of the information he currently held.

Timelines got jumbled and he couldn't keep years and days and ages straight. Everything was a blur of emotions. At the end of each cycle, before he was back to that first punch in New York, his flash drives ended up in his apartment. He didn't know how or why but they always were. He was always shocked when they met again. He always made mistakes along the way. Peter always died the same way even if the age varied. Wade couldn't decide if it was cruel or kind to go through everything endlessly. But he'd accept it as long as he wasn't able to grow old with his love. He looked back on all the pictures and all the different Peters. Each was labeled in order. Peter One wedding, Peter Ten wedding.He let the Peters give their identities up whenever they got around to it. He never went to known places where the Peters were unmasked. But he did look at the pictures, just for a little bit of pain. Or a lot.

The eighteenth reboot happened when Peter died in front of him, holding his hand. It didn't wait for Katherine and he was still crying when he heard the sound of a jaw cracking. “Okay sorry dude but do you are so amazing. Like you're beautiful. Do you know how lovely you are?” The kid kicks his chest and Wade flies back onto his ass. He follows him to a rooftop and picks up some food from Carlos number Eighteen. “How the hell did you find me?!” The voice brought on some more tears. “I had to. I just needed to tell you how much I love you and how much I need you. I think we could have something between us Webhead!” He tosses the bag over to the other person. “By the way, totally ripping off a Coldplay song. Just changing the words. If you listen to an acoustic version of the Scientist when you're really sad you'll get the feel I'm trying to present.” The kid scarfed down the tacos and looked at him. Wade could feel the gorgeous eyes behind the mask assessing him. “You talk a lot. And you're pretty creepy. Sorry but I'm not into guys. Especially guys who are killers.” 

For the eighteenth time around he broke down crying when he got to his shitty apartment and opened the files on an old flashdrive in his room. No matter what went on in any life they were always safe. He clicked on the picture of a fluffy haired brunette in the park, head against the broad shoulder of a mangled man. No matter how it hurt he was thankful. He still messed up big time but he changed as many fuck ups as he could. He never messed with the bathroom doors in any of the apartments they lived in, he never messed with any other opportunity since Fate favored him to some degree.

He'd rather stay in a state of emotional suffering, drowning in silent deaths and nerdy puns than travel to an alternate world. To travel to a different time. To change the very first moments. In the end he was always happy to have known and grown with Peter Parker.]

{Y: They probably forgot that you never stopped talking.}

[W: Probably. They also probably got confused when I ran all over the place with the timelines.]

{Y: Meh, it was sad. That's all that matters.}

[W: Yeah this dialogue right now is for a final kick in the nuts so maybe they get the ending. I personally found it too confusing. Not enough porn.]

{Y: Oh well.}


End file.
